


Not The Daddy

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Comfort, Cum Eating, Dildos, Excessive use of a nickname, Facials, Fluff, Food Porn, Hormonal Daryl, Ice Cream, Insecure Daryl, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Rape, Rape not between Daryl and negan, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Showers, Spanking, Tags will be added, Vibrators, because Daryl is dirty!, cum kink, humping, i guess, past self harm, pillow humping, pudgy Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Daryl is pregnant. How long can he keep it a secret? And when Negan finds out will he care at all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am with 2 unfinished fics and a full intention to do my TWD/supernatural fic. Mpreg happens!!! Again...

Daryl looked at the pregnancy test. A positive test, his pregnancy test. I couldn't be true, it couldn't! He was a forty two year old virgin, well he was at one time. Looking in the mirror at his flat stomach termination came to mind. But that would be wrong. All the beer bottles and I should of never had you’s rang in his mind. He didn't want a child but he didn't want to be his parents either. Negan and the Saviors were taking all the food, there was no doctor or almost doctor in sight. His eyes stung at the memory of Denise. Somehow he would manage. Somehow.

A week passed, no symptoms. He felt good. Running was easy and it was easy to forget he was even pregnant. Rick, the closest thing to his brother hadn't suspected a thing. It was a good week, they found a storage container with in date canned foods. Some fool who stored it there with a tent and coal, he could have been a survivalist. Too bad he didn't think of guns and ammo. Dude must have died but it wouldn't go to waste.

In the middle of unloading his group heard the familiar honk of a moving van. Negan was early, he had Sasha prisoner and threatened to cut her into pieces and send them to Rick if Alexandria didn't behave. “Let me do the talking.” Rick told the one’s nearby. Daryl learned not to talk after Glenn. Civilians ran into their houses and most of his group tightened their grip on their knives, their only security now. Eugene opened the gate and two trucks drove in.

Negan stepped out cocky as ever. “Well look here! Someone's been shopping!” Some people still lingering ran off and Aaron stepped back as Rosita came forward. “We thought we had another day of scavenging. I thought we agreed on tomorrow.” Rick explained in his southern drawl. Leaning back Negan sucked in his teeth. “Well there's no we Rick. I decided to come visit early!” The leader opened up the back of his truck and whistled. “Load it up! Fifty percent!” Then he got in Rick's face. “Be a doll and hold Lucille would you?” The voice was sickening sweet and he practically pushed the bat to Rick's crotch as he handed the still bloody bat over. 

Rosita scowled, looking at the bat like it was Satan. Maybe it was or the man who owned it. Negan went to each person brave enough to face him, which was mostly Daryl's direct family. His eyes sized each one up head to toe, his signature lean offered to most and as he looked down at Daryl's feet before sweeping dark mocha eyes up it seemed he took a longer look at him specifically. Maybe it was the hormones. “looking a little peaked there Daryl.” Daryl hated looking anyone in the eyes but his contempt for the man was full blast so he stared back challengingly. He couldn't know, he was full of shit. “Looking like…” Daryl stopped himself, he wouldn't be responsible for another death. Negan cupped his ear mockingly. “Say what Daryl? I can't hear you over Lucille's yelling.” He looked over at the bat dramatically then snickered. “Know your place Daryl. Your dead friend is telling me that from the other side.” Closing his eyes he dug nails into his skin, needing to feel the broken flesh dripping tiny rivulets of blood.

Bored once more at Daryl's lack of play Negan went to the storage room that was precisely fifty percent empty. “Hmm. Load up twenty percent more boys.” Then he stood in front of Daryl. “Because fifty percent is what I say fifty is.” He clicked his teeth, huffing in amusement as his eyes glided down to Daryl's palms. “Got a little blood there.” Damn, did this man miss anything? Daryl thought as he stood still. His first thought wasn't the growing baby inside or even his family from the beginning. It was Mrs. Flores who was elderly and sick. Caleb who was only fourteen and way too small and bony. Kevin who couldn't get past his cold. This wasn't enough food to heal their sick and not enough to sustain those who weren't. Something had to give and Daryl would find a way. 

The night was bright, the full moon filtering in the windows. He was able to stay outside the walls and hunt longer. A blue hue and his natural night vision keeping him safe. Panting he threw the deer down on the ground. He was tired, his stomach working overtime for breaths. Maybe he was further along than he thought. It took no thought to cut into the skin of the deer and his heart thudded in anticipation but as he saw blood seep and then later organs he didn't get sick. Relief filled his core, tomorrow wouldn't be as easy.

Happy that the deer was processed and packaged. He looked in the mirror, his cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes sunken in but he didn't see what Negan mentioned. It was just a mind game but eventually Daryl would have to tell Rick and Carol the news. He touched his stomach, there was a little girl or boy growing inside and it scared him. Would they survive this world? He was seeing Lori's almost decision in another light. Would they contribute to this shitty world? Try their best to be a provider like him? Or would they be a terror like their dad? Pure evil and hate. Daryl leaned over the toilet releasing his sick. There was no way, he would teach his baby to know better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my fluff and kink as much as my angst and turnoil. Mind my ever changing tags please.

He could do this, keep it up. Scavenging, hunting, running, and fighting. His legs swayed, a stomach grumbled, breaths faltered in overexertion. Mrs. Flores looked much healthier with his share of food. The rabbits he snared in traps gave Kevin the protein to get better. Caleb smiled, looking less weak. Rick stared disapprovingly, taking in his warring state. His friend was the only one to comment of his plump stomach, joking that he must not be eating enough. 

Daryl was tired, hungry, and worried. He didn't want tater tot as he called his baby to die but everyone needed so much and most of the Alexandrians were nothing but pussies. Sleep was hard to get, so much to do and thoughts running rampant but he would do right tonight. Dirty pants, sweat dripping, and shoes still on tight Daryl collapsed in bed. He didn't have any mind left to think as he placed a hand on the small pocket of his belly and sank into abyss.

Chattering downstairs woke Daryl up the next morning. Laughter and clattering plates the sign of life. He grumbled then rubbed down his stomach, knowing his child was underneath, probably just a pea. How can I do this? Why is this happening to me with everything else? He laughed at the thoughts before smiling. It was the end of times but he wasn't his parents, he would be a good dad. Could this baby live though? Through walkers and evil people, even the medical limitations they had now and the lack of food.

As two small pancakes and a few apple slices were laid down guilt overwhelmed him. Mrs. Flores needed this more but then Michonne stepped up and gripped his shoulder. “Eat Daryl. All of it.” At her words he looked up into Rick's eyes that stared at him authoritative. Sighing he inhaled the food and then walked with Rick outside. Rick halted his fast paced steps. “I'm worried about you.” Turning around Daryl stared at him angrily. “I'm fine.” The gaze of his friend turned to disappointment. “You're running yourself down. Look at that!” Rick was pointing at his stomach accusingly, how did he know? Rick put his hand on his hips and sighed. “You're giving away your food. It's not a question or an ascustation, just the truth. You're bodies storing fat. Classic tell of not eating.”

Daryl couldn't help the fit of giggles escaping and his friend looked on confused. He was so close but no cookie. How could he tell him this truth? It may destroy him or at least hurt him more and he had no urge to do that. “Whatever. I'm leaving!” Daryl didn't listen to Rick's calls after him, instead he struggled with the ever increasing weight of his now heavy crossbow. 

The fresh air was cleansing to his skin and mind. He needed this. The rustling of tree leaves on this windy day. He bit on his nail thinking of Carol and Rick's reaction, the tears and sympathy he would get. It made him feel sick. He didn't want those looks but the truth would come out. Daryl never doubted his mother saying Dixon’s were cursed, now he felt it was really true. The good ones that could have gave him wisdom were now gone. Dale, Hershel, Beth. That one stung the most, her innocence but steady determination budding like a harsh sunshine through a cloudy year but she to go too soon. Was there anyone left like that in this world? Negan was probably an asshole before this crazy shit even started. He was death and cruelty.

Daryl now had a bag of fat rabbits fit for a stew and even managed a fox. His stomach rumbled from a missed lunch and his back ached but he made his way back. There was commotion at the front gates and he saw Negan was there with Dwight and a small crew. Deciding it was better to avoid the Saviors all together he went to his processing station where he felt safest and started to clean his game. As he cut into the tender skin of a rabbit he was relieved that the blood still didn't bother him, maybe being a Dixon made it easier to be that natural hunter even in pregnancy.

Three rabbits in and his hands started to shake, it was time for a protein bar but he needed to finish his job first. “Well well! Look at little wifey preparing me some dinner!” It was grating on him hearing the first word out of Negan's voice. “I guess you want this too, just leave us with vegetables and see how long we last.” Daryl meant to sound bitter but it came out in resignation instead. There wasn't enough food and Negan wanted the little meat that Carol would find a way to magically spread out for his community. “Whoah cupcake! I'm not here to steal your critters!” Negan barked and nestled Lucille to Daryl's thigh. As the bat traveled up to his stomach pure rage made Daryl clench his fist as he decided punching Negan was worth it. Cotton filled his ears as Negan yelled but he couldn't comprehend a thing through muffled ears.

Rick watched Daryl fall to the ground and then Negan drop to his knees beside him. “What did you do to him?” Rick snarled but when he went in to attack Dwight pulled him back. It was a surreal moment watching Negan take off his gloves and tenderly check Daryl's pulse then his breathing. “Has he been hurt lately?” Negan inquired pulling up Daryl's shirt to check for injuries. “No. He's just been hunting a lot.” Rick answered as he looked on. There was nothing out of the norm both thought as he inspected the passed out form. Negan had no alarm bells ringing but Rick thought his patch of stomach fat was part of Daryl's altruistic moves. “He's not been eating much.” Rick admitted as he remembered their earlier conversation. Rick watched on as Negan paced up Daryl's lying body that for once looked peaceful. “We will take him to The Sanctuary, get our Doctor to check him out. If he needs some food I'll make sure to feed him if he's a good boy.” Negan said it as a cruel taunt but Rick saw those hazel eyes held concern.

Daryl woke up comfortable and in a toasty burrito blanket. He smelled chemicals and felt like shit, his still shut eyes grabbed at a sterile sheet. Was he at a hospital? Then he remembered walkers roamed the earth and he sat up wide awake. “Morning sunshine!” Negan bellowed and gave his best grin. “What are you doing here?” Daryl asked in a daze before realizing he wasn't home. “You passed out on me sweet cheeks and I had to give you a full check up.” Eyes swept him up and down as they waggled. “Fuck off!” Daryl just wanted the man to leave.

“Why is that any way to treat your Savior?” The last word was said with a lean and cheesy grin. “I just brought your ass here to see my doctor. Don't worry the baby's fine, just needs a decent meal.” Daryl scoffed at him not knowing what reaction to give the man. “You know already. Not my business but maybe you should tell daddy. He's surely worried and shame on you! He deserves to know and you definitely did not spill the beans yet!” Negan sure was scrutinizing but Daryl was lost. “What the hell are you talking about?” Daryl was a wits end. Negan crossed his arms and smirked. “Rick. He's the daddy right?” It made Daryl bow up and grunt. “No man. Rick's straight!” Daryl closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. If only Rick was the daddy it would be easier and so less hurtful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose the daddy? Make your guesses.
> 
> On a side note I'm so excited that next Friday I will be at my first Walker Stalker. Whoot! Whoot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief mention of infertility.
> 
> Just to clear the air Negan never imprisoned Daryl in this fic.
> 
> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave me a comment for my hard work or so I can keep my roll with updates.

Negan demanded Dwight get Daryl some dinner even though it was now midnight. Daryl's eyes bulged when the Savior sat down in a chair next to him instead of leaving. The air between them wasn't tense or awkward but Daryl did feel weirded out by his presence, a commanding presence in the small infirmary room. Daryl pressed a hand to his belly thinking of the future. “So who is the daddy?” The question cut like ice through his veins, threatening to steal his breath. “Santa Claus! None of your damn business! That's who!” Negan just chuckled imagining Daryl fucking Santa in his suit and all the trimmings.

“What are you laughing at?” Daryl sneered trying for his angry face but it had no effect. Negan kept laughing, tears streaming down his face. Negan dried his tears with his lifted up shirt, exposing his toned abs. “Sorry. I was imagining you fucking Santa!” Daryl forced his gaze away from the rather impressive body. “What is wrong with you?” Daryl spat with frustration. Negan's wheels started turning, most times he wouldn't stand for disrespect but it felt different with Daryl, almost like a nice kind of challenge. “So you're not going to tell me?” Negan asked, rubbing a finger down the bed sheet. Daryl watched the finger travel down, it was so close to his waist. Separated only by his blanket. A thrill ran up Negan's spine when Daryl huffed angrily, his biceps protruding as he crossed his arms.

Dwight knocked and Negan swung the door open. “What the hell is this?” Negan didn't like the offering. “It's dinner for Daryl Negan.” Dwight explained and then watched his boss’ face scrutch up before throwing the peanut butter sandwich on the floor then he checked an expiration date on the chips and threw them down too, a loud pop opening the bag as Negan stomped on then. The scar faced man yelped when Negan pulled him into the room by his ear and pointed at Daryl. “That there Dwight is a pregnant man!” Negan chastised. “Peanut butter! Well that's kind of good! It has protein but stale chips are a big no no. Non expired chips? Still no because they aren't healthy!” His head was thumped. “Are you stupid? I need a meat, vegetable, throw in a starch and bread! Don't skimp on the quality or the quantity of you will sleep in the hole!”

Daryl was amused at the punk paying his penance but he felt left out of some cosmic joke. “Can you believe this shit?” Negan scoffed as he slumped in the same chair. Daryl picked at a bare thread emerging on his blanket in fascination. The food had to be poisoned, that made the most sense. It got so quiet Daryl could hear that ticking of the wall clock. It seemed his new buddy didn't mind silence but Daryl was happy when he heard Dwight knock again. His stomach gurgled instantly at the smell of barbecue. The tray was covered but Dwight took the cover off to expose ribs slathered in sauce, green beans, cut russet potatoes in wedges, and a roll. His mouth watered and he picked up a rib, barely suppressing a moan. Then he remembered Negan and the games he played.

Part of him thought dying with a damn succulent rib in his starving mouth sounded great but his baby and family deserved protection and less hurt. His death would sting them more than his hurt over Beth. His self confidence was shot but he knew Rick and Carol needed him alive and maybe that was actually the cross he bared, the unwillingness to be selfish because if he was then he probably still wouldn't be her to suffer. “Gonna eat?” Who knew how long he was swimming n his thoughts, the rib raised in midair. Daryl couldn't poison himself.

“You going to eat that?” It was repeated and Daryl shrieked in shock when Negan nipped the rib with perfectly aligned teeth and tore it away, scarfing it down. “Damn Deloris can cook!” Negan said with a full mouth. Each of the annoying man's fingers was licked clean and a smirk transformed to steel. “Don't waste my food Daryl.” It felt like a threat and Daryl finally took a taste, it was like heaven on his tongue. Moist meat lingering with smoky sauce and soon he was trying it all, slurping and not bothering with a fork. Negan felt sadness ebb at him, watching the Alexandrian not chewing his food. Large gulps inhaled with sips of water. He had passed out because of his blindness, Negan was an ass. Babies were a soft spot for him, his wife trying but was infertile and when he got tested his own little guys were low though it was possible for him to conceive with medical intervention or a small natural miracle. The wives didn't understand the reason for his compulsive obsession with pregnancy tests. It was a sensitive subject for him that he did to want to admit.

Daryl had ate 6 ribs and most of his potatoes. “Slow down Daryl. It isn't going anywhere.” He watched a slow blush travel down the pregnant man's face towards the skin beneath his shirt. It was cute and he wondered how far it traveled. “What the hell Negan?” He internally scrutinized himself. Negan never had a problem with his bisexuality but he liked twinks, not gruff men and definitely not anyone who took care of themselves. It was hard for an outsider looking in to tell Negans desires. He liked to take care of his women and men in all areas of life. He shook his head as if he could push the idea of liking a man like Daryl straight out of his head.

A pretty laugh surrounded the room, it sounded sweet and innocent like it couldn't come from Daryl but it warmed Negan's soul without him realizing it at that moment. “Got fleas?” Daryl joked and it made Negan chuckle heartedly. The joke also seemed uncharismatic of Daryl and he seemed to not give a shit at exposing that unknown part of him. “yeah, I Haven't had my flea pill this month.” Negan almost hit his palm to his head at the idiot comeback and for even speaking unnecessary kindness to Daryl. “Seems we are running low on lots of things these days.” Daryl hummed thoughtfully and Negan had to agree, his anger at his own slip up already forgotten.

Two days, Negan had actually enjoyed two long days with Daryl. Watching him eat fast before he lectures him to slow down, Daryl wouldn't argue, just chew his food more to slow the pace. Negan seemed drawn to Daryl like a moth to a flame. He yearned for tiny smiles and the sparse joking Daryl let him receive. His blood sugar was normal, his fatigue decreasing, and his face held his tan complexion once again. One night Negan caught himself wiping ketchup off a strand of Daryl's greasy hair. Negan had always been neticulate with hygiene whether it was his or others but with Daryl he didn't care. The man didn't stink anyway so it couldn't matter. When he pulled his hand back briskly Daryl said nothing, choking down on another french fry and he wondered if Daryl even noticed his action ot his disdain of it afterwards.

Arat drove to Alexandria as soon as the doctor cleared his health the day he woke up. She let Rick know he would get some much needed bedrest and was just fatigued. The best friend didn't appear to believe the news but after being told two days rest he assured them guns or not they would be a force to reckon with if Daryl didn't come home then. Yesterday Negan let Daryl know the plans and that Rick was told a lie about his condition, the archer wanted to know Negan's ulterior motives and wasn't easily assured of Negan's explanation. Simply that it was not his business to tell and it was a sensitive topic.

Negan walked in, he had told Daryl at breakfast he would personally take him back home today. He didn't understand the drive behind that decision to waste his valuable day. “Daryl?” It was met with no reply and he figured Daryl needed a restroom break but then he heard shoes shuffling in the corner. He peered over to see Daryl hunched over and as he came closer he saw tears. “Daryl are you hurting?” Long bangs obscured his eyes as he shook his head no, soft sobs forming. “I can't, I can't go back Negan.” The broken voice was nothing but a heart curdling plea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who hasn't made a guess let me know who you think the daddy is: we know it's not Rick and well it ain't Negan!
> 
> On a side note I'm so close to convincing my dad to dress as "creepy Simon" for the con. I so do not think he's creepy personally, send me well wishes in my success please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape (did you see it coming?)
> 
> Revelations and more denied attraction.

Negan stared in shock at Daryl attempted to make himself smaller in a corner. The sobs more strangled and quiet now. Rubbing at his scruff Negan put his back to the wall and slid down next to Daryl. “Why can't you go back?” A thumb made its way into a worried mouth and it took time for the other to speak, all hoarse and misery. “I don't want them to know.” Negan's first theory was he didn't want his family to know yet about the pregnancy but there was more to it he could sense.

“You can be honest with me. Is the dad a midget clown? He looked real attractive in the dark right?” Negan felt in that moment the joke was too much but he couldn't help it slipping past his stupid lips. It didn't have its desired result. Daryl placed his head in his hands and puffed out sharp breaths. “I think that might have been a better option.” The sad man admitted. It felt like a punch to the gut so Negan hit his head hard against the supporting wall and stared at Daryl's now empty and unmade bed. “They would understand. Yesterday you told me you've known Rick since this started. He would be worried but supportive.”

Daryl didn't seem to like the words, he clenched his thigh and gulped. “That's what I don't want! Don't need no pity!” Negan reached for his hand on reflex and he looked down with too many thoughts on comfort to process his reassuring squeeze. “So what? You hide? From your friends? Stay here and pop a baby out? Then what? Hide with your child here for eternity? That's not you Daryl and even if it was you'd be a murderer. Of maybe your baby. Definite of your friends and mine. Because staying is going to cause a war. This is life like always. There's no civilization or factories creating us food but hard times? As long as we are human and live that's never going to change.”

It was almost a damn speech but it sunk in deeper than any of Rick's longer victory speeches to boost their spirits. He knew it was true and that Rick would understand even if it came with sympathetic urges. Still the prospect of saying that one sentence felt overwhelming again. “You can write it. Or tell me and I can repeat it. It doesn't have to suffocate you saying it, it just needs to be said.” It was Negan's reassurance but that was life too, facing up to your biggest issues head on. “You know doing that is the same as still hiding.” Daryl admits and sucked in air in dreaded reality. Negan knew it was but hasn't he been through enough?

“So you're truthful and you all cry and then you pick up the pieces.” Negan let go of a warm palm and his heart felt stabbed in pain that once wasn't his personal own. It wasn't like that ever since Lucille and he felt equally agitated and a bring it on attitude about it part of him longing for those familiar feelings again. “Maybe I can stay today and think on how to do it.” Daryl was asking timidly but Negan wasn't having it. “No, it's like a bandaid, you have to rip it off but you can do it here. Away from prying eyes.” Daryl looked over at a once evil man who now seemed just human a maybe just more decent.

“What is this shit? You kill and pillage and then I pass out and suddenly your Mother Theresa with a degree in psychology?” He had been fed, pampered, and counseled by a man that was nothing but a devil three days ago. “I'm not bad Daryl. I have a family here. Sick, elderly, children, even friends from high school. We're a large community and half would have died if I didn't take from others. I can't feel bad about others suffering if it keeps mine here with me.” 

It was said gently without that annoying cocky tone and he finally got it. If he saw a starving kid and Judith or even Rick starving too then that food would go to his loved one instead. But Daryl would never bash in the stranger's skull and that made Negan who he was. A feared man and when Daryl left he guessed he was nothing and neither was his child but then why was he here? “You do this thing with your eyes when you're deep in thought.” The observation made him forget his worry over Negan and think of his next obstacle. “Arat can pick the prick up and whoever else.” Daryl decided two guests were enough.

Two hours later Rick almost knocked him down bursting into his room with Carol in tow. There was adamance that Negan wasn't holding him captive then more hugs. Rick held disbelief and Carol snarky curiosity as he announced he was pregnant but as questions arose about Daryl's secret romance and then paternity the room turned stale. Rick's face pailing to a white sheen and glassy eyes. He felt hurt and betrayed while Carol's eyes stayed soft but her face said if she could only dig into hell someone would die again even more brutally.

No one was hungry but the fresh offerings couldn't be denied and Rick reluctantly ate with his guilt full fledged, napkin covered chicken swiped into pockets with no care at thievery from the former deputy sheriff. Daryl thought it was a nice touch on Negan's part to offer food to enemies and he didn't want to dwell too much on Dwight taking them home. Rick had agreed the rest of group didn't need to know who claimed Daryl one harsh and cold night. When they walked out Daryl savored crisp and clean air with sunshine cascading down his vest. Rick bristled at Negan's approaching figure adorning a cheeky smirk. “The trucks got a box of vitamins and healthy food. It's all for Daryl so keep your grubby hands off it.” It was said like a eerie command, Negan's voice back to full authority and over the top will. Daryl saw his two friends who would make sure he ate hold a comical disbelief on realization that this show was all for Daryl's benefit.

They all got into the truck but Negan pulled Daryl aside before he could hop in, he was secretly happy he did, if only to get a one on one goodbye. Negan's boots scuffed bare ground almost shyly. “If you need a break it's here.” Negan pointed to the Sanctuary. “Just uh let Rick know first.” Daryl smirked at Negan's shy remark, the way he touched the nape of his neck as he spoke. “So who raped you Daryl. Do I need to take care of something?” All this time he thought the word rape would make him spontaneously combust but from Negan it seemed almost okay like maybe one day he could say it too with no problem. He could have spat and hissed like a cat or walked away because he didn't owe Negan an answer but it pulled from his lips like absolution or more like a gracious thank you. “Shane.” It was time to leave without looking back.

It felt like a slap to his face, a wave of malice. The universes retribution in the form of a fucking random child's game. A victim not planned as eeny meeny miney moe was uttered yet it resulted in the sickening violence of the most deserving person in what seemed a cutesy but dangerous group. He had Lucille’d Shane Walsh brutally and he had actually deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Shane is the baby daddy. Did you see it coming? I had the shane rape planned all along but didn't want to reveal too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: details of rape 
> 
> Okay y'all I THINK I'm done with updates today, geesh.

Two weeks passed quickly and the gossip surrounding his pregnancy changed to Rosita being dumped by Abraham for some new girl. Daryl had slowed his roll, his stomach growing and a constant tiredness seeping in. He tried to hunt every other day and the skinning still wasn't a problem. Still it was hard looking Carol and Rick in the eyes and though no one else knew his secret Carl had plenty of questions, the child only knowing one other man who carried before.

Men had always been able to cary a child if their DNA permitted but what had once been as common as women pregnancy started to dwindle more each decade. When Daryl was in high school he knew lots of teen males getting knocked up and by ten years ago it had decreased significantly. Scientists could never figure it out and when walkers started to take over it was a hot debate all over the news, some even thought in those few chaotic first days of the virus that it was started by a serum to enhance male pregnancy but no one would ever know.

A loud horn beeped and Daryl's heart rate skyrocketed at the knowledge of Negan on the other side. He had ate large portions since their last encounter, the box Negan had supplied him had been super sized. Rick refused to let him feel guilt and monitored each meal he had. Deciding to avoid the leader for some unnatural nagging his brain demanded he continued skinning the rabbits. Negan's voice resonated through their town making Daryl smirk at crude jokes. When he went to his house he was hit with the scent of a soup and his stomach churned, bypassing Carol’ crockpot he dropped the cooler of fresh meat and ran to the back door to puke.

It felt like it would never end, his stomach clenching and his full stomach still expelling. When he finished he ungracefully fell to his ass and put a sweaty head to the porch rail. The front door boomed open and the whistling let the pregnant man know Negan had found him. Nerves and his sore body kept him still. “Please let him leave.” Daryl muttered and as if Dixon luck succeeded the door sprung open. “Afternoon cupcake.” Negan gleaned but when Daryl didn't look up anger overshadowed him. He was still gentle through tamed fury as he tilted a head up, making greasy hair fall from a sweat soaked face. “You okay?” Negan didn't like what he saw. “I think morning sickness finally hit me but it ain't morning.” Daryl didn't want to sound like a complainer but he just felt bad.

“That food cooking did it?” Negan turned at Daryl's nodding answer and Daryl couldn't be bothered wondering about where the man was plundering. He groaned, rubbing his swollen belly and couldn't lift his head when the door opened. Hopefully it was Carol with some good tips though male pregnancy had harsher symptoms than female. Heavy boots tracked on the wooden porch and then a warm thigh was settled down by his, no gap available. He only lifted his head when a cool, white rag wiped his face. Unlike the ribs Negan offered the cool rag made a moan escape. There was no chuckle or smart ass comment, just the dab of a rag going down to his neck. “Open up.” He wanted to whine but he saw it was only a spoon of crushed ice. Three slow and careful chomps later all hand fed by a steady face and he felt better.

“How did you know to feed me that?” Daryl didn't think of Negan as a nurturer though he had proved just that continuously. “I knew a special lady. A nurse, she taught me some good shit.” It was sad wistfully with love stricken fondness. It hurt and he railed on his mind, the part that had admitted he liked Negan. “She.” Negan didn't like men. He froze when Negan took a thumb to his wet lip and swiped it away. “She was real pretty. I would dare call her an angel though there was a devil underneath.” Daryl chewed on another spoon of ice given and then it felt like heat bursting up an imaginary trail in his face as Negan tipped his chin. “You're just as pretty.” Negan cooed.

“Stop.” Daryl shuddered in anger. “Daryl.” He had to look away as he spoke to who was quickly becoming a kind man in his book. “You think I need sympathy? Just because you know about Shane doesn't mean I need reassurance that I mean something.” It was said with honesty but sounded like sad bitterness, he wanted Negan to know how he felt. What he did was said with pity but was unacceptable. “Daryl.” The dip of his back was rubbed. “If I wanted to give you pity it didn't have to be a compliment.” 

Daryl looked up then. “I know you're going through a lot but I don't do pity and I don't lie.” No one ever called him pretty and the new truth was almost more unbearable than pity. “Let's take a walk.” Negan's distraction was welcomed and he was briskly pulled to his feet. The stroll was nice and Negan had opened the windows before leaving to air out the nauseating scent and even put his meat in the fridge, it was courteous. Negan had many layers Daryl discovered. Sometime during their walk full Negan's chatter of anything that hit his mind Negan's hand had landed in his back pocket, it made him feel self conscious but also content and safe.

Any stares they received were challenged by Negan's glare and he still couldn't let himself believe Negan wanted him that way even as Negan whispered flirtations in his ear. At the end of their walk Negan's bravado turned sour and he took Daryl's hand. “Daryl I can't change what I've done. Sorry doesn't cut it, it's not enough but I am sorry. Glenn. He didn't deserve what i did.” Sickness overwhelmed him once again, he let himself get caught up in words and sweetness but this man had killed his friend. Took a child from his father who actually needed him. “You're right. Sorry doesn't change a thing.” He had to walk away, he wanted too. Negan watched Daryl who was becoming something huge in his life run away and he didn't go after him, he didn't deserve forgiveness from such a soft creature.

\---------------------------------------------

Daryl woke up panting, sheets soiled in sweat. He had re experienced each agonizing moment of Shane's attack. Brutal punches, unrelenting thrusts, his voice hoarse from a string of crying no’s. His back ached like a burning fire, imaginary pressure made his shoulders still feel pushed down and bruised. He had even relived each settled pain when it was done, when Shane told him to “stop crying and buckle up your pants.” The long trek home with straining muscles and a throbbing ass was even dreamed.

Daryl sprung from his bed and ran to his car in still sweat stained clothes. His only thoughts being of Negan. Eugene let him out the gates, the lie of a night ride on his lips. It wasn't a real theory in his mind that Negan could fix him, the only pounding thoughts being that in two hours he would feel better. He would be at The Sanctuary and everything would be okay, he would be able to breath again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I'm moving a bit fast but that bitch muse of mine said "do it now!" It was gonna be like another chapter or 2.
> 
> If any of y'all give a shit hopeful thinking works. My daddy is dressing like Simon and that is SOOO not him so yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl revved the engine, The Sanctuary was too far away. It was like Shane's hands left fingerprints everywhere, he was dirty and used up and visiting Negan was pointless because what could he see in him? He hissed at the sting to his palm as he hit the steering wheel. The aching pain in his thighs and back unbearable and he grunted as his short nails clawed into his hip desperate to feel anything but his racing mind.

By the time he hit The Sanctuary it was pitch dark, his head hurt, his flesh was split by his own distraction and he just wanted stillness. The gun aimed at his vehicle was expected and as he raised his hands in surrender he noticed he didn't know the man guarding Negan's home. His conviction that he knew Negan was met with sarcastic quips that any enemy would and a boot to his back dragging him deeply in thick gravel was welcomed. Daryl was well acquainted with pain. It took too long for the newbie to radio a superior and heavy boots nearing him made him feel at peace finally.

“What the hell?” It wasn't Negan but Simon and he smacked the guards head before dragging Daryl to his feet. “Jericho meet Daryl, Negan's closest friend.” Simon inspected Daryl thoroughly. “You rough him up?” At denials he questioned Daryl with a look. “I'm good.” Daryl reassured him and was dragged through the compound. “Negan's out back, sit in his room and he will be here soon.” The room was too lush for an apocalyptic era and he sat on a red leather couch before standing up and pacing.

Flashes of Shane's stupid abs and alcohol stained breath invaded his senses. Negan wasn't coming soon, he wasn't worth the man's time and his one tracked mind attempting to get here was now telling him to run again, to go on the road and be alone where no one could ever hurt him. He darted to the door but then it opened. “Cupcake!” Negan welcomed him. “I...I…” There was nothing he could say, tiredness overwhelming him at Negan's prescence. “Come on, have a seat.” Daryl saw he was still calm as ever and he stared on but was lead to an oversized chair. He looked at the red couch and tried to turn off the pain.

He hollered at a touch to his shoulder. “Shhsh. Relax.” Two hands massaging his tense shoulders didn't scare him this time and it felt so good. “Couldn't keep away from me huh?” Negan whispered as massaging hands kept up. Negan touched sweaty cloth and knew something had happened, Daryl's body was like a brick wall and not in the toned way. Every touch was slow but deeply etched, an attempt to loosen the stressed man. After some kneading Daryl started to sigh and dip down to allow more nourishment to his pained heart and sore muscles, the gentle touch helping him remember not all contact was punishing.

“You stink.” Negan stated matter of factly but didn't stop the pressure to his neck. “We're going to have to fix that.” Daryl couldn't comprehend what was being said, the kneading loosening every last knot. When he was pliant and limp Negan pulled him up and he followed blindly and blissed out to the shower. “Come on.” Negan unbothered the top button of his shirt and he stepped back. “I can shower myself.” Negan laughed at that. “If you can why is that hair filthy?” As he turned red Negan disregarded his grunts and undressed him. The shower was nice and steamy, something Alexandria’s showers were not. 

He moaned out then screamed when Negan got in. “You look ridiculous.” He spat and earned another chuckle as Negan wet a washcloth and coated it in too much body wash. The ridiculous he was speaking of was Negan fully dressed in a shower. “I got to protect your modesty you know.” It was a whisper and he flinched when a soapy rag washed him down. It started at his sides and apparently Negan's soap was better too because grim circled the drain. Negan was slow washing his sides and Daryl stared at the stream of water, it wasn't until the rag filled with body wash again and touched his back did he remember what his pa put there.

He tensed waiting for Negan to smart off but after a thoroughly washed back his legs were then washed. “I give you Negan's special, a fucking spectacular massage and you're still so tense.” It was said with a sigh and then he was turned around. His arms were washed first and then his legs at the front. When the rag rubbed at his waist Negan touched his little cuts. “Hmm not good Daryl.” He chastised at Daryl's self inflicted wounds, where nails dug in on his trip, the man ignored speaking a negative word on deep and puffy scars.

He washed at a forgotten welt at his hip. “You need to wrap it, it doesn't look too bad but I'm sure it was at one time.” The tag was rinsed once more then more soap was added. “How'd you get it? A feisty deer?” Negan joked. “Shane.” It escaped his lips without thought and he stilled but then Negan washed up his chest and hummed, angry embers glowing in his eyes. Daryl hissed at a warm and sudsy rag rubbing his stomach. “Think it's a girl or a boy?” Negan asked, his gentle hand firm yet soft on his small pouch. “Don't know. I just want it to be healthy. Not cruel.” He tacked on, hIs heart constricted in pain, the fear that his child could be like that.

“It won't.” It was said with determination. “You're the parent, you will teach them right.” Daryl shivered standing in the still hot stream. “I don't even know if I can have this.” He touched his stomach. “A doctor and surgery. Supplies and a disinfected area clean of walker guts.” His breathing speeded up, full panic of all his doubts flooding in. “Shh, Daryl, we got this. I gut clean trauma rooms and a doctor. Supplies. All you need to worry about is taking care of you. I got the rest of it.” Negan said it with authority, a finalization that it was true. As Negan lathered his dirty hair he was glad his back was to him. Tears merging with water, he didn't even know if he was crying at Negan's reassurances, his fear, or the remembrance of Shane.

Negan sat him down, bundled in a fluffy towel. He laughed at how luxurious it was, thinking of Negan cocooned on it. When Negan came out he was wearing boxers. Daryl inspected his muscled legs and then everywhere else. Damn, his body was too nice. The man sighed as he walked over. “I guess I have to do everything.” Daryl furrowed his face in confusion but then Negan dried him with his puffy towel. Daryl covertly sniffed Negan's neck as he leaned in and dried his hair.

When Negan had dried him head to toe he opened his dresser and got out a pair of boxers. “Might be a little small for you cupcake.” Negan winked and cupped his own impressive crotch. Daryl rolled his eyes and his skin heated when Negan bent over and opened one foot hole for Daryl. He still stepped in and when the blanket was folded over for him by Negan he crawled in too. He didn't expect Negan to stay, turn off his lights and slip in beside him. “It's been a fucking long day but fan-fucking-tastic.” Daryl couldn't agree.

He waited until Negan stilled then he waited longer. Daryl touched his pregnant belly, Shane's child. The man that tried to kill Rick, who was so angry, who promised he would change. Everyone believed it, even Hershel but whenever Daryl tried to convince Rick it wasn't true he was shut down. He knew it was fakery, a man like Shane Walsh didn't change and look now. He was pregnant with his child! Why him? He knew Shane was nothing but a lie. But if not him it would have been another im his family and that would have been worse. He closed his eyes, a broken sob escaping his chest and then he bit into his lip to silently cry alone. How he always was. 

“Shh Daryl, I gotcha.” Negan leaned into him and rubbed his back. “Just let it out. I gotcha.” It wasn't an “it's going to be okay” or a “don't cry.” It was Negan whispering and when that nice but mean man rubbed his hair he looked into a dark room and though they were both blind he knew Negan was peering into his eyes too, the petting never ceasing. “I'm here, I'm going to help you through this. I gotcha.” Daryl sighed, his breath hitting Negan's pouting lips. For once maybe he wasn't really alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my daddy refuses to get a pic with ogg though he's dressing as Simon! Ugh! 
> 
> I'll still be meeting the sexy beast, I hope so anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Let's see if Saturday only makes this writing get kinkier...

Daryl woke up then groaned, he was sore as shit. He sat up in bed and his whole body felt like a fire had engulfed it. This must be the pregnancy and it sucked. He was alone and thought of getting up for a moment before settling deeper into bed then turning over to get a whiff of Negan's scent on his side of the bed. It smelled like cigarettes, coffee, spice, and something just a tad sweet, it was different than anything he had ever smelled. He pushed the covers off and pulled a crisp, white pillow to his nose.

“Well shit cupcake if that isn't the best morning present!” Yesterday was sit waiting for Daryl to open up and cry into a dark room, while he pretended to sleep. It felt sleazy but he couldn't stop from getting involved with the man and today was going to be about fun instead. Daryl's was draped over his side of the bed, hugging his pillow for some reason, his ass perking up in the air. Seeing his boxers cover the man made him twitch underneath and it took restraint to hold back from pinning him to the bed and kissing hard him or fucking him rather. “I got breakfast.” He saw confusion etched in Daryl's face as he sat the plate down beside him. “Well it ain't poisoned.” Negan reassured then gave into compulsion and touched Daryl's hair. Pulling a strand through his fingers.

He let the hair go and put the plate of hot food on Daryl's lap. “Eat.” Negan went to his desk and did some work and heard Daryl eating messily. He smiled to himself, enjoying the sound of him happily eating. When the sounds subsided he saw Daryl was done and was rubbing his stomach slowly. Walking over he took the plate and it was if Daryl read his mind, extending out the plate out for him to grab. Daryl hissed though as he took it and rubbed his shoulder. “You okay?”

Daryl mumbled. “Just sore.” Negan opened a drawer and pulled out lotion and thickly coated his hands. “Turn over.” He smirked when Daryl huffed and crossed his arms. “Why?” Laughing Negan traced Daryl's angry face with a lotioned finger, transferring a glob onto his chin. “So I can rub you down. Pregnancies are worse on men.” Daryl didn't get why he cared but when he huffed again, gritting his teeth Negan twirled his finger reinstating he needed to turn over.

Daryl did so and a firm body straddled him, Negan's groin was settled into his ass but he couldn't think as pressure kneaded at his neck. By the time his shoulders were massaged he was moaning without realization. His toes tingled when Negan started on his Lower back and he gasped at lotioned hands working slowly but thoroughly. Negan's dick pressed more into his ass as he leaned over him but he wasn't hard. “What else needs my magic touch?” The ghost of his breath pushed shivers throughout his loosening muscles and the he yelped. Negan was pushing upon his ass and rubbing it through his boxers.

Daryl didn't know until then how sore his ass was, just from the pregnancy and the drive last night. He moaned out and Negan chuckled, rubbing more firmly. “Feel good cupcake?” He couldn't answer and pushed into Negan's warm hands. Sleep almost claimed him, each muscle now relaxed and he rolled over when Negan started to push him onto his back. Hisses escaped when the front of his shoulders were massaged thoroughly. “When's the last time you've had a massage?” Daryl wanted to lie but it was getting harder to do that with the Savior. “I've never had one.”

No witty remark was made and he groaned out, his hips getting the same treatment. Negan's clothed dick was against his but he wasn't aware. Then he jolted up, both hands pushing him up on the mattress. It was like lightning, his stomach tingled in euphoria when Negan touched his stomach. “I...I…” He didn't know what his mind wanted to say, Negan rubbed lotion into his stomach. “I bet you would look cute with stretch marks but let's try to keep them at bay. I'll find us some cocoa butter.” Daryl whined. “Negan.” His belly still got lathered down. “What Daryl?” Daryl pushed his head to the side and smelled Negan's pillow. “Like this?” Negan prompted, his palms stroking down a small baby bump. He got no answers but short puffs of air and his hands being moved to a belly button.

Daryl wasn't saying anything or moving either, his stomach moved up in content and whether Negan stopped it earned him a throaty whine. “I need you to take a shower.” Daryl grumbled, more at the loss of Negan's hands. “I just took one last night.” He cut his eyes when Negan placed a finger over his lips. “More than one shower a day ain't going to kill you, now go.” A spark flared up inside him when Daryl didn't fight and went directly to the bathroom. “And use plenty of soap!” Negan added.

This time when he came out it was no huge and fluffy towel but a skinny one leaving nothing to the imagination. Negan was unabashedly checking him out, eyes zooming in on his groin and backside. “Look at you listening like a champ.” Daryl bit on his thumbnail and it seemed painful. “Stop that!” Negan pulled the finger away. “Where's my clothes?” Daryl asked, needing a break from Negan's domineering aura. Negan pushed him down and grabbed a robe and boxers. “You don't need any. You're going to rest.” Daryl blew out air. “I can hunt or something.”

“You can sleep or you can lay down.” Negan laid the options down and Daryl opened his mouth but Negan closed his lips. “You rest Daryl. You probably think you're good but you were real tense. You didn't eat well for some time so rest.” Bending down Negan put his feet through boxers again then took a q tip and applied ointment to it. Daryl stiffened as the q tip brushed at a small cut. “Relax.” Daryl tried to not shiver, no one had ever been this close to him trying to help without actually intending harm. He doesn't know why, why Negan touching him now is so much more scary than two damn massages he's been given but it hurts even though it's only gentle touches.

Negan grit his teeth, Daryl was lying back with eyes clenched shut and he didn't seem happy. “Daryl.” Him speaking made Daryl stiffen more, it appeared he couldn't even hear him. “Daryl.” He climbed into bed and looked up over the pregnant man's face, he touched him and Daryl ground further into the bed, a touch to his chin made scared eyes finally pop open and a head almost hit him in the forehead. Negan pulled back just in time. “I wasn't hurting you, I wasn't going to.” His voice was pained and low, loosing its steel, Daryl touched his wrist, it was shaky but it still held on tight. “I know.” Daryl coughed, making his raspy voice stronger when he spoke again. “Thanks. Dr. Negan.” They both laughed at the name until tears came at the name, maybe just to ignore what had happened.

“So what is your last name? Morgan? Lee? Reedus?” Negan cocked his head at the last pick, an unusual name. “It's just Negan.” He went to touch a shoulder but then hovered over it. “I know last night was rough but you can't do that. Things are gross now, overly germy. Plus habits get worse.” Negan hadn't seen any more cuts to suspect it was an everyday thing but things escalated quickly these days. “It was a bad night. I'm not like that.” Daryl sighed and dropped his head into a pillow. “Rick and Carol have to be worried.” Negan propped up on his elbow and eyed Daryl's cute belly. “Arat is on it. She's going to tell them you needed a break.” Daryl pat Negan's head and damn if it didn't feel better than cuddling a wife. “You think of everything. Thanks.” Time was wasting so he got up. “No problem Daryl. Rest. If you're good I'll bring you a treat.” He couldn't resist one last look before closing the bedroom door.

Daryl tossed and turned, wondering why Negan touching his stomach felt so primal. Why him touching his self inflicted cuts was so hard. Sleep didn't come in a furor of mingling thoughts. He's carrying Shane's child, he needs to go home. Daryl and Rick, his children were all he truly loved and now Negan is making him feel safe, something his friends should have made him feel for years but were incapable of doing. Those stupid perfect teeth along with a loud mouth have put him at ease. He doesn't sleep but his worrisome thoughts do dissipate. Food comes, healthy and of a generous portion and then sleep does claim him.

_It hurts, everything hurts. He's bruised and afraid of an infection. His hip has a large gash from a monster. Alcohol was carried for the bad days, not to be drank routinely. He couldn't be like Merle, like pa. It stings being poured on a deep cut he hardly managed to sew shut himself. If he showed it to Rick he wouldn't believe his best friend Shane put it there though he had proven what kind of friend he really was. Sleep comes until Shane nudges at his hip waking him up. “Daryl.” A evil voice taunts, it wants to play, to hurt. Hadn't he taken enough?_

Daryl.” He whimpers awake, grabbing his hip that doesn't actually ache anymore. Negan panes down to his clenched hand at his side. “It's okay Daryl.” Negan sees he's unsteady but still the pregnant man forces a smile, more a twitch of the lips. “Yeah I know it's fine.I was just a little sore still while waking up to your stupid voice” So it was going to be like that, playing off what he was caught in. “What do you got me?” Daryl mumbled. “Oh I got a lot for you. Between my legs.” Negan quipped but just his head, now wasn't the time. “You want something Daryl? All you had to do was ask.” Then a real smile broke out, smaller than the last but genuine, it was gorgeous. “Treat? You told me if was going to get one.” Daryl reminded. Negan chuckled. “Were you good Daryl?” It was supposed to be playful, Negan sounded it that way too but Daryl's face fell and he bit on his nail. “I guess.”

That settled it, he couldn't have this. Negan couldn't see anything but goodness in Daryl yet it seemed he got shit on too much. He smiled, laughed, and played back and yet there was this roller coaster of sadness. Nightmares, insecurity, fear of a simple touch, Negan stood up and went to the desk and came back to see Daryl still worrying at a raw thumb. “I knew you were good, that's why I brought it with me. See, I'll let you in on a secret. If I wasn't sure you were good Dwight would bring it after I radioed him. It's all yours. A cupcake for my cupcake.” “Damn Negan, way to slip up.” He berated himself internally, at the “my" that was a supposed to be “a.” It didn't matter though because Daryl sat up and made grabby hands, inspecting the pretty cupcake before biting into it then leaning back to eat inhale another outful. “Like it?” Daryl nodded his content through full chipmunk cheeks.

It was consumed quickly, the crumbs dabbed up from spit soaked fingers. “Damn Daryl. Trying to kill me?” Daryl stilled his chewing and gulped down the remainder of the treat, a lump slinking down his throat had Negan's dick interested. “What do you mean?” Daryl inquired innocently causing Negan to sit on the bed. “Hmm. Eating that so seductively and then washing the rest down with wet fingers. I could do something real nice with wet fingers.” Daryl coughed then blushed. “Stop screwing around Negan.” The Savior took the plate and put it down. “Stop giving me puns to work with Daryl.”

It made the one before him get all huffy and he turned his back to Negan. “Always so funny with you.” Getting up and coming to the front of the bed he crawled in to face Daryl directly. “Only I'm not playing.” Daryl closed his eyes then popped them back open angrily. “Yeah I'm so hot eating like a pig. Looking like a dumb hick. Sweating grease all over your thousand thread count sheets.” It was self deprecating and said with belief and it was so wrong, a big lie inflated in Daryl's head by probably way too many assholes in the man's life and yeah, Negan couldn't have that. “Only bullshit here is the ones sprouting from your lips cupcake.”

It was the easiest thing in the world to lick up that bit of frosting left on Daryl's chin, trail his tongue along sacred flesh and when Daryl gasped he went all in, his tongue prodding in to taste the sweet heat that could only be Daryl's mouth and damn if it tasted better than any wives of his ever had. Lucille, that's the only time he could recall feeling this tingly buzz that wouldn't go away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing. I'm still pumped from my 1st ever Walker Stalker!! I got so much more accomplished than I thought and spent less $ than I thought too.
> 
> I touched JDM, Norman, and Steven Ogg who is just WOW!! And met so many more. If anyone has any questions if their preparing to go themselves feel free to message me. And Norman called me GORGEOUS and despite that I may have just became a JDM girl though we didn't really speak!! I may have lost my Norman membership. I just don't know!!

Daryl froze, Negan's tongue was sweeping in but he felt it wasn't true. Negan wouldn't want him or a baby that wasn't his. Negan pulled back, finally he was going to see his mistake. Instead the Savior licked at his neck and whispered gently in his ears. “Let all those thoughts go Daryl. You want this, I do too. Just be in the moment.” Negan nipped at his bottom lip then Daryl gasped at his stomach being rubbed. He couldn't fight it and let Negan in, he had never been kissed before. Shane didn't want that, just a punching bag and he took his virginity while he was at it. Thoughts were raging in his head but he let it go if just for a moment.

Negan pulled back, a good thing because he was short of breath. He still waited for the admittance of a mistake but Negan got comfortable with the pillow behind him and he shrieked when Negan pulled him into his chest, his strong arm encompassing him tight. “Shit that took too long. I really thought you were going to make me wait longer.” Sighing he wanted to understand what he meant. “What do you mean?” Still he hovered his hand undecidedly over Negan's Broad chest then thought “screw it” and pressed his palm down on it, he heard the blood swirling in a pound against his eardrums and a pull in his heart. He calmed down when Negan put his own hand on his. “I think we danced long enough around this” It was a simple kiss on his lips this time. 

“I don't see how you could really want this. I'm nothing special and this child is Shane's. He was an asshole.” The hold on him tightened. “You speak as if it was your choice. There were things you could have done to terminate this pregnancy but you didn't because you are kind. You know it's not your baby's fault it's coming into this world as much as you know it doesn't have to follow on Shane's footsteps.” He still couldn't believe someone would want to raise a child with him that wasn't theirs, much less be with him without him being their personal punching bag. “Yeah.” He replied.

Negan coul see something was waning on his mind and that something was his self worth. “We have time. Let me show you what I see In you.” A part of Daryl wanted that so desperately but then again he couldn't believe it. “Can I walk around? See the view?” “Sure” Negan answered with no resistance. It couldn't be that easy, he could discover secrets but as soon as he was dressed he was lead out the door. It started out with Daryl being guarded and following Negan's lead and when Negan reached out to put an arm around him he sped up. When Negan tried to touch his wrist he pulled away and asked about a stupid painting instead. Thirty minutes later and he was seeing parts of The Sanctuary previously unknown. He was lead through two big and heavy metal doors, they creaked as Negan effortlessly opened them though they were sticking. It was a balcony if you could call it that in such a setting but when he saw the stars he looked up wondering if he could wish upon them for an easier life.

“I've never even taken my wives here.” Daryl looked over at Negan's face, staring out and he felt the urge to touch it. He saw Negan sigh and clench the railing, his eyes closed tight. It was as if Negan didn't mean to say it and then he saw wetness, he felt it couldn't be a tear. Negan grunted and wiped slowly as if attempting to hide his release. Then he turned to Daryl. “I don't even want them anymore Daryl.” “Who?” Daryl had to ask, confusion clouding his mind. “My wives. They were just entertainment. My wife would be sick of my ass if she could see me now.” This time it was Daryl who approached him, holding his hand. “I want to fight it but I don't. You know? I want you to be happy even if it's without me and I don't know what scares me more. You running or you staying,” Daryl held on to a now trembling chin and kissed him softly, Taking his time to deepen it. Negan had to know, had to know he was worth it.

When he let go Negan stared. “Tell me what this is. Us. Tell me.” It came out as a beg against his forehead as he was held tight. A call seeping in through his weary body and soul. “I don't know but you deserve to love again.” It was all Daryl could offer right then. Negan's body tingled at Daryl's whisper against his lips. “You deserve happiness too Daryl. Not because of all the bad shit you've been through but because you're good.” In that moment Daryl really felt maybe it was true and that Negan didn't act the way towards him because it was owed due to Shane's cruelty but that it was just because he was the person he was, someone who deserved good things.

It was still too much to process, he had always been an object to everyone around him, even friends. “Chocolate.” He muttered, the only thing that could escape his lips in that moment. Negan gazed at his eyes then towards his lips. “What?” Negan inquired. “I want chocolate.” He unintentionally rubbed his stomach, it wasn't for a manipulative pull but basic instinct but Negan put his arm around his shoulders and led him to his bedroom. Negan opened a drawer and pulled out not one but two chocolate bars. 

It was just a distraction to keep things from becoming heavy but he sank his teeth into the chocolate that was partially melted. It only made it tastier and he closed his eyes, licking off sweet remnants off his lips. When he looked over Negan was staring at him, it wasn't sexual but more adoration and Daryl gave a small smile. Negan grinned more broadly back. “You love sweets you cute little cupcake.” Daryl blushed at the comment of cute, pink stretching down his neck. He ate the rest of the bar in silence then played with the wrapper of the other candy. He waited for it, Negan to ask a “favor” since he got the luxury of chocolate.

“This is it.” He thought when Negan stalked forward but a hand combed through his hair and then tapped on the bar. “Hide it good, someone may take it otherwise.” His head was pushed gently to Negan's stomach and his shoulders rubbed gently. “Where do you want to sleep tonight? I can get you a room made up or you're free to stay here. Your call.” It wasn't even a contemplation on his part as Daryl's lips dragged across Negan's soft shirt. “Here is okay.” It felt pretty good when Negan didn't say a thing, just kept rubbing gently at his shoulders before pulling him and pushing him towards the bed. When Negan pushed back the covers and tucked him in, something that hadn't been done since his mother lived he sighed. Negan kissed his cheek and Daryl tried to convince himself that it didn't matter, he was just an object as usual but inside warm feelings were bubbling that he wouldn't be able to stop even if his mind told him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel it in the air!! Can you?? The butt sex is so close, I think...that muse is a skank and has her own mind, I'm just guessing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sickening fluff.

Daryl woke up to a hand running up his side and touching at his belly. It was just like falling asleep last night. Sweet touches and throaty whispers. “I got to find something for you to do today.” Negan whispered and rubbed his back. Daryl rolled on his back and startled as Negan lifted his shirt and kissed his pregnant belly. “I have to leave to do a run for a week but Simon has instructions to take care of you.” “You're leaving?” It was said with hurt and disappointment. “It's not like I want to but I have to.”

Daryl didn't know if it was him or the hormones but anger had made its way in. It was too much having Negan leave him, he was just starting to feel okay with his life, with this baby. “I'm going to be gone a whole week Daryl, let's talk before I leave.” Daryl knew it was stupid but he stuffed a bagel in his mouth and refused to look at Negan. There was a long sigh and it seemed Negan gave up and started to eat his own breakfast. “I'll see you when I get back.” Negan pet his hair but he hissed and refused to look his way.

The week went by fine with Simon, Daryl helped some ladies wash clothes after Simon quoted Negan about Daryl not sitting around moping and getting unfit. The days passed quickly and Simon was funny, even quirky like that home cleaning products dude from tv, Billy something. He felt safe except that one day a dude at dinner eyed him up and down hungrily but Simon put a stop to his creepy staring. Daryl was sitting in Negan's room on his nice couch oiling down his crossbow and whittling away at wood to make bolts, it made him giddy knowing Negan would disapprove of the mess he made. He had been getting more tired now and he looked at the comfy bed and what did it matter? He could take a damn nap at 3 PM if he wanted to so he did. 

“Wake up sunshine, you with me cupcake?” A strong voice purred in his ear making him smile though he wasn't with it yet. Gentle kisses landed on his ears and he latched onto a muscled arm. “Cupcake.” “Hmm.” Daryl moaned exhaling loudly when his belly was rubbed. “Look at that cute little belly growing with our bean.” It made him open his eyes then, sleep had made him forget he was pregnant, that Negan had been gone and was the one whispering to him.

“Our bean.” It was such kind words but they felt like a stab. “What are you doing here?” Daryl seethed, scrunching up the sheets at his chest to hide behind them. “it's been a week and this is my room.” Negan sing songed then playfully snatched his sheets down. “Quit it!” Daryl snapped. “Baby are we doing this again? Look at Rick. Doesn't he leave you because he has leadership shit to do? I got people that depend on me. I left you with Simon! He's my best guy, he's you to Rick but I knew he would do the best job taking care of you. I can compromise.”

It just made Daryl feel guilty, he had taken Simon's valuable time and he had left Rick. “You..you suck Negan!” Daryl startled to sniffle. “Darling what's wrong?” Negan pat his thigh. “Why did you let him stay with me if he's needed? Why am I even here?” Daryl asked through hurt. Negan rubbed at his belly. “That's not really what I was saying. Come here.” Daryl let Negan pull him to his chest. “I thought of you everyday. I didn't want to leave.” Negan boinked his nose and it was such an odd thing to do that Daryl had to laugh.

“Let's make up for lost time huh?” Negan touched his stomach again then traveled hands down to his dick. “Negan don't.” It was a small and reluctant whine but was enough for Negan to pull back. “Let's cuddle.” It also seemed very unlike Negan to not push if he wanted sex but Negan held him closer and kissed his hair. “I found you some prenatal vitamins and a carseat. We will need lots of shit but it's a start.” It made that tingle start up in Daryl again, he had never felt it before Negan. “Thanks.” It's all he had but it made Negan chuckle again and kiss his cheek. “I'm so tired. Mind if I take my shirt off?” Negan asked. He wondered why he was asked but then Negan was always making him at ease. “That's fine.” Negan took of off and fake bit at his palm. “Night Daryl.” Negan's snores were enough to pull him into the best slumber he had all week.

When Daryl woke up once again he heard Negan singing in the shower quite horribly and he rolled over to see a pill and glass of water in what he now assumed was his side of the bed. “Rick the Prick is visiting you today. I got our stuff yesterday from Alexandria and he was whining about you, saying some really horrible lies about me.” Daryl doubted they were lies. “I don't want him seeing the compound so Dwight's setting up some comfy seats and a tarp up. I'm sure you two are able to protect yourselves but Simon will be close by. He knows the area better.” Daryl knew it was more for Negan's assurance but he found it sweet? Negan sweet, this world.

Daryl thought it was odd Negan didn't want Rick to see The Sanctuary but he could go where he pleased. The seats were plush, a box set up like a table had fresh fruits and vegetables and plenty of bottled water. He knew quickly this was all for him and not Rick. “Daryl!” Rick ran to him, he wasn't able to drive right up so close to The Sanctuary. Carl had done made enough distrust. Rick studied his stomach making Daryl blush. “Stop man!” At least he looked embarrassed. “I'm sorry brother, your growing.” Daryl scrunched up his eyes. “Shut up! Of course I am! I'm pregnant!” Rick laughed and slapped his back. “Did you really just need a break or is Negan holding something over you?”

It was hard but Daryl never danced around the truth. “He's an asshole but he's helping Rick. I can't explain it, he's just different with me. He's...nice.” Rick gawked. “He's nice?” Daryl bit at his nail. “I don't expect you to get it. He feeds me, treats me good, I woke up this morning to prenatal vitamins and horrible singing in the shower.” Rick's eyes shot up to his hairline. “Y'all are sleeping together?” It was said with disgust and disbelief. “No we're not and that's none of your damn business anyway!”

Rick looked calm though Daryl snapped, he was used to Daryl's temper but he wasn't done. “I told you what Shane was, I could smell his stank a mile away. Dale too and even after what he did to me you still believed he changed. Lying bastard!” Rick stood up. “Daryl.” Daryl huffed. “No I get it you didn't know what he did to me but he was your best friend! You should have known he was a dick!” Rick approached him and Daryl leaned forward. “And Negan the big bad wolf! He's the one to save me from him.” Rick dropped to his knees and and kneaded Daryl's thigh. “Sorry doesn't change it, I didn't know. I know you couldn't tell me and if I knew I would have ended it but I didn't. I can see why you are grateful to him.”

“This isn't gratefulness!” Daryl screeched. “Can't you see it? He just listens to me.” Rick didn't see it because he hadn't witnessed it but he did trust Daryl, he knew he could read people well. “I can't pretend to get it Daryl but I know you. You're my brother and if you say there's more to Negan than what I see than there is.” A part of Rick felt like shit, if he had listened to his friend things wouldn't have gotten this far. “I love you Daryl, I want you with us but if Negan's taking care of you that's all I want.”

“I've never been treated this way Rick. Like I'm something, like I belong.” Rick wanted to say wasn't that how they treated him? But when he saw Negan slowly walking their way, he saw Daryl's eyes tracing his every step and he knew it was a different way Negan treated him. A way Rick and his group couldn't. “I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything cup...er Daryl.” Rick heard the flounder but couldn't decipher what word Negan was going to say. “Geesh, I'm fine Negan. Don't need you waiting on me.” Rick smiled, Negan was a busy man but he wanted to check on Daryl or rather just see his face. Good, it was mutual. 

“I'm just going to leave you two lovebirds alone.” Rick said casually. Daryl flustered and Negan leaned back rubbing at his scruff. “Yeah cupcake Ricky’s got things to do.” Daryl shoved Negan playfully and he laughed bringing Daryl in for a side hug. “Take care of him Negan.” Rick took one long look at his friend who was wearing a genuine smile, that was a first. “See you later cupcake.” Rick teased. Then he walked away grinning madly at Daryl's fussing. “Why did you call me that in front of him?” Then he heard an exaggerated smooching sound. “What? Prefer sugar lips?” Negan taunted. Yep, Daryl would be just fine here with Negan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of smut mixed with LOTS of fluff. I haven't wrote smut in over a week. What's wrong with me? Simon might have to be my victim...

Daryl walked to the bathroom smiling uncontrollably. Yesterday was wonderful, Negan fed him, cuddled, they hardly did a thing. Daryl rolled his eyes at the overuse of the nickname cupcake. He looked at the mirror after taking off his shirt and froze. He was getting big, the bruises Shane left were healing but the scars and memories would always be there. Suddenly everything felt hard having this baby, Shane's baby. Keeping this child safe. What he went through, he held his wrist like it was burning. The image of Shane holding him down making it feel like the pain was fresh.

Negan heard the shower going and looked at the breakfast Dwight sent up smirking. He even had the cooks try their hand a cream cheese and it was fan-fucking-tastic. Cupcake would love it with that extra sweetness it had. He knocked but got no answer. “Come on cupcake. Breakfast is ready.” Negan didn't hear a peep so he sat and waited. Patience wasn't something he had learned before the outbreak and being the leader made waiting something he simply didn't do but he waited for Daryl.

“Daryl get your ass out or I'm dragging it out.” It had been nearly thirty minutes and he knew he had been in there a while befiore he arrived. Grumbling he opened the door. “Cover up your prunes because I'm here!” There was no steam in the shower and that meant cold water. Daryl wasn't even looking up when he opened the shower. He was a wet, cold rat staring at nothing. “Cupcake.” He got no answer so he sighed and grabbed a large and fluffy towel and put in on the sink.

It wasn't hard to pull Daryl up to standing. He put the towel around him and then he decided to shiver. “Negan?” Negan got another towel and dried his cold hair. “What are you doing? Trying to get sick when you're pregnant? That's irresponsible Daryl.” It made him look to the floor. Negan pulled him to the bed to sit while he dried him off, rubbing warmth back into his icy limbs. Daryl wouldn't look at him and didn't move as Negan dried him off. “What's wrong Daryl?”

“Nothing.” Negan pushed his head into his warm stomach and rubbed his back. “Come on talk to me.” Daryl pulled off him. “Look at me, I'm pregnant.” Negan took an eyeful of his stomach. “Say it ain't so! I had no clue. Daryl you vixen!” Daryl pushed him back and scoffed. “I'm glad you find this amusing. Someone's has to cut me open and not kill me! Did Dr. Carson even do surgery? Maybe it would be best if he slipped up!” Negan shook his head. “Daryl stop it. I've done told you you're fine and yes Dr. Carson did do surgeries, he's done a lot of them since being here too.” 

Daryl gnawed on his thumb. “Shane's still the daddy.” Negan got Daryl's clothes out. “Shane's still the sperm donor you mean.” He dressed Daryl then put a jacket on for good measure and pulled him to his feet. “Come on fieldtrip time.” Negan barked. “Where we going?” Daryl asked. He would never admit it but he felt better after being dressed. “We're going to see the operation room.”

Daryl looked at a spotless room. It had a overhead light and white walls. There were carts filled with medical supplies and plenty of gloves. “Wow.” He muttered. “Yeah we sterilize the best we can. We got time Daryl, my Saviors are finding you scalpels that have never been used before and anesthesia. You're going to have the best because that's what you and bean deserve.” Daryl felt tears coming on so he turned his back. “Damn.” He muttered and was held tightly from behind by negan. “Is it enough cupcake?” Negan's concern made him giggle and Negan came around to see him laughing hysterically.

“Daryl are you okay?” Daryl calmed himself, grabbing at his stomach. “Yeah, I'm fine Negan. I'm good.” He saw Negan was still concerned so he came towards him and kissed him sweetly. “Thanks foreverything. I just get scared you know? For so long I was scared of Shane and then when he was gone I had to accept that fear was gone and it felt weird adjusting and now? I'm having his kid and I'm scared again. Scared of being cut open, scared of seeing his eyes on my baby.” Negan pushed his forehead to Daryl's and sucked in his air. “You're going to be fine. Your incision will be another beautiful scar of yours and this baby is going to be just like you. Kind.” Daryl looked at Negan's face all blurry next to his. How could such a cruel man say such sweet things?

“Come on let's eat.” Negan chirped and put his arm around him. About that time Daryl's stomach rumbled and Negan laughed and held him closer. Daryl ate quickly as usual and the cream cheese was too good. Daryl started to cut off pieces of it and eat it plain. He then followed Negan around The Sanctuary that ended up being larger than he thought. After an hour of walking his feet hurt and as Negan went to show him where they stored bulk food Daryl was slowing down as he watched Negan talk animatedly and almost leave him. He thought of calling out but then Negan turned and leaned back. “Look at you cupcake!” Negan walked over and stared. Daryl was too cute! Panting, belly bulging, and a red face. Negan smirked at his tired guy but Daryl pouted. “Stop staring!”

He was always self conscious, never letting go. “Baby I'm just looking at how cute you are.” Daryl crossed his arms. “I ain't cute and I need to sit.” Negan brought him a folding chair from not far off and as he was eased into it by Negan he thought once more what all would Negan do for him?

It wouldn't take long for him to know that answer more in depth, more proof in the barrel. At 2:14 in the morning he woke up and after fifteen minutes of no more rest and a constant nagging in his head he pushed Negan at his shoulders, frustrated by his desire of the moment that wouldn't pass. “What is it Daryl?” Negan groaned and was pushed more urgently. “Pickles.” Daryl whined and Negan pushed sleepy crust from his eyes and sat up. “What?” Daryl nuzzled closer to him. “I want pickles.” And that is when Negan put on a shirt and went to the door with no complaint. “Anything else cupcake?” It was said both bitter and sweet but Daryl didn't give a shit, he was hungry. “Jelly.” Negan scratched his ear and sighed. “You said jelly right?” Daryl nodded in the dark and Negan sighed. “Use your mouth Daryl. I'm not a cat.” Daryl yelled out seriously. “Yes Negan jelly and hurry!” That's how Dwight found Negan in his boxers bending over the fridge to get his cupcake some jelly at 2:43 AM.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I about had a panic attack. I had 4 paragraphs left to proofread and my phone died! I have no back up and was resigned to rewriting later. Thank God for skank brothers and their magical technological abilities. He's still a turd...

Negan shut the door gently just in case Daryl had fallen back to sleep but he saw a dark lump tossing. He turned on the light just to see Daryl make a sound and make grabby hands. “You did not just squeal for pickles and jelly.” Negan stated but Daryl just reached out more aggressively. The jelly and homemade pickles were opened at lightening speed and Negan cringed as he handed over a spoon. A thick layer of globby jelly was smeared down a round pickle and he watched Daryl down it in three bites.

The thought of making an inappropriate joke passed his mind but he thought better of it and scrunched up his face as Daryl licked his palm then each finger loudly. It wasn't sexy at all, nasty actually. Daryl had tuned him out completely, oblivious to his judging and got another pickle and slathered it in jelly. “Want some?” Daryl held out the gooey pickle and now that was cute. He had jelly on his lips, his hair sleep tousled, one spit cleaned hand to his belly with an expectant look on his face like he wanted Negan to try it.

“I don't know how I'll make it but I'll pass.” It was said in a dull tone. Daryl stared at the pickle like seeing it the first time and threw it to the floor. “Daryl that jelly is going to be a bitch to clean up!” Daryl didn't hear him though. “You think it's disgusting, that I'm disgusting!” Daryl then turned from facing him and started sniffling. “Daryl?” He didn't get a reply but he didn't expect one either. He moved the pickles and jelly and put it on the night stand and put one of Daryl's concoctions together and gulped. 

“Daryl.” He heard a crisp bite and a little gag along with chewing and cut his eyes over. He wanted to be mad, give his most menacing look but he started laughing at Negan trying to down a disgusting pickle. “It's not that bad.” Negan lied and took a smaller bite. Daryl laughed some more. “Come on, don't let me eat it alone.” Negan was screaming in his head for Daryl to join him and also not to release the food he had eaten. He pushed the pickle to Daryl's lips and he took a bite. “Thank God.” His mind supplied when after two baby bites fed by him Daryl took the pickle from him and inhaled it.

Negan gestured to the toilet, his mouth still full and peed to make it sound right as he spat the remainder left in his mouth into the toilet and flushed it down. After washing his hands he saw Daryl making a third pickle so he got him a bottled water and offered it up before laying down. Negan was a clean freak and hoped that there was no jelly in his premiere collection rice bed. “You're not that sneaky.” Daryl said around a mouthful. “What?” Negan asked innocently wondering what he did now. “You spat it out, you thought it was gross.” Negan put an arm around him and kissed his shoulder. “So what? You're pregnant. You're tastebuds are all wonky right now. What matters is you like it.” 

“Then why did you eat it?” Daryl asked. “Because you were freaking out over something stupid.” Daryl leaned into Negan. “Wasn't stupid.” He huffed. Negan sighed. “It's okay to be emotional. Just know I'll be here.” Daryl looked up at him. “Why would you want to? What's it it for you?” Negan nestled down further in the bed drawing a blank. “Hell I don't even know Daryl. I just want to take care of you. Sometimes things just don't make sense.” It didn't seem a good enough explanation and something had been eating him up since Negan had left him.

“Maybe you just want a baby.”Negan froze, not sure he had heard right. “When you were gone I overheard a girl saying you wanted a baby. Was obsessed with your wives getting pregnant. Maybe you just want this baby.” Negan crossed his arms. “That's bullshit Daryl!” Daryl scoffed. “Why's that?” Negan looked at him, hurt reflecting in his eyes. “Because I'm not the daddy okay. My wives? They would be having my child and this isn't my child.” Daryl pouted. “Doesn't mean shit. You can't have your own so this is second best. Maybe you're using me.” Negan got out of bed, irritation arising. “And what's stopping me Daryl? You're here, Ricks satisfied now. If I just wanted a baby then I'd be a baby snatcher. Throw you in some cell, force you to eat, take care of yourself and then when it's due time just take the baby. I'm not going to get up at three am for damn jelly pickles! I'm just going to take what I want and get it easy!”

Negan was shaking with anger, his voice high. Daryl realized he had been hearing knocking as Negan sighed and opened the door. “What?” He screamed, it was Simon. “Just making sure everything's okay Negan.” It was calmly said and Negan groaned. “Yeah, I'm peachy. Now scram.” Negan avoided Daryl's gaze and sat down on the bed. It was anger but not violent anger. “Negan.” Daryl bit at his thumb and approached him. He tugged on his shirt. “Negan.” Negan turned to him resigned. “What? Want to tell me I'm a user some more?” Daryl pushed his warm head against Negan's bicep. “It's not even why I'm mad.” Negan muttered through a deep inhale.

“It's that you want to believe that. It's easier for you to think I want little bean and not you.” Daryl's mind was always a swirl of emotions and thoughts. He thought he was shit but he just kept scanning through his thoughts never linking them to his actual sense of self worth. “Maybe it is.” Negan turned to him and saw glassy eyes though they refused to shed tears. “I want you. Insecurity and all. I want this child to be ours, not know a thing about Shane. I want you to let me give that to you.” Daryl hugged Negan's arm. “I want you to know that I want that too but it's not going to be easy.” Negan smirked and kissed his hand. “Good. I don't like easy when it comes to what really matters.”

Negan turned his head and kissed him, hazel flicks glowing in his eyes. “I wish you could see it.” Negan was staring at him. “See what?” Daryl wanted to know. “How beautiful you are.” It was said like a fact, sure and true. Daryl didn't believe it but he let out a shaky breathe, his inner core warm and trembling and he leaned into Negan welcoming another kiss. Soon enough he was laying on his back in the center of the bed, Negan on top of him spreading kisses all over.

His dick twitched when Negan breathed against his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up and then his nipples were massaged and that was a first. His let out a pleasured moan and spread his legs further and Negan grinned against him before pinching on a nipple and a fire of arousal traveled down to his groin. He didn't know if it was a pregnancy thing but all the sudden his pecks felt sensitive and full and he felt the first pearl of precum seep out of his dick as Negan pinched again.

Negan lifted himself on his arms and let Daryl go. His face was red and hot, eyes dazed and dark, no hazel embers left. “Is it okay what I'm doing?” Daryl had felt comfortable the whole time, wanted but not in the object kind of way it was with Shane. Negan had pushed his whole body off of him and Daryl smiled, just the corners of his lips but it was a smile and pulled him to him. “Yeah I'm good for now. I may not be able to do certain stuff but yeah.” He went to kiss Negan but the other pulled back and touched Daryl's lips. “It's okay to say stop at anytime. Do only what you want Daryl.”

Negan leaned in this time for a kiss and it wasn't frantic and needy like the others but slow and romantic, each thrust of their tongues like slow motion and then he felt Negan's hands track down his stomach slowly and stop at the waistband of his boxers. Negan pulled off the kiss to assess him and once Daryl nodded he moved his hand down further. Daryl clung tight to Negan's shoulders as he grabbed his dick and stroked it, his eyes were closed as he leaked profusely but when he opened them Negan was staring at him.

It made him leak more, moaning at the intense pleasure of Negan's hands because it wasn't Negan getting off by looking at a dick. It wasn't Shane just needing a hole to fill. It was Negan wanting to see his pleasure, see him as they did this. He pulled Negan down for a kiss and moaned against his lips as Negan swirled at his slit. “Like that?” Daryl blushed and rested his flustered face against Negan's neck. “Okay you're not up to dirty talk yet. That's okay.”

Daryl had a reply but it was lost when Negan stroked him harder, lathering his precum down his shaft and he grunted when his balls were cupped and then rolled back and forth. Negan pulled his head back from his neck and pressed it to a pillow and started sucking on his nipple. Daryl withered, a breathy moan escaping when his spit slicked nipple was grazed by teeth then sucked upon harder. His dick was seeping more than it ever had and Negan stroked him harder stopping his fast pace on his shaft to circle his engorged head and wipe at his slit, it made Daryl's legs clench harder around Negan and that mouth left his nipple to nip at his neck and Daryl cried out, cumming thicky on Negan's stomach.

He was kissed through his orgasm and as he recovered he blushed, he thought he would last longer. “Here let me.” Daryl offered, maintaining composure as his hands crept down to Negan's length. Negan grabbed his hand and kissed it. “No it's okay. I got it.” Daryl watched him move and he thought he was leaving the bed but he leaned against Daryl, laying on his side and kissed Daryl's neck once more. “I liked seeing you let loose.” Negan groaned out through clenched teeth as he stroked himself. “I thought watching you eat, sleep, and just be you was cute. I had no idea.” That had Daryl pushing up to kiss Negan so Negan wrapped one hand around Daryl's waist tight as the other stroked harder.

Daryl watched on curiously. He never watched porn being too close to his brother at all times and the internet cost money he didn't have. It was different watching someone else touch themselves. Negan smirked and slowed down when he realized Daryl studying him, he cupped his balls then licked his finger slowly before pushing it down on his slit. Daryl's breathing had slowed down in mesmerization. Negan kissed him once more then stroked his head harder releasing on Daryl.

Negan moaned when he saw the mess he had made. Daryl's small pudge coated white. “Shit I didn't mean to. Is it okay?” Daryl nodded a “yes” not able to talk and stared intently as Negan ran a hand through his cum and licked it off. A gasp escaped tight lips and Negan kissed him, Daryl deepened the kiss wanting a better taste of Negan. Feeling that everything was cool now Negan leaned down and licked a thick strip through his essence. That cute belly jiggled as he cleaned it off, he sighed at the thin sheen of his saliva now coating Daryl's belly. “Damn cupcake, way to treat your boyfriend.” Daryl cocked his head like a puppy making Negan full on grin. “Boyfriend?” Daryl asked low. “Well I don't just jizz for anyone Daryl.” Negan spoke calmly but he wondered exactly how naive his cupcake really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Smut! Yay!!! I didn't feel my smut was as good as usual but those who know me know Negan and Rick is where all my muse "stuffs" it's magic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff. Ugh,

Daryl was in shock, Negan had just called himself his boyfriend. He was slowly adjusting to the thought that Negan may help him raise this child but he still couldn't grasp Negan wanting him fully. “Cupcake what are you thinking about over there?” Negan's thick fingers were grazing up and down his wet stomach as he smirked. “Nothing.” He didn't want another preaching from Negan, he just had to process this information and he already knew it was true that Negan wanted him.

Negan straddled him, kissing his pink and swollen lips. Though Negan was on top it almost felt like Daryl had control. “Whatever your thinking stop it, you were mine the moment you drove here.” Daryl smiled though it hurt, how stupid was he to think he was more than a possession? Oblivious to Daryl's inner turmoil Negan rubbed his puffy belly. “I'm yours too you know? When I see you I see everything I need.” Daryl wanted to ask about the wives but just couldn't, too flustered at being told Negan was his too. “So are we in this together?” Negan asked. “Yes.” It was all Daryl could say and Negan rubbed at his thighs. “Good because you're the whole package with sprinkles cupcake.” 

Negan eased off of him and pulled him to his chest. Daryl grinned in happiness and it made Negan reflect a grin of his own. His words were finally sinking in and that was good. Shane had did a number on his boy And something told him he wasn't the only one to treat him bad. Daryl was held through his light snoring and Negan glanced over his naked form, the scars were hideous and Negan knew Shane wasn't the cause of all of them. It made him angry but he had nowhere to direct it at the moment so he held Daryl tighter vowing never to hurt him intentionally.

Daryl yawned, puffing out his belly and rubbed it. The pouch suddenly looked a bit bigger though it was still small. He saw a hot plate and milk but no Negan then he spotted a note telling him Negan was busy and to take a shower, eat, then to take a walk with Dwight and not go alone. He crinkled the note up not liking demands but he still ate, showered, and dressed letting Dwight led him outside and the fresh air felt good on his skin and in his lungs. It took a while to tire out when he didn't have Negan's marching to follow.

The day was boring when he got inside. Reading and working on his already shiny crossbow. Lunch was delivered and he took a nap. When he got up he clenched his fists, he wanted to go out again but didn't want to ask Dwight like he needed protection but he also knew he shouldn't go alone. He got lucky when Dwight knocked on his door and asked him about a walk himself. Dwight had never been mean to Daryl personally but he could be an ass, he didn't like Rick for some reason but he left Daryl alone and didn't harass him like he saw he did with Rick and fellow saviors.

They walked back in and he rounded a corner to see Negan standing tall and shaking his head angrily at a woman in a slinky black dress. Daryl walked up but it was a long hallway and Negan was turned away from him. It was time to lay into him, Daryl was bored all day and Dwight was always there, the note was uncalled for and Daryl wasn't someone to be ruled over, he had that enough of that in life and if Negan wanted him as a boyfriend he wouldn't settle for less. “Why aren't you listening to me?” The woman shouted.

Negan rubbed his forehead. “I am you needy cat in heat.” Negan spat back. “Well I'm your wife, I have needs like all of us that you have ignored for days Negan, make that weeks!” Negan had long lost interest in them, Daryl was on his mind every moment he was awake, it started as a nagging concern, then a constant worry that the man was okay and taking care of himself, when Daryl drove up to his gates he knew he had it bad. “Look buttercup.” It didn't sound sweet like when he cooed “cupcake” to Daryl. “What I say goes and I say pet that beaver yourself.” The woman scoffed, raising her hand like to slap him but thought better if it. “We have an agreement.” Negan sighed. “Yeah it says you get what you want within limits and I get whatever I desire of you. Right now it's for you to shut up your whining.”

The woman made an irritated sound. She looked over and saw Daryl and made a loud sound again before smirking as Negan's back was still turned to Daryl. “It's that guy Dean right?” She inquired. “Daryl.” Negan corrected wearily. “I get it, he's a cute puppy, all sweet and pregnant. Probably a good lay being all mopey about having this baby. He would fuck you to keep him safe, help him have this baby. He's real good in bed and new to you so It gets you real turned on right Negan?” 

Negan backed up from her. “I don't like you're implying.” Negan huffed. “What? That he would sell his body for what he needs? Or that he's actually good in bed?” Daryl was glad Lucille was in his room because this bitch was asking for it. “Funny you say that.” The woman grinned, her plan working. “I know Daryl has balls, I've seen them you know but he's still more a lady than you. He hasn't asked me for shit, he doesn't pout all day rolling around in a skanky dress and it's not any of your business but I haven't fucked him! He has more class than putting out on the first date if you know what I mean.” Negan was holding back before succumbing to his full rage.

“You're lying, it's an agreement as usual.” Negan came up in her face. “Daryl doesn't need me, he's stronger than that. I suggest you shut that mouth of yours.” Negan pressed her to the wall now though it wasn't rough and him placing his hands above her shoulders that were against the wall was enough to intimidate her. “You don't talk about him. To me or anyone else. You don't speak to him. If you cause him problems I may just have to go back on the anti violence part of our contract. Remember that little part?” The woman gulped. “I mean it. I know what a sneaky bitch you can be. Leave him alone. You think you know me? What I'm capable of?You don't.” He threatened.

She pushed back gently against him and her voice quacked. “Yes sir Negan.” Daryl couldn't see the menacing sneer on his face, dark anger in every feature. The woman ran off and Daryl walked more slowly to him now. When Negan turned his face was scary but it elighted in a smile when he saw Daryl, his eyes open and flickering again. “Cupcake! Aren't you a vision for sore eyes? Dwight.” His name was said with disappointment. “Hey Negan.” Daryl spoke gently. Negan pointed to Dwight. “We will talk later on how to enter a room properly,” Dwight downcast his eyes and ran off. “How much you hear?” Negan ran a hand through his scruff. “Enough.” Daryl muttered. “She's a handful Daryl. She was just speaking. You know what our situation is, how strong you are.” Daryl Let out an amused huff. He thought Negan would apologize for being somewhat intimidating with the woman, not convince him the parts she spoke badly of him didn't seep into his thoughts. “Yeah I know.” Daryl stated simply because it was true what Negan said. “I'm hungry, let's talk.” Negan walked him to the kitchen and got some fresh fruit. When Daryl touched a homemade bag of chips Negan snatched it away. “Healthy.” He chided and went to to door, opening it for Daryl. 

Daryl took a chunk out of the apple then looked at Negan who was rolling his back and forth against his jeans. “I get you want the best but that note wasn't cool.” Negan looked up from the apple, thinking Daryl wanted to speak of his wife, suddenly he didn't like that word. “The note?” Negan felt confused. “Yeah, I ain't no house cat or your wife. You can't give me detailed instructions and expect me to follow blindly.” Negan smiled, glad that Daryl was sticking up for himself. “I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you exercise, you know that's important with male pregnancy. No more instructions. I can trust you to take your vitamins, eat well, and do right for this baby?” Daryl sucked in air, this agreement had to be the negotian part of their relationship and didn't saying relationship in his head sound funny?

“I will Negan, I like you taking care of me but that note was like a demand letter.” Negan smiled, he didn't see it that way at the time but look at his baby being all grown up. “I'm sorry I meant well but I can be domineering.” Daryl bit into his apple again. “I know, I was really angry but seeing you with that chick calmed me down.” Negan laughed and it sounded wonderful. “She's a handful. I didn't like what she was insinuating.” Daryl wiped some juice from his lips. “Is it true? Your wives have been neglected?” Negan leaned over, placing his elbows on his knees and sighed. He didn't like how he felt about Daryl at first, feelings were hard but after discovering what Shane did he was unable to make his feelings Daryls fault. How could he be cruel to someone who had been through so much when he was the one with those feelings?

“I didn't think much when I found out you were pregnant other than shit, this isn't going to be easy but you just eased into my thoughts. Slowly really and then my wives weren't enough. I still didn't know it was you.” Negan laughed. “When you left, this place didn't seem right and when I saw you each time everything was okay but when you drove here that was it.” Daryl stared, unmoving. “So you haven't been with them?” Negan sighed. “When would I have time daryl? When you're sleeping in my bed? I would never do that again.” Daryl decided now wasn't the time to ask what he meant. “They never slept here in my bed so I never did that them either.” Daryl fidgeted with his apple, this was more than Daryl being a boyfriend. Negan felt more for him than what he thought he did. Every time he discovered a new thing Negan felt for him it morphed into one more admission. “Let's go for a walk.” Negan's voice cut through his mind. “Yeah let's go.” Daryl agreed. What else was there to discuss? Daryl couldn't run from it this time not that he wanted to, it didn't even need to be said to be confirmed. Negan loved him but it was only a little bit scary.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geesh peeps! I'm on a roll with these updates. More fluff and SMUT!! Yay! *throws confetti

When Daryl woke up he saw Negan staring out a window, it was a full moon outside and blue light illuminated Negan's body that only wore black boxers. His face was calm and relaxed as he looked out and his hair appeared jet black in the darkness of the room, the moon the only source of light. “What time is it?” Daryl rasped. Negan turned, his teeth gleaming when he smiled. “Ten.” Daryl had slept a whole six hours. “Damn I slept the day away.” 

Negan turned to him. “You needed it.” He stated and crawled into bed. “You should eat.” Daryl ignored his suggestion and snuggled up to him, the pads of his fingers slowly touching Negan's sparse chest hair. “What did you do when I slept?” Daryl asked sleepily. “Watched my beautiful cupcake sleep then did some paperwork as I listened to him snore.” Daryl kissed Negan's warm chest. “You want me to get you something to eat?”

“Hmm.” Was Daryl's reply as he snuggled in closer. Negan rolled on his side and kissed Daryl. “Or I can think of something else.” Negan cooed and nibbled on his earlobe. Daryl moaned when Negan fondled him gently smirking at Daryl's grunts. “I loved seeing you cum last night.” Negan felt relief when Daryl didn't blush, his only response to Negan's words a thick release of precum. “What are you doing?” Daryl squirmed when Negan's kisses down his belly got lower. “Hmm what's it look like?” Negan said with confidence 

Daryl whined at the first lick up his shaft and he let out a startled gasp when Negan sucked in his tip followed by his whole shaft. Negan sucked harder when Daryl grabbed onto his hair and released another dollop of precum onto his tongue. “Negan.” It was said needy and desperate and he let go of Daryl's dick to suck in both his balls and pinch on the base of his swollen dick. “Oh my God.” Daryl moaned out and received a quick peck to his thighs before Negan took him in again. 

Daryl closed his eyes breathing heavily and leaked profusely as he was sucked in a series of both fast and slow glides. He finally decided to look down and moaned out a throaty gust when on cue Negan looked at him and winked sexually before letting go of the base of his dick and sucking on just his tip as he stared him down. When Daryl started to leak a series of globs Negan pulled off to lick them up and lap at his slit steadily before kissing his tip. “Shit.” Daryl moaned out making Negan chuckle and get back to his dick.

Daryl's dick throbbed at each loud slurp of Negan's mouth. Every square inch of his flesh was being devoured by warmth and spit. It was Daryl's first blow job and he couldn't have imagined this was how it was, he had been missing so much but with Merle it had been impossible. On the run with walkers it wasn't feasible. Now he was pregnant with a dead man's child and experiencing life. “Ahh.” It was a breathy sound from his lips when Negan's tongue touched something else he had never experienced. Did people really do this?

Negan's wet tongue was lapping at his rim and he saw his dick twitch when Negan swirled around his rim and started to lick in. He felt a pool of spit lather at his puckered hole but Negan pressed a finger in, depositing the saliva deep inside. “You okay up there cupcake?” Daryl nodded and spread his legs wider. His eyes were closed but they jolted open when Negan delved wider inside his hole. Daryl panted, Negan was licking him open and rubbing a finger across his leaky slit. “I'm gonna make you come so hard Daryl.” Negan promised.

Negan lapped at his hole greedily, depositing more spit as he went at it and pushing the slick in with his tongue. Daryl looked down at Negan's deft hands stroking him and collecting his gathering precum to press it into his tight hole along with his spit. A finger breached his hole and prodded back and forth. Daryl stared at the ceiling moaning wantonly as Negan's licked a fat stripe up his shaft and engulfed him once more with his skilled mouth. Panting filled the room when Negan's fingers brushed something, it made him leak more and his dick twitched at a delightful pull within his whole body. He wanted to scream for Negan to stop and not stop at the same time.

Daryl pushed his ass forward chasing Negan's embedded finger beckoning them to push in further. A delighted hum of Negan's throat vibrated against his whole dick and he pushed even harder on Negan's fingers, ignoring the sweat collecting on his flushed face. Negan pulled off to lick up his balls to the tip of his dick, lapping at his slit in a succession of quick licks and swallowed him in once more. The buried finger within him pushed harder and deeper, pressing hard then swirling gently against his prostate and Daryl gasped loudly as he poured over into Negan's mouth. 

He looked down waiting to see Negan's furious face pull off. Instead Negan swallowed him whole and pulled off, he licked at a cum stained corner of his lips then crawled up to Daryl. “Did I do okay cupcake?” Daryl held his stomach and grinned. “Hell yeah.” Negan leaned into him for a kiss then paused, not sure Daryl even wanted to taste himself but Daryl met him the rest of the way then held his chin to stare lovingly into his eyes. “So what did you like most? The blow job, the fingering, or the rimming?” Negan smirked.

“Rimming? Is that what it's called?” Daryl asked innocently. Negan shook his head at his cute little cupcake. “Yeah eating ass, it's called rimming.” Negan answered blunt as ever. Daryl turned on his side and tucked himself under Negan's chin. “I liked it all. You gave me lots of firsts. Thank you.” Negan froze, ice springing in his veins. “You've never had any of that before?” Daryl scoffed against his warm neck, his heated breath ghosting Negan's neck. “No. My brother Merle didn't like gays and I always knew I was gay so I missed a lot.” Daryl laughed as Negan stared angrily at the top of Daryl's head.

Negan had heard Rick mention Merle once, not directly to him but when they all found out Daryl was pregnant. He overheard Rick telling Michonne he regretted handcuffing Daryl's brother up, that if he didn't things may have ended differently. That he wished Merle could be there for Daryl during his pregnancy. Merle died early on, Negan remembered that. Daryl hadn't pursued a guy after Merle died? There had to be gay men they crossed paths with during these walker filled times.

“Daryl you weren't a virgin when Shane raped you right?” Daryl pulled off of his tanned neck and looked at him plainly. There was no sadness or happiness, just a deep seeded acceptance in his pretty blue eyes. “Yeah. Shane was good at taking things.” Negan's face blanked white, his hands clenching up. “Daryl.” He said with hollowed sadness but Daryl shook his head and lifted Negan's chin, “it's okay. Nothing can change that but you saved me that night. Everyone was screaming and crying but I found relief. I didn't feel sick as I saw you pound him into nothing but a pile of meat. I found a little peace and it's okay.” Negan pulled a strand of Daryl's now silky hair through his fingers and sighed. “Cupcake.” Daryl pressed a hesitant kiss to his lips then grinned against him before deepening it. If Daryl could be okay with what Shane stole then Negan would too because Daryl was what mattered most and by his confident seeking of Negan's tongue right now Daryl was happy and learning to be himself. Negan grinned and started to discover something else about Daryl Dixon. He didn't have much room for lingering anger with this man by his side. Maybe Daryl was saving him as much as he was saving Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happier with the smut in this chapter. Beware of the magical powers of Jdm, he turns you to goo but it does subside.
> 
> I'm going to do a Dwight/Negan fic, don't ask me why! I'm not fond of Dwight at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: past self harm
> 
> Fluff! What is wrong with me? I'm gonna have to write a smutty side piece...

"Wakey wakey.” Negan whispered in Daryl's sleeping ear. It made Daryl smile and groan out as he stretched. Negan placed a hand on his stomach. “It's weird. Women don't even show at ten weeks and look at that.” Daryl looked at Negan's large hand covering his pouch, it was true male pregnancies had different symptoms than women. “Dr. Carson wants to do an ultrasound today.” Daryl startled, he didn't know why but that scared him. Negan saw him turn in bed, his fingers gripping the sheets. “Daryl.”

“What?” He asked, refusing to look the way of the Savior's leader. “It doesn't hurt. Just some cool gel on that cute little belly and you get to see how beans growing.” Daryl nodded, head still turned and Negan grabbed his hand. “What's wrong?” Negan asked concerned. “I don't know.” It was the truth and all Daryl knew to say. “I'll be right there with you, doing this.” Negan squeezed his hand for emphasis and Daryl looked his way. “I know.” It was said with conviction but it also sounded pitiful.

“Let me give you a bath. We don't need you stressed.” Daryl was led to the bathroom and Negan drew a bath that was warm enough. Daryl groaned after slipping in, Negan went straight to his tired legs and massaged them in the warm water. A generous portion of body wash went on a wash rag and started to wash him down. Negan washed up his thighs, stopping momentarily at jagged scars along Daryl's inner thigh before washing the sides of his legs. It was a question he wanted to ask though it wasn't his business. Daryl's eyes were closed and enjoying the moment and Negan didn't want to break the spell but it appeared his mouth had other plans.

“Why did you do it?” Daryl looked his way inquiring but then Negan touched one of the many scars littering his thigh. A big sigh was released but Daryl looked at him head on, no shame in sight. “Which time?” Daryl touched one of the scars. “My pa up and died when I was twenty. I hated him but I had no idea what living pain free felt like. All that hurt suddenly gone didn't feel right. That was the first time.” Negan didn't stop his washing but when Daryl watched him but didn't attempt to speak again Negan's voice had a eerie tone to it, needing to know more. “The second time?”

Daryl didn't hesitate, just lifted his leg for Negan to wash him underneath. “Merle was lost. Found his hand on a rooftop. I had never been without him except some juvie stays. I couldn't function if I didn't feel something to keep me in the moment. A walker would have just ate me up otherwise. I got better, got to know Rick and Carol, family with no blood and I stopped.” Negan washed at his arms. “Was that the last of it?” Daryl grumbled out a laugh. “Hell no. Merle came back and died in no time. I learned how to live without cutting after a while. Then Beth.” It was said with remorse. “After Beth it was tempting but I didn't. Well a few cigarette burns but I still consider it a win. No bleeding.” Negan washed at his shoulders and Daryl leaned over to expose the crisscrossing welts on his back.”

“Then Shane. I knew it was risk, all the germs we’re exposed to everyday but it was the worst. The constant need to do it. Every day, every hour I had to feel something. Anything. When you killed him I slowed it down and when I took a pregnancy test I knew I had to stop. Potentially killing myself was one thing but someone else's life wasn't right.” Negan put the soapy rag to Daryl's stomach and Daryl held it in place. “Do you see me as a mess now?” Daryl sounded disappointed and Negan started to move the rag out from Daryl's spread out hand. “No. I knew they were there the first time I jerked you off, now I just know why.” Daryl huffed at Negan's brash admission.

“If it didn't sicken you then why did you want to know?” Negan washed his belly carefully and thoroughly. “I just wanted to know you Daryl, I want to know every part of you. The good and bad.” Daryl slid further down in the tub. “There maybe way more bad than good.” Negan leaned in and kissed him. “You cupcake are a whole lot of good. Your stories, your hardships. They are what made you the man you are today. someone I admire.” Daryl shook his head in awe, Negan always knew what to say. “Tell me about Merle.” Negan washed his stomach then let more warm water flow from the faucet as he started to wash Daryl's body down again.

“He was the jackass everyone hated but he was my jackass you know? He was a terror to be around. Racist, homophobic, sexist. Nothing to like. A drug addicted beer guzzler. He was my brother. He was the one who took my licks from pa and took my ma’s too. The one who stole medicine from the pharmacy when my ma drank so much she stopped caring and he nursed me back to health. Sung to me in his throaty voice, I can't even describe his voice, like a broken voice box or something. He couldn't sing for shit but he sung to me when my mind could barely process his presence.”

Daryl had small tears trickling down his face now but he was smiling, reminiscing. “When Tommy Boyle thought he was going to bully me, he laid him straight on his back even though he had fifty pounds on Merle. He was the shit brother who bought me a hooker at 16, I had to double pay her off to fake it with me. The one who slipped me ecstasy as a joke but held me through my high. He was the one everyone hated but only I loved. I think if I was honest with him that I was gay I would be the only gay he didn't hate but I couldn't risk it. I couldn't give him that, my trust. I'm the shit brother.”

Negan patted Daryl's hair. “He sounds like a hoot and I think you're wrong.” Daryl looked up. “I'm thinking Merle was real smart. I think he probably knew you were gay and was waiting on you to admit it, that he didn't really give a shit that you hadn't told him yet. Maybe he beat up a lot of Tommy’s that already were on to your secret and were talking smack. I think he knew who you were completely and he loved you fully.” Daryl let sad tears go then. “Really?” Daryl asked hopeful. Negan kissed him. “Yes really.” He replied. Neither of them would ever know how true it was. Merle was a judgemental asshole but he long knew his baby brother was gay and he dared anyone to give a shit.

Negan let the drain empty and pulled Daryl from the tub and dried him off. “Thanks for this. The bath, talking about Merle. I haven't spoke to anyone about him in a long while but I do speak to him.” Negan kissed his cheek and kept drying him off. A “you're welcome” never thought of because being emotionally supportive was something good people did naturally for the ones they loved and slowly Negan was becoming good all thanks to Daryl.

After dressing Negan spoke up. “So let's go ahead and change the schedule. See Dr. Carson.” Daryl frowned. “I know you got the things to do. We can wait.” Daryl wasn't ready. “I think we should go ahead and get it out of the way.” Negan grabbed his hand. “It's okay, we can wait.” Daryl wanted an out. Negan squeezed his hand. “Daryl stop. Stress isn't good for the baby and I know that's what you're doing. Let's get it over.” Daryl bit on the nail of his hand that was not clinging to Negan. He was scared but Negan was right and with him by his side he had nothing to fret. “Okay let's do it.” Daryl said and Negan opened the door for him.

Dr. Carson could tell Daryl was nervous and tried to speak slow and calm but what really got him through it was Negan whispering in his ear and holding his hand. He shivered as the cool gel his his flesh but once he saw the screen he cried in joy, there wasn't much to see but he squealed in delight. “Look at our little bean Daryl.” And it looked exactly like a bean. Daryl heard the “our” loud and clear, saw Negan's grin. “Beans going to have your eyes, I know it.” God, Daryl wished for that and the way Negan claimed it, he believed it could be claimed into existence. Daryl could take the dark hair, the big nose, the tanned skin but those dark sinful eyes boring into him from his own child was too much. “Everything looks good, lucky you Negan made sure we had plenty of photo paper so you can keep a scrapbook or something.” Dr. Carson stated and Daryl didn't expect anything less from Negan. He looked at his baby on the screen and looked at Negan's broad smile. He could do this, have a healthy child, raise it with Negan and be happy. As happy as the world allowed these days. Little did the world know things would get a lot brighter in due time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: object insertion 
> 
> Smut, angst, and more sickening fluff. If you like Negan/Carl check out my new fic "This is just the way it is."

Daryl stared down lovingly at the photo of his bean, he leaned back on Negan's plush couch and touched his belly as he looked at the photo, his baby looked so small but he already felt like he was so big. Dr. Carson weighed him and he had already put on ten pounds, it seemed like too much but not enough to make him so plushy. The Doctor assured him the ten pounds was okay and within limits. He pulled up his shirt and rubbed at his stomach staring at in fascination.

“That's what I like seeing cupcake.” Negan sung out and dropped to his knees to touch Daryl's stomach too, he had let him touch him there plenty of times but sometimes he felt uncomfortable with the touching. This time it felt intimate and safe and he watched Negan stare at his pouch before tipping up on his knees and kissing it. “He or she is going to be so beautiful. Perfect. Just like you.” Daryl finally scoffed, the moment broken. “I ain't perfect.” Negan looked up at him. “Not as a man, you won't be as a parent but you still being you in this world? And that gorgeous body? Yeah, that's perfection.” Daryl quirked a small grin then the door knocked.

Negan sighed and stood to answer it. “What?” A bigger man stuttered. “Negan sir one of your wives.” Negsn cut in. “What about them? Why do I give a shit?” Daryl's eyes widened, he knew they were becoming less important but he was still shocked by Negan's non concern. “She needs something.” Negan laughed and walked in the room closer to Daryl. “What? Tell me.” The man looked at Daryl. “We’re out of feminine products and she's umm flowing pretty hard.” Negsn laughed. “Fat Joey does this appear to really be an emergency? Put her in a tub with some cover to keep warm and get a group out to scavenge.” Joseph nodded his head. “Yes sir that's why I came. To get the order to do a run.” He explained but Negan wasn't even listening and slammed the door shut in his face. Daryl crossed his hands as Negan complained about incompetence.

“Shut up!” Daryl growled stopping Negan mid sentence. “Excuse me?” Negan asked challengingly. Daryl stood up. “He's scared of you Negan. He's following orders by telling you so you organize a run and his names Joseph!” Negan sneered. “He's supposed to be scared of me, he's supposed to use the chain of command and contact Simon first, and he is fat!” Daryl poked him in the chest. “A man can respect you without fear, he made a mistake, and just because he's fat doesn't mean you have to be a bully.” Megan grabbed his fingers but wasn't cruel about it. “I like being feared and I like order in my organization.” Daryl pulled his fingers away. “Remind him of the chain of command and stop calling him fat Joey.” Negan kissed him, licking in hard stiffening in his jeans at Daryl's sultry moans. “I'll remind him nicely.” Negan mummered. Daryl leaned in for another kiss and Negan had to fight himself to break apart. “I got to go. Please let Dwight go with you if you leave and he will make sure you eat good.”

Daryl grinned at the request and no ordering, the please tacked on. “Negan.” He stopped at the door and turned. Daryl straightened his jacket. “Please call him Joseph.” Negan grinned and chuckled. “You always have to get in the last word.” Then he kissed him again. “Just because you said please and I may slip up but I'll work on it.” Daryl nodded, it made him happy Negan was trying. “Don't eat dinner. I'm cooking.” Daryl stepped back confused why Negan would cook when he had people to do that for him. “Why?” Negan kissed him again and pet his belly. “Because I cook better.” He smirked and spanked Daryl's butt softly before he swayed his hips as he walked away. Daryl stared until his ass was way out of sight. Negan shook his head. Yeah, Daryl was making him a big damn softie but shit if he cared.

Daryl had an uneventful day, he read and napped, stripped in the mirror and blushed at his naked body and slightly thickening thighs. He thought of Negan and got hard so he touched himself, he felt dirty doing it. Sex was always dirty and shameful to him but after Shane he couldn't touch himself. Negan allowed him to let loose, forget a while how he was violated. Negan touching him back there was easy but he still feared penetration. What if he didn't like it? Would Negan stop? Would he be mad if he needed to stop? He sat down on the bed, screamed in his head he was a pussy but not to cry and then he turned on his side and held his stomach. He cried and remembered each moment and each touch of Shane's cruel body and he cried so hard he fell asleep again.

“Cupcake.” That smooth as honey voice beckoned him awake. He looked up and had a hand run through his hair. “Come on. Let's go.” He followed Negan to a small room down the hall with an adjoining kitchen. “My private kitchen. Sit down.” He listened to Negan humm as he chopped vegetables and looked at him in a white apron own the small kitchen. He glided across to the cabinet to get seasonings and Daryl smiled, Negan was at home and passionate in his cooking. “You love cooking.” Daryl stated cheerfully.

“I do.” Negan turned and gave him a quick pet before going to the oven again. “Are you sleeping well at night?” Daryl stared at Negan's back. “Yeah. Why?” Negan broke apart the ground beef in the pan. “I know pregnancy makes you tired but you seem to nap a lot.” Daryl gnawed on his thumb and spoke around it. “Hormones.” He conveniently answered but Negan knew his easy tale of chewing. He dropped to his knees in front of Daryl and rubbed his knee. “You can talk to me you know.” Daryl sighed and leaned forward to rest against his forehead. It was becoming his security thing. “I know. I'm good though.” Negan couldn't push so he kissed him and went back to the stove.

Daryl took a bite of Negan's lasagna and moaned out. It was different that the stuff he had in the old world. He moaned out, it was creamy with chopped fine veggies and white sauce. “Damn.” He grunted and Negan chuckled. “I told you I was good babe.” Daryl scoffed. “You tell me lots of shit that isn't actually true.” He ate forkful after forkful and groaned after finishing off a second serving. “I like seeing you enjoy food.” Negan smirked and wiped some sauce from his lover's lips. “I like you cooking me good food.” Daryl countered.

Negan pulled him up and he giggled as Negan tipped him over and kissed him again. He let himself be pushed onto a plush but much smaller and less lavish bed than Negan's. Negan kissed at his neck and opened his zipper, hands grabbing at his dick and stroking him to fullness. He watched on dazed as Negan undressed himself and tugged Daryl's pants down, his shoes already off from his nap. They met for another kiss that only halted for his shirt to be pried off. Daryl sighed, Negan striking him slow, his dick was seeping and standing erect. Negan leaned down and kissed his tip then splayed his tongue out to gather up his overflowing slick.

The image made Daryl jut out his belly and push into Negan's hand, light fingers caressed teasingly at his balls making him twitch. “Something else to add to the perfection list. Your dick.” Negan said. Daryl groaned and Negan ran a fingertip up the underside of his shaft then swirled at his wet slit. “Good thing I come prepared.” Negan boasted and opens up a drawer to get out a bottle of lube. Daryl watched as Negan slowly let the lube flow out and rubbed it on thick digits. A slickened finger ran across his hole and he twitched again, seeping.

Negan let out a throaty laugh then a whistle and Daryl cried out as a finger nudged in slowly. He was looser this time and he watched Negan push another digit in and felt them crook, an instant prod to his prostate had him gasping and he bit his lip. “Don't hold back cupcake.” Daryl let his breathy moan go and gave Negan a death stare as he pulled his fingers out. Curiosity ran over again when Negan gathered more lube but this time he lathered it to the small bottle and Daryl hissed filthily in understanding when Negan pressed it to his rim.

Negan pumped his dick a few strokes then jerked his own cock as he watched the clear bottle slip into Daryl's tight heat. Negan moaned out and bared down on his wet dick, he had to withstand the image of Daryl's hole swallowing the bottle back and forth. “Damn.” He grunted when the bottle naturally slipped out of his slickened walls and he pressed it in again, grunting when it popped back out. Daryl sighed and he strocked his pregnant man's dick and pressed the bottle back in along with his finger this time. Daryl inhaled loudly and moaned and Negan pushed his longest digit to Daryl's prostate as he pumped the bottle back and forth with his massaging finger.

Negan let it plop out of his needy hole and moaned at the involuntary clench of his ass. He grabbed the lube and popped the cap open and coated his dick, stroking through his grunting moans. Daryl eyed him down, his face and chest flustered with cuteness and he heard his sigh as he ran the tip of his dick along his hole. Daryl bit down and groaned out, his dick was turning red with interest. Negan stroked him once more and pressed in. Daryl froze, closed his eyes, and started to breath hasher. His own breaths sounded like Shane's and he clenched his eyes tighter. If he just kept them close he would be okay. “Daryl.” Don't say my name jerk! He thought and a hand pressed to his forehead and yelled in his eardrum. “Daryl!” He opened his eyes and saw Negan. He was here with Negan. Shit.

“I...I…” He tried to explain through hiccuping breaths but he couldn't, he didn't even own such words. His chest hurt and he didn't get it. Why? Negan was kind and sweet and he did that thing with a bottle but him trying to have sweet sex got to him? He was crazy. No worse, he was worthless and he closed his eyes, wanted to run but his feet were puddy. Why? His mind screamed and he sucked in a breath. “I…” He tried again but Negan grabbed his face. “Shh cupcake. Just shh.” He let himself be held and when he started to cry Negan held him closer, kissed the salty tears streaming down his face. “It's okay.” Though he still cried he did feel it was okay because there wasn't hate or disappointment etched in Negan's eyes, just concern. “I'm shit Daryl. I'm sorry, I pushed too soon.” He gripped Negan's hand and he smiled genuinely through tears because yeah, now he knew it was okay because no one ever apologized to a Dixon so if they did it had to be true and maybe it wasn't all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be guilt free hot smut eventually but I feel it discredits sexual trauma to write all rainbows, sunshines, and glitter. Daryl getting past it quickly will be enough of a lack of realism.


	16. Chapter 16

After Daryl's episode Negan wrapped him tight in bed, when he started to shiver he pulled his jeans back on him and covered him with his body. For once Negan didn't know what to do. There was no one to brutalize, the one who hurt Daryl was gone and though how Shane went down was a bitch it wasn't enough. Negan knew he would wait on Daryl forever if that's how long it took for them to have sex but now he wasn't sure what those boundaries were. He got a little kinky with the lube bottle and that was fine but his dick wasn't. Then he chastised himself because it simply wasn't ficking about him.

In the morning Daryl looked up into Negan's eyes and kissed him, crawling closer to him and latching on. “Morning cupcake.” He could feel Daryl's smile tickle his shoulder. “Morning.” He sounded raspy but content. “How's little bean doing?” He touched Daryl's belly and received another positive reaction, Daryl holding his hand against his stomach. “Their still too young a bean to cause a problem.” Daryl spoke. They cuddled with each other a while longer and then Negan figured he needed to get his day started. 

They walked back to Negan's room in silence and when he closed the door he saw Daryl gather his clothes, it was a growing collection thanks to scavenges. “Are you okay?” Negan needed to know and Daryl walked to him and grabbed his hand. “I'm fine Negan. You're good to me, I just had a flashback, that's going to happen and neither of us can stop that from happening again.” It sounded like acceptance and Negan knew now that Daryl was stronger than him. If he had been the victim he knew he would have broken in the angriest of ways. “I don't want to leave you.” Negan admitted.

“Getting clingy there?” Daryl joked before kissing him. “I'm fine Negan. I'm going to be fine when you leave. I'll be fine when you get back. Hell I might be fine if we fuck tonight but I don't want to take the chance.” Daryl could be so honest so Negan kissed him and sighed against his lips. “I don't want to chance it either. I guess I should give you your space.” Daryl nodded in agreement. “But come see me for lunch.” Daryl suggested and Negan felt more in a relationship now than he did with any of those wives. He also couldn't wait to see Daryl again. “That's a promise cupcake.” One last kiss and the door shut behind him. “Make sure he gets breakfast.” Negan ordered to Dwight and headed off to work.

Daryl had the same familiar day of reading, napping, and eating. Every once in awhile he would get stuck in his guilty thoughts of leading Negan on last night, he would have to remind himself that no, it wasn't leading him on. He had wanted it until his mind played tricks on him. Finally he decided to stop being a couch potato and take a stroll. Daryl did walked the perimeter until he saw a horse and went to pet it. Dwight, his “bodyguard” lit a cigarette and Daryl's mouth watered and he had to turn his back before he snatched one right out of Dwight's hand. “Hey.” A brunette greeted him.

“Hey.” Daryl looked questioningly. “Go on girl.” Dwight yelled at her but she flipped him off. “Fuck off D. I'm just being friendly.” Dwight turned them and left them be. “So Daryl Dixon if I knew all I had to do was find broad shoulders, long hair, and a face like yours I would have searched long ago.” Daryl pet the horse and the woman stood by him, petting the animal herself. “Blondies her name and mines Theresa.” Daryl subconsciously rubbed his belly. “Hey Theresa you work here?” She laughed and flipped her hair back. “I don't work. I'm married to Negan but his eye is elsewhere.” Daryl stood back sorrowful. “I'm sorry,” 

Theresa laughed, “I'm not. I'm really living the life without using my body if you know what I mean.” Daryl turned red, not wanting to think of Negan with his wives. Embarrassed too that she thought the same of him. “He actually loves you. I can see it. We are all trophy wives but your the real deal.” Dayak touched his stomach again. “I want to bekier that.” Daryl mustered. Theresa grabbed his hand that was settled on the wood fence but he didn't startle. “Believe it because it's true. I can read Negan like a book.” Daryl doubted that but then Theresa winked. “I’m a psychiatrist. Believe me. I see it.” Daryl grinned with pride. He actually landed a stud.

“Well look at my cupcake! A beautiful view even from behind.” Daryl froze at the window at the compliment. Negan pressed against him, his head nestled against Daryl's and looked outside. “Shit view!” Negan exclaimed as he looked at what Daryl was seeing, his incompetent ex Saviors that had risen again. “Are they enemies?” Negan laughed. “You could say that. They are those that betrayed me.” Daryl turned and he saw anger simmer into Daryl. “That's disgusting.” Negan sighed at Mr. Morality. “What they did was disgusting.” Daryl looked down but dropped the subject.

Joseph arrived with lunch at he didn't call him fat once but as Negan ate Daryl pushed food around with his fork. Negan was getting agitated watching Daryl who needed to eat essentially ignore him at the food. “What the fuck is it?” Negan finally spoke with the clatter of his fork. “Nothing.” Daryl didn't look up and pushed at more food. “So you're ignoring me and your plate and it's nothing.” Daryl then looked up, dropping his own fork. “Yes, it's nothing. There's absolutely nothing you could do to warrant such a reaction out of me right?” Daryl spat sarcastically. Negan didn't think he was wrong but automatically a sense of guilt and displeasure at making Daryl upset overwhelmed him.

“Daryl I'm a leader. I have to show my people what happens when they deceive me and it's for protection too. Walker scent keeps us safe and the farm animals.” Daryl didn't like that justification. “Right. Your right as usual. It's okay to put on display your living Saviors friends as a reminder and it's okay that a handful of them chained up probably were loyal to you but made a simple mistake. You know what else is okay Negan? You killing my friend Glenn while his pregnant wife watched, maybe you should have draped his body up too but that's right! You bashed his skull in. That would make sense to use him as intimidation seeing as he would just rot.” Each sentence was spoken lower than the last. The mention of Glenn cracking his voice and he was left shaking by the end. Tears flowing down in a steady stream but he didn't let out the first anguished sound. 

Negan dropped to his knees in front of Daryl. “I'm sorry isn't going to be enough Daryl.” Negan wanted it to be. “It's not even your fault, it's mine.” Daryl had screamed out he was going to kill Negan when he saw him kill Shane, the worst part was it was just for show. A natural reaction to deter his friends from suspecting he was relieved over Shane's death. “It's not on you Daryl. It was all me.” Daryl laughed tiredly at a saying Rick had told him one too many times. “Go ahead and lie to me Negan.” Daryl sounded broken in that moment.

“Daryl You spoke out and it angered me but honestly he was already doomed. When he spoke to Maggie and tried to get out of line it made me mad and I can't take it back. Apologizing isn't enough.” Daryl hung his head down. “You may not have liked him but I put the final nail in his coffin.” Negan stayed propped on his knees and let them both feel the guilt of their actions. Negan wanted to take Daryl's hurt away but knew he couldn't. “I understand if you want to leave.” Daryl looked at Negan and pressed his head to Negan's. “I don't want that. I can't make it, have Shane's baby without you with me.” Negan felt like he could breath again at the admission, maybe there was a part of him worth loving.

“Okay and I'll take them down Daryl. I will post guards images and give the Saviors a choice to have funerals for the ones the want to.” Daryl breathed in Negan's scent, it was something. Negan came up with the funeral part himself and Daryl felt maybe the leader had grown a little. “I can't stand that I can't be who you want me to be. A Rick with a heart of gold. I just want you to be proud of me Daryl.” Him saying that was enough to make Daryl feel some kind of pride in his boyfriend. 

“I'm still angry for what you did to him, I've been with him pretty much from the beginning but I've made mistakes myself. I think I can forgive you with time.” Negan kissed him again and it was hurried, combined with a desperate cling to know things were the same between them and the kiss was just that. Acceptance of all Negan was. “I love you Daryl. I'm going to try to be worthy of that everyday I live.” Daryl kissed him again and led him to the bed. “I love you too.” There was no panic as he said it, just truth. “Sometimes I feel I'm not worth a damn thing and I don't deserve you but in the end I feel it through your actions. That I deserve good things, I deserve you.” Negan grinned as Daryl pushed him onto the bed and straddled his thighs. Neither Negan or Daryl were completely good or evil but together maybe they were something better now than what they were before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't believe how much work it took to get that last sentence down right! Ugh!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cupcake gets some fluff and light smut. It could be longer but whatever.

Daryl straddled Negan, pressing his hands to each inch of flesh of Negan as he ground down on top of him. Negan looked up at him allowing him to take control of the situation. He grunted out as Darryl's dick rotated and grinded on his clothed member. The pregnant man pushed up enough to push his jeans off and throw them to the floor and followed with his shirt and Negan had to at least touch his bump. Daryl let out a moan and tugged on his hidden dick.

Negan pushed his hand over to caress his thigh and Daryl shimmied up the bottom hem of his shirt to reveal his abs. “Off.” He ordered and Negan chuckled. “Yes sir.” He then pulled his own shirt off as Daryl tugged off his jeans. While he was up he took his shirt off and boxers so Negan took in the sight of the beautiful hunter in his naked form. Then Daryl crawled up the bed and pulled off Negan's dampening boxers. “Touch yourself.” Negan felt himself become fully erect at Daryl taking initiative. He touched at his balls slowly before stroking up base to tip and swirling at his leaking head. Daryl watched almost innocently at his work.

Daryl cupped at his own length but made no move to stroke himself. When Negan cupped at his own balls Daryl came closer and pressed a hesitant finger near his shaft but stopped. Negan took his free hand and kissed Daryls. “It's okay.” He stated calmly and took Daryl's pointer finger and pressed it to his slit. Daryl paused to only lay a finger upon him and watched Negan fondle his balls again before stroking upwards. Finally Daryl swirled at his beading head and took the gathering precum to rub im into his swelling head. Negan let out a full moan loud and aroused unlike ever before and it spurned Daryl on to stroke down. “Daryl.” Negan panted and moved his head up to receive a racy kiss.

Daryl stopped his jerking throughout the kiss but Negan picked it up, delving his tongue further into Daryl's open mouth. They broke apart and Daryl straddled him, scraping gently a nail down the underside of his shaft as Negan rubbed faster at his slit. Daryl touched at his own length but pulled back and when he put his hand upon Negan's waist it was shaky. “Come closer.” Negan instructed, Daryl crawled to him and Negan was slow and deliberate as he touched Darryl's dick and brought it closer to his own. In understanding Daryl aligned closer and Negan took both their lengths in hand. “It's okay to touch yourself Daryl.”

“I know.” Daryl stuttered and in wasn't convincing. “You deserve to feel good.” Negan fingered at his tip and put both hands around theirs to stroke. “Yeah.” Daryl panted out. Negan let go to get the lube and handed it to Daryl. “Put some in your hand.” Daryl did so and Negan looked him in the eye. “Now touch my slit.” He withered and grunted at Daryl's pressing hands. Then he gripped Daryls chin. “Now touch yours.” Daryl looked down, biting on his lower lip and Negan would have found it cute if it wasn't for the fact he knew Daryl's nerves were affected. “Come on darling it's okay, it's just us here.” Daryl's hand was shaky but he touched himself lightly. Negan grabbed his hand and made Daryl hold on firmer and slid his hand up eliciting a grunt from Daryl.

“Yeah like this.” Negan cooed softly knowing it was hard on his boy but not wanting to make it a big deal. He pressed his dick along with Daryl's and made a tunnel with his two hands, one still laying over Daryl's and stroked up and down. Daryl started to moan at the slippery sounds their dicks made in unison. “You're beautiful but so much more than a pretty face. Smart, compassionate, everything really.” Daryl flushed at Negan's compliments. “You're..you're okay too,” he stifled through moaning, it made Negan chuckle. “Damn you're good at compliments.” Daryl huffed and Negan swept up the slick of his leaking cock. “You know what I mean. You're more than you let on. You can be sweet.” Negan didn't necessarily like being called sweet but from Daryl he would take anything, eventhe worst of insults.

“I love you Daryl, every part of you.” Daryl seized up at the words before his back arched back and he came all over their hands. “Damn that's a lot!” Negan exclaimed and lathered up their dicks with Daryl's milky substance, he pressed the cum into his slit grunting at Daryl's white seeping inside of him. Daryl shuddered as Negan kept him snug against him and stroked harsher and looked on at his cum staining Negan's cock. Negan finally pushed Daryl's hand away and used his one hand to stroke himself slowly and leaned up, his other hand taking time coming up to Negan's lips. “Taste yourself.” Daryl took his time leaning into Negan's painted fingers and Negan gently wiped it against his lips. Daryl sat there still as he straddled Negan and nudged a hand to his balls. Negan hissed at the touch and Daryl rubbed at them slowly. “That's nice, real nice.” Negan sped up and stared at Daryl's white lips. Daryl studied him intently, Negan's whole body clenching and gasping. He yanked at Negan's treasure trails softly and then scraped nails against it when Negan groaned in pleasure. Daryl looked into Negan's eyes once more and swallowed and then he peeked a tongue out. Negan found it beautiful but when that pink sinful tongue lapped slowly at his own seed and he watched that adam's apple bob down swallowing his substance he moaned out, grabbing Daryl's hand as he released. He jolted when Daryl swept a smooth finger up his shaft and collected his cum. 

Negan watched Daryl move over to him and he opened his mouth in understanding and partook of himself. “That's kinky.” Daryl said. It was said lowly and with embarrassment as he turned his reddened face away. “You're kinky and I like it.” Negan whispered. “But not as much as I just like you in every other way.” Daryl blushed redder. “Let's go for a walk. We should take a quick shower first.” Negan suggested.

It was the first time they both showed together and Negan didn't say anything brash or suggestive. He washed Daryl off with an overly soapy loofah and paid extra attention to his belly. Daryl grinned, something that didn't feel as foreign now as Negan dressed him and they held hands as they walked down the hallway. “Negan.” The leader turned to a gorgeous woman. “Hey uh Kasey.” She didn't seem to care as she corrected him. “Kelsey.” Negan scratched at the back of his neck. “Right um Kelsey. What's up?” She gave Daryl a smile. “I've been talking to Ted awhile, just friendly you know but I was wondering if it would be okay if we hung out tonight.” Negan shrugged. “Sure.” 

The woman gave a slightly disbelieving look. “I mean it might go somewhere.” Negan leaned back and smirked. “Are you wanting my permission to rev your engine? Go ahead and go at it! Have fun!” The woman's mouth opened in shock but she walked away speechless. Negan had never let go of Daryl's hand and now tugged him towards an exit. “So do all your saviors ask permission for sex?” There was a hearty chuckle as he was dragged into Negan's neck. “Cupcake that's a wife, I guess I should call her an ex. I'm really dropping the ball on that one.” Daryl stopped right outside the door Negan opened for him. “What do you mean?” Negan shrugged again. “I mean they need to go be happy. Find another spouse or something instead of laying around in black dresses wondering if I'm going to visit which I'm not.” Daryl looked up at him. “You want to let them go?” Negan kissed him fully and pressed him against the wall. “Their already lost to me Daryl. All I care about is you. I told you I loved you, they are nothing to me but you are everything.” Daryl smiled as Negan nipped at his chin and brought him in for another kiss. Everything right now was perfect and gosh, did Daryl pray it would last.


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl threw the magazine to the floor in agitation. Negan had let him work in laundry for half a day but after lunch he had to rest. Five hours wasn't enough work for Daryl but it was a compromise. First Negan said work eight to twelve but Daryl talked him into a one o’clock lunch. It was only three and he had already cleaned his crossbow though it wasn't needed, slept, and read a male maternity book which quite frankly freaked him out. “Dwight!” He yelled not wanting to deal with the asshat but at wits end. The scared faced man jogged up to his door. “Let's take a walk.” 

It didn't take long to find Theresa fraternizing with the horses. “Hey Daryl!” She pulled him in for a hug but it didn't make him flinch. He hid his alarm over not freaking out by petting the horses mane. “He's evolving.” Daryl waited for her to explain. “Negan let us have funerals. I didn't care for most of them but one did save my life, he made deathly mistake. I get to bury him now, not see my protector with vacant eyes. Daryl rubbed at his chin, not knowing what to say. “A man changed for the better in these times is good.”

“He was never a monster.” Daryl felt like he had to defend him. “I've killed innocent and dueled out justice too. Maybe I just helped him to see the other side. Hell, I didn't even suggest the funeral thing, just to let them not rot.” It came out angry and defensive but she smiled. “Makes it better then Daryl. I never called him bad.” Daryl looked to the sky. “Just suggested I changed hin. That's him, I don't have power over him.” Theresa tugged on his arm and then laid a hand on his tense shoulder. “I didn't say that Daryl. You just made him decide to sway in the better direction. Negan's saved me too.”

“I just don't want it associated with me. Truth is better men would have droped me by now but he tries. Not to get in my pants or for any motive. He just chooses to be what I need.” Theresa hugged him again. “I believe you Daryl. Doesn't mean you can't be the positive to affirm his actions.” Daryl calmed down at her explanation. “My group, we've been together a long haul. People have left, died but a few of us been together since basically the beginning. Shane was this arrogant jerk, he took and bullied and he controlled us. Back then my brother and I were trash and he was this pedestal troll. My intuition always locked on him as being bad and I had no reason until I did.”

Theresa came closer to him feeling like this was something big. “Rick was slowly becoming my best friend, my brother and that fueled Shane on. Despite his actions and even trying to kill Rick he was the favorite, bumped to second in command but that's peachy right?” Daryl huddled in and looked away from her as he exhaled. “When he beat me then raped me I took it because I'm a redneck gay boy anyway. Everybody would think I wanted this.” Daryl points down at his body. “Even before pregnancy I felt like nothing. Just a vessel taking up air but after Shane? I was nothing, an object. Negan let me know I'm more, always have been. Even when I didn't believe it he still said it. That's who Negan is.”

“Oh my God! You love him!” It was a high pitched squeal and unexpected from a professional that he admitted his secret to. “And he loves you! That's perfect!” She gently punched his shoulder. “I'm a girl first Daryl and I'm not counseling you. Unless you want me to.” Truth was Daryl didn't know what he wanted. Rubbing his belly again he sighed. “I want to be okay with my life, believe Negan wants me every second of the day. Most times I believe it but I sometimes doubt it. I love this child but I want to accept Shane's the father but not let it affect us.” Theresa put her hand over his. “I can help you get there if you like.” Daryl had to cough to get rid of the lump in his throat. “I would like that.”

A big weight fell off his shoulders when he came back to Negan's bedroom, he guessed it was theirs now. The door knocked and expecting Negan but flabbergasted why he knocked he grinned and swung open the door. “Why the hell are you knocking?” He peered into a vast ocean of blue. “Rick?” His friend let out an amused chuckle before pulling him in a hug. When he pulled back his chin was gripped and he felt like he was under a microscope. “Daryl your happy!” Rick grinned wider than usual himself. “I am.” Was all Daryl could say.

“Come sit. Tell me what you're doing here man.” Rick sat down and giggled. “Well Negan came for a surprise visit and he took nothing, told me you were doing well but he would give me a ride if I wanted to visit you.” Daryl leaned back and took Rick in, he still didn't seem angry or even disappointed at his choice to stay here. “I know Negan's done terrible things but…” Rick interrupted him. “I'm the last one you need to explain things to. I went after a married woman, killed her husband though it was justified. More importantly I saw your smile when you opened the door. You thought I was Negan and that's good, real good Daryl. I feel I should be apologizing for Shane. I'm the only one wrong in all this mess.” Daryl took Rick's hand, they rarely got affectionate and Daryl spoke clearer than usual, their common saying that was usually directed towards him. “It ain't on you brother. It's just the way it went.”

They sat more comfortable then, getting the last of their feelings out and then Rick caught him up on his group. Daryl opened up about wanting counseling from Theresa and Rick told him he was proud, it made him beam with pride. They were in the middle of laughing as they reminisced about Glenn when Negan stormed in. Both stopped laughing and Negan looked uncomfortable. “I'm sorry. I should have knocked.” Despite talking about Glenn Daryl stood and walked to Negan. “Nonsense.” He kissed Negan on the cheek, no flushed face in sight. “Wow.” Rick laughed. “Got him confident. I like it.” He did blush then. “My cupcakes full of surprises.” Negan lovingly stared at him and gave him a proper kiss. Rick started to feel like he was peeping on a private moment then. “I should take a walk.” He started as he stood. “Not now. I'm cooking for my babe and his bestie, come on.”

Rick followed behind the pair who yapped the whole way. He still didn't like Negan one hundred percent but his stomach rumbled at the thought of Negan's cooking, the first and last time he cooked it was spaghetti and it was superior to any he had tasted in the past. When Rick sat down at watched Negan dance around the kitchen Daryl pulled him back into conversation and Negan joined in here and there.

Rick's mouth watered at the smell of meat wondering what exactly Negan was cooking. His question was answered when he announced dinner was ready and Daryl tried to get up. “Sit down cupcake, I'm fixing plates.” They both watched Negan humm and Rick was tempted to slap himself when he saw a giant steak with green beans and fancy looking potatoes on the side. “Dig in.” It was hard not to moan out at the first taste of tender marinated steak but he stopped himself from the second bite to observe. Negan had pulled Daryl's plate away and started to cut his steak for him. Daryl had an adoration laced face for about two seconds before he tried to take the plate back. “I ain't no damn princess.” Daryl snapped. Negan chuckled and snatched the plate further away from Daryl. “No but you're my princess, let me do this.” It made Daryl just nod his head yes and look at Negan.

When they were done eating Negan insisted Rick spend the night. The three played cards which didn't make sense because Daryl always won. Negan got closer than Rick in his attempts to defeat Daryl but it wasn't close by any call. As usual he was accused of cheating and Daryl beamed at the refusal that he could be that good. After many yawns Negan told Rick he would lead him to his room and the chaste kiss nehan gave his friend made Rick feel once again this was the place for his friend.

Negan opened the door to Daryl spread out naked in his bed and he gave a seductive look Negan's way. “Well look at my cupcake. Only thing that could be better is if he was all wrapped up just for me to open up.” Daryl rubbed at his stomach. “Come here stud.” Negan refrained from chuckling at the stupid and non erotic nickname. He leaned down and kissed Daryl and he shuddered at a long lick to his neck. Negan left trails of kisses down his belly and he only yawned. Negan saw his eyes were now half lidded. “Lets sleep cupcake.” It was a raspy and sleepy voice objecting. “ I thought we would mess around.” Negan chuckled then at his sleepy whining. “Now now that's what the morning is for.” Negan kissed the head of his baby who was already asleep tucked against him. Negan wished every night could be this simple and sweet, Daryl content in his arms but if he could cuddle away with his cupcake most nights, making him happy then that's all that mattered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! But not exactly the butt sex yet!
> 
> If you like please comment and kudos. I'm open to suggestions too. Especially of the sexual kind.

At the first change of breathing Negan pushed his face into Daryl's. Daryls eyes opened and he attacked his neck with kisses making his boyfriend chuckle. He went to kiss Daryl's belly but he gained a kiss instead. When he pulled off he saw Daryl's erection. “Someone happy to see me?” He hummed, stroking at Daryl's already hard shaft, Daryl nuzzled up into his hand. “I'm so horny.” He whined. Negan got between his legs and stroked harder and Daryl moaned out at a caress to his rim. “Sensitive there cupcake?” A heavy drop of precum dribbled down at the question and Negan licked it up.

“I could make you beg.” Negan promised as he licked up Daryl's base and lapped at his slit. Daryl stared down, not bothering to help but Negan twitched when the other tugged on his puffy nipple. “They are getting perky.” Negan stated and licked up one pec. When he latched on and sucked Daryl let out a throaty whine. “Like that?“ Negan teased before letting the other nipple into his mouth. He sucked and he lapped against the hardening pebble. Daryl moaned out and Negan felt his leg receive a gust of white.

“Damn baby did you paint my leg in two minutes flat?” Daryl turned red but didn't look away. Negan kissed him again and grunted. “That was hot! Coming on my leg but maybe I should come right here.” Negan touched Daryl's dick but found it was only half flaccid. He rubbed at his slit and saw it come to life again. “Huh I heard a pregnant dick could work twice as hard.” Daryl flushed but let his arms grab on sheets when Negan traced at his rim again. “I guess we're gonna have fun.” Negan cooed, licking his fingers sloppily. Daryl arched up, his bump rounding in the air as Negan toyed at his rim. 

Negan lubed up his fingers and his dick became fully erect when he saw Daryl's beautiful eyes slit in arousal. His dick leaked greedily at Daryl's high pitched moan when he fingered his hole. “Hmm looks like someone could use two.” He pressed the second in with no resistance and prodded at his prostate. Daryl moaned and pushed back. “Negan I need you.” Negan stroked his dick and watched Daryl's hole quiver when he pulled his fingers out. “Negan come on.” Daryl grunted and Negan held onto the base of his dick, it would be so easy to slip in but he knew Daryl wasn't thinking it through.

“We got time cupcake. Let's play a little.” Daryl watched Negan stand, he salivated at Negan's impressive girth as he walked. He opened a drawer and pulled out two toys l. When they were thrown on the bed daryl inspected each. One was a blue vibrator of average length with three rounded balls at the end and the other was a larger purple dildo. It was so large the top flopped down when he picked it up. “All for you baby. Brand new. Pick the vibrator and I'll fuck you real slow with it. Pick the dildo and you do all the work yourself and you got to make it real messy. Daryl moaned out, dripping down his shaft as he tried to decide. Either way would be a great outcome but up to now he had been content letting Negan do all the work. It was less strenuous and he liked not having to be in control because he lacked experience.

Swallowing thickly he picked up the dildo and looked at Negan childlike. “You will help me do it right?” Negan had no intention of just standing back and watching. He wanted to instruct Daryl on each stroke to his dick and thrust of his ass. “You know it cupcake. Nice choice.” Daryl beamed at the praise. Smirking Negan picked up the lube and squeezed a generous amount on Daryl's crack. He moaned out when Negan crooked two fingers and thrusted hard and fast. Daryl spread his legs and pushed his ass out and Negan pushed in deeper before pulling out and putting two pillows under Daryl's spread legs. “Your turn. I want to see three fingers in that pretty hole.” Daryl bit his lip and Negan took his palm and squirted more lube into his hands. Daryl lathered up his fingers with the lube and pushed two in, the angle felt different but he spread out more and pushed in and out. 

Daryl thought three fingers would stretch his rim but he still felt room. He leaked at the feel of warm, plush walls swallowing his finger. Negan pushed his cheeks apart and probed at the bottom of his walls as Daryl still pushed with his three crooked fingers. His pads circled his prostate and he pushed his throbbing dick into the pillows. His feet trembled at the divine feeling but then a sharp, gentle smack spanked his cheek. “Pull back Daryl. It's not time to cum yet.” He pulled back from his prostate but thought of Negan's hand on his ass. “Can you do that again?” Daryl asked shyly. 

Negan looked at his boy's beautiful stretched hole taking his fingers and grunted. “Do what?” He tried to remember what action Daryl spoke of. “Don't play Negan.” Negan kneaded his ass as Daryl fingered herself faster. “I'm not playing Daryl. What do you want?” It was shy and timid and Daryl was glad he was turned from Negan's gaze. “Spank.” It was low but Negan heard and he smirked. “What? Does my cupcake have a wild side?” It shocked him, most of his wives enjoyed a firm spank here and there but he only had one who liked it hard. He wasn't sure what degree Daryl wanted so he gave a medium slap, it was harder than the last and Daryl moaned out.

Negan grabbed the lube and slicked up the dildo. “Lift up.” Daryl did so and felt the tip press at his slick hole, holding the dildo in the middle Negan stroked Daryl. “Come on push down.” The toy was wider than his joined fingers and he felt his walls stretch wide as he pressed down. “I don't know if it will fit Negan,” Negan sucked on his teeth and leaned back. “Oh yes it will just go slow baby.” Daryl turned red when Negan came to his front, tugging on his length as he watched. “That's cute cupcake but don't be shy. Push down.” Negan rubbed at his slit as he watched Daryl's dick seep onto his flesh, his dick curbing in perfection against his stomach. “You can do it. Push up then down, bounce on it.” It sounded so dirty but he pushed up on his knees, making sure the tip didn't come out completely and pushed back down more of the toy making it breach his hot walls.

“Real nice.” Negan praised and strocked his dick. Daryl bounced some without instruction, moaning and his dick straining. “Want to take a lick?” Daryl eyed the glistening pearl dripping down Negan's shaft and licked his lip. Negan smeared the drop rubbed at his head. “We got time. Do what you want.” Daryl was scared but as he looked into Negan's open and kind face, one he didn't share with others he smiled and and pressed down on the dildo to make it sink in further. He then climbed hesitantly to Negan and looked up. Negan thumbed at his lips and stared, giving him a chaste kiss. Daryl gulped and quickly pulled back and kicked up his shaft. Negan shuddered and when he pulled back he saw the excited pant of Negan's stomach. He didn't have to look up to know his face would show him more so he pushed down again and put Negan's tip into his mouth. Negan moaned out differently than ever before and rubbed a finger at his ear. “Damn Daryl. What you do to me.”

Daryl smirked and licked up the bottom of his shaft but Negan pulled his head off. “Nice but I'm supposed to get a show.” Negan didn't want to push Daryl and was proud he did what he did without provoking. Daryl knee walked back slowly to his spot and held onto the base of the dildo, starting slow thrusts, groaning at Negan stroking his own dick and the sound of his lubed walls. “Go a little faster. If it hurts stop.” Daryl pushed up and went deeper, starting a steady and fast pace. Negan climbed in the bed and kissed him.

Daryl thought maybe he should be shy but it kept feeling better at every thrust to his walks and when Negan pushed his hand to his length and encouraged him to stroke he did. Daryl grinned taking in everything, Negan and him stroking their own dicks in sink and the pleasurable burn to his walls. He even tried to suck Negan off and he wondered if what he did constituted as actually giving a blowjob. A loud pop made his dick twitch, Negan had moved to his back and spanked his full ass hard. “Harder “ Daryl whispered and his other cheek was spanked. “My boy is so naughty!” Negan bellowed.

“Up on your legs. Squat and take it good,” Negan's voice commanded to be followed but wasn't gruff. Daryl took time getting to his feet and started slowly pushing up and down, the change of angle made him feel tighter and the drag of the toy felt more heated and brought a sore pull to his ass. Like reading his mind Negan applied more lube to the bottom half of his man and he moaned out, the feeling better now. “You just need to tell me if you need something or to stop.” Negan urged.

Daryl pushrd down and now finally he had swallowed the whole toy down and he rocked harder against it. Negan stroked at his dick giving him the final pull needed to come all over Negan's jerking hands. Negan milked him, fingers pressing hard at the base of his mushroomed head and it only made him moan more. When he was done Daryl watched Negan's milky hands jerking with full attention. “Come on me please.” Daryl's voice was strained and he couldn't believe he asked but Negan chuckled happily.

“Look at my cupcake. If you ask, you get. I likey that you said please” Negan hummed and tried to decide exactly where to deposit his seed. “I think.” Negan's fingers grazed his skin and ran down various areas. “Here.” Negan smiled and touched his dick. With a few more thrusts he released all over Daryl's softening dick. “I'm glad I found you.” Negan whispered and nipped at his ear. Daryl attacked Negan's lips harshly and moaned against him. He pulled up, yelping when Negan pulled the dildo from his ass. “Hmm my dirty baby.” Negan cooed and pulled him to his chest. Daryl watched amazed as Negan peeked his fat tongue out and ran it over his sullied toy before kissing him filthily. He was kind of glad Negan didn't have sex with him tonight but part of him wondered what dirty things Negan would teach him and he knew with Negan it would be okay to learn because it would never hurt.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 parts smut, 2 parts fluff. At least it's not Rick's ass or the kink would get real cray cray!!!
> 
> Now onto my favorite fic I'm writing at the moment that no one's reading but is so much fun!

Daryl groaned as he woke up, he was peacefully sleeping on his side but now he felt a stabbing pain down his back, he rubbed at his stomach and it felt bigger. Laying on his back he panted as the pain hardly dissipated and he scowled when he felt the dry cum on his dick. Daryl was no whiner but frankly he felt like shit so he closed his eyes and willed it away.

Negan woke up cheerfully remembering yesterday's kinky events in detail. He looked over to see the most unattractive look on his baby's face. “Are you constipated cupcake?” Daryl's eyes shot open, full of venom. “Fuck you Negan! I'm hurting!” It was the last thing he expected from his sweet boy's mouth but when he saw Daryl tightly screw his eyes shut again he sighed. “Daryl.” He rolled to Daryl's side and touched his stomach, making the man flinched.

“Tell me what hurts baby.” Daryl looked at him with misery. “Everything.” Negan patted his thigh. “Come on, turn over.” It took Daryl awhile to do so and he panted in exertion. A long humm escaped his lips when Negan kneaded his back. “My pa wasn't a good man and I've known pain all my life.” Negan made his hands work over Daryl's body, denying angry clenching at the admission. “I shouldn't be such a wuss but darn if it don't feel like every muscle is trying to crumble.” Negan kissed his neck. “Your body is accommodating little pea, it's going to be a different kind of pain and it's okay to not feel good.”

Daryl sighed at his neck being rubbed and a cold chill ran down his spine at a thought. “If Shane was here…” He was cut off by Negan's hands over his lips that just as quickly went down to the dip of his back. “Shane's dead, he's not here so forget about that.” Negan's firm hands pulling and kneading soon made him forget everything. “I'll take care of you. Our little pea will have everything they need.” Daryl smiled at the kiss to his neck. “Come on, let wash you off.” He didn't feel shy as he was lead to Negan's big bathroom.

“Let's get take shower started.” Daryl was puzzled that a bath wasn't drawn but he watched Negan adjust the temperature just right, stepping in at Negan's beckoning. A soapy rag ran down his glistening skin. “You're so pretty cupcake.” Negan whispered and nestled in behind him and soaped up his growing belly. As steam filled the bathroom and Negan continued to loosen every muscle Daryl startled to sway. “Is my cupcake feeling good now?” With eyes closed Daryl touched the tile wall. “Yes.” He managed to say.

Daryl hummed more at his ass cheeks being kneaded. Negan wanted to do so much to that beautiful round ass but he didn't want to move too fast. “How about I get a taste of that ass?” Negan decided. Daryl flushed but his dick leaked at Negan's suggestion, the man was so dirty and blunt. “Okay.” He whispered shyly. Negan snickered then slapped his ass. “Say okay!” Negan raised his voice as he rubbed a sudsy finger inside Daryl's crack. “Please Negan. I want it.” Damn if a beg didn't turn him on more.

Swift fingers brushed against his hole and Daryl grinned at a shampoo bottle popping open and Negan drizzled it down his spread cheeks. He held his stomach and leaned against the wall when Negan pressed a finger in and aimed for his prostate. “Negan.” Daryl moaned out, his precum smearing against the shower wall. A few rushed rubs at his nub and Daryl thought he would come but then Negan directed him over to the showers spray and bent him over. “You got to wash all that shampoo out or you won't taste so good.” Negan explained but Daryl only felt irritation at the light taunting the water gave his hole. “Want more?” Negan asked and brushed a pad against his hole, never breaching inside. “Negan don't tease.” Daryl whined but at the same time Negan had turned him around, his hair hitting the stream as Negan dropped heavily to his knees behind him.

Daryl shut his eyes at the first broad stripe up his hole. “Spread your legs.” At the instruction his balls were rolled as Negan's tongue delved into his tight walls. Spurned on by Daryl's constant moaning Negan pulled his tongue back and licked constant, quick laps to his hole before licking around his rim. “Feels good Negan.” Daryl whimpered, all out of breath. “Touch your slit.” Turning scarlet Daryl looked down at his moist head and pressed a finger to it. Negan chuckled and he could feel the vibration against his ass as Negan didn't stop his slurping.

Daryl only thought it was wrong a brief moment before he stroked down his shaft, moaning at the trickling precum gathering in his hand. “Come on, do it harder.” Negan urged, depositing spit onto Daryl's hole and pushing his tongue In deep. A thick tongue slid around his walls and Daryl stopped his strocking to moan out heavily. Negan thumbed at his glistening slit and stroked hard down on his shaft as he watched Daryl's legs tremble. “Negan.” It was a soft plea and Negan stroked himself harder before gently pressed on Daryl's taint.

“Need me to stop?” He teased, pressing his palm to the dip of Daryl's back as he kept gently rubbing his taint. “No!” Daryl yelled and was rewarded with Negan lapping further into his wet walls. “Turn around darling.” He turned and saw Negan on his feet, as if he was worshiping his body. “That's my pretty cupcake.” He pressed a hand to Negan's shoulder and Negan looked up into his eyes with adoration. A tear of content almost escaped and Negan chose then to kiss his stomach. “Don't cry.” Daryl's mind supplied. “Little pea why don't you sing so you don't hear your daddy moaning.” Negan whispered into his stomach.

It broke Daryl's trance and little did he know Negan saw his impending tears and wanted to keep it light. He hated seeing his cupcake cry, even in happiness.“Negan!” He snapped. “What? Pea is going to have their own room because these hands can't stay off a body like this!” Negan started to stroke him again, pushing in his tip to swirl at his leaking slit. Daryl moaned out, large hands stroking his shaft and a warm mouth sucking hard. He felt his abdomen clench up and nearly seized up when Negan pulled him off his mouth and stroked him harder, right near his face. There was no time to pull back from Negan who was now drenched with his seed.

“Sorry.” Daryl sighed but felt his softening dick twitch when Negan licked his lips. “Negan.” Daryl smiled and wiped off some cum from his lips. “Don't waste the good stuff.” Negan cooed licking his substance off his fingers. Daryl never knew at age forty two he could feel such joy. Negan was as kinky as he was sweet and Daryl couldn't be happier in that moment if he tried.

“What about you?” Daryl spoke low, pointing to Negan's erection. “I got this cupcake, let's finish washing you up.” Daryl sighed as Negan ignored his own heavy and swollen dick to take care of Daryl instead. It was an odd sensation being led out of the shower and being dried as dressed, all Daryl's life he had to depend on himself alone. Negan kissed the bottom of his foot before putting a sock on it. “I want to see it.” Negan looked up, his own permanent grin on his face. “See what?” Negan asked.

Leaning down Daryl kissed him. “See you get off.” In waas spoken just a tad louder than usual but more bold and a feeling of pride overwhelmed Negan. “My kinky little cupcake, I'll give you a show whenever you want one.” No time was wasted as Negan laid down and made eye contact with Daryl. “Nice and slow.” Negan slowly stroked his swollen length. “Or fast and furious.” Negan gasped as he picked up the speed of his hands. “It doesn't matter, both work.” Daryi got a sly wink. “As long as you got a cute guy watching you to make you cum hard.” Daryl was compelled to look away but Negan groaned out then, grunting as his toes curled and Daryl had to come closer to observe.

When he got closer to the side of the bed Negan pressed his feet into his stomach. “I'm going to get you pregnant again so fast. Give our baby a sibling to play with.” Daryl's felt his dick swell again at Negan's sweet words, his heart filling at Negan's claim to his unborn child. “I might would like that.” Daryl whispered and Negan moaned out, spilling onto his stomach. He wiped a hand through it and sat up to kiss Daryl once more. “I would love that too. Having a big family with you.” Daryl gasped at milky hands lathering his baby bump in cream. Negan stilled his hand thinking he went to far but Daryl chuckled, light and short but it was radiant. “You must be trying hard for part two of a show.” Daryl teased and kissed him, in rare form leading it. Yeah, Daryl would be just fine and Negan smiled into Daryl's forceful kiss that was attacking his throat because nothing made him feel stronger, more alive than building up the man before him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: past rape and diabetic, sugary fluff.
> 
> On a side note please read my friends fic on a different and unusual pairing and give them some feedback (they are fairly new to this.) Warning: mind those tags, my friend REALLY goes there. More than me, I get if it's not your cup of tea because it's certainly not mine.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12753831

**One week later:**

Daryl sat up in bed, rattled and laughed in anger at the empty spot next to him. Negan had already started his day, leaving him alone. Any other day it wouldn't matter but waking up drenched in sweat after a nightmare made Daryl want to hit Negan like it was his fault. Theresa Had been helping him sort it all out but it came with it’s own backlash. If he didn't think Shane would pop up around a corner in times he forgot his death then he was constantly thinking of him in the past tense. He needed another session or maybe he needed an out.

Daryl was mopey all day in his own head. He wanted a release made possible by his own but wasn't sure how to obtain it. He couldn't cut himself or run away to hunt. So far all he had been doing is running away, keeping one step away from Theresa and his overwhelmed thoughts. He finally decided a big bag of homemade kettle chips and a bed were the answer. Negan groaned as he walked in to see Daryl's shirt rose up revealing a baby bump and his big munching turned to small crunches as he took in Negan.

“Got some for me?” Daryl handed him three chips and he laughed at Daryl's portion control, the man was getting greedy with food lately but it turned him on. Daryl next mouthful was big and loud again and he nestled into the bed further when Negan patted his tummy. “Theresa said you're avoiding her.” Daryl halted his chewing to open his mouth speaking through mushed chips. “Not avoiding.” Negan tapped his chin. “Manners and yeah you are. She said you were smelling roses or some shit and practically dashed your slow ass away when she stepped outside.”

Daryl licked salty fingers before grabbing another handful of chips. “I was looking at the roses and I ain't slow.” Negan sighed. “Vegetables would be better Daryl.” He went to grab the chips but Daryl pulled them back. “Stop. I'm hungry and veggies ain't gonna fill me up.” Negan groaned at another inhale of greasy chips. “She's your friend. If you need a break be honest with her. She will understand.” Negan went for the chips again but Daryl stood up with them. “Stop!”

Daryl said it so aggressive, clenching the bag and heaving. Negan wasn't sure if the chip grabbing, Theresa, or something else was the issue. “Cupcake.” Daryl turned to the window. “Stop Negan.” Negan stood and walked to sagging shoulders. “Daryl.” He didn't loom over him or attempt to touch him. “What's wrong baby?” Daryl's finger traced a line through the condensation on the window and he sighed out, hunching in on himself further. “I don't know. I just didn't want to see her okay?” Negan touched his back, between shoulders then. “Okay Daryl. We're all entitled to bad days.” Daryl fell back against him, trusting Negan to catch his weight. “How about years Negan? Are people entitled to that? Deserve it?”

Negan rubbed his swollen belly. “No but I do think that kinda shitty shit is random. It's not destined for the evil or good. It just happens Daryl.” Daryl's voice started up broken and tearful. “After all the shit I've been through I got you. I need you and I deserve you but it's not enough to make me be okay. I should be happy now,” Negan kissed his head. “You are happy now but look at me. Where I am, there's walkers and death surrounding me. I don't have a magic wand to snap that all away. Neither do you Daryl.” Daryl got what Negan was saying but he still felt tired of the emptiness.

“I can't take that pain away Daryl. I can only make your future better. Just like you can't make the past me not an asshole but you can make me a better person now. You already have.” Daryl smirked. “You sure you didn't used to write Hallmark cards?” Negan kissed his neck. “Hell no. This is all your doing baby.” Daryl already felt better and how did Negan do that for him? “I like Theresa, I just needed a break.” Negan held him impossibly tighter. “I can't pretend to know what your going through Daryl but I know it's not easy. You didn't let me down today and I'm not going to push you to run to her now or tomorrow but if you run away from her the whole next week we have to talk because I want what's best for you.” Daryl knew that already. “Yeah I just think it was today,” Negan hummed. “Okay.” Daryl expected a fight, expressed disappointment, not for Negan to let it go. “I think. I think your wonderful Negan.” Breath hit his hair as Negan laughed. “Yeah, sure cupcake. Keep telling yourself that.”

Daryl felt it was unfair. “You are.” Negan hugged him from behind. “I'm one lucky dude you feel that way.” Daryl exhaled in understanding, he wasn't the only broken one. “You may have killed innocents but you got rid of Shane.” Negan sat in the bed. “Lucky hit is all.” Daryl shook his head. “No. You always believed me. That I was raped, that Shane did it. Rick and Carol believed me too but for a split moment I saw disbelief in their eyes, maybe it was because it happened to me or maybe because it involved Shane but you didn't know me and you never doubted me, not for one freaking second and that means something. A lot actually.” Negan tried to play it off, raked his eyes over Daryl's body. “I just knew what I wanted is all.” Daryl flicked his forehead. “Bullshit.” He leaned down and kissed Negan, confident like he had every morning this week and sighed. “I want you to see what I do.” Daryl peered at him lovingly. “Back at ya Daryl.”

Daryl sat on the bed and everything felt right. “I want to tell you about what happened that night.” Negan knew which night he referred to. “Okay cupcake, whenever you're ready.” Daryl smiled as he shook his head. “No I mean right now.” Negan felt cold fear, something he was almost immune to but he swallowed down a lump. “Okay baby, if that's what you want but no pushing. You can stop whenever.”

Negan held his hand, forcing his teeth not to snap through clenched jaws and reminding himself that Daryl's hand needed to be held softly, his blood boiled with rage. Daryl couldn't look up, he held tears in as he spoke about Shane. How the man wanted Rick dead at some guy named Hershel's farm and how things got better at the prison between everyone and Shane but Daryl still got rude remarks and head butting antics from him.

The prison fell and Rick, Shane, and Daryl were separated from everyone. While Rick was beside himself in grief thinking Carl and Judith were gone Shane comforted him as he bullied Daryl, not that he gave a shit. Eventually everyone reunited and Aaron recruited them for Alexandria. Daryl felt suffocated and left the walls to hunt though meat wasn't so scarce then. Shane practically became an ass kisser to the whole community but he kept up his mess with Daryl. Head butting him and delivering hits, calling him an uneducated hick, and saying he knew he was gay. He never called him out in public, just slurs between the two of them or even more unnerving sliding his shirt up and asking Daryl did he like he saw.

Daryl just figured he was an ass but things escalated. Winking and Shane grabbing his own crotch like it was a seductive game. He even forced Daryl's face to his crotch once and of course Daryl fought back. They would return to their shared house with Rick full of bruises and cuts and lie saying it was for some other reason. Shane found liquor easily thanks to an abandoned store down the road and he started touching Daryl more intimately before laughing it off, he still thought it was some weird game, he knew Shane was unhinged.

Rarely they would be alone, mostly in silence for the sake of hunting. That's where it happened. One minute Daryl was walking in front of Shane after a failed hunting trip and the next he was pinned down. Negan squirmed as Daryl told him what happened. Daryl told him as it went on he screamed inside if wasn't real, he couldn't fight because Shane ziptied his hands up quickly and everthing hurt, Shane was never nice. The worst was Daryl's quivering voice as he explained he understood suddenly, Shane wasn't just raping him, he was taking his virginity.

Negan kept his mouth shut, wanting to console Daryl as he berated himself, anger evident at his own self because it would be something Shane couldn't take if he had don't given it up years earlier. Then there was the aftermath. Shane's alcohol laden breath breathing into his ears, telling him he had wanted it, how good they felt pressed together. The hits and scars he gave him afterward and the groping and wet, unwanted kisses that continued. The belief that no one would believe him or care. How Shane would grab and pinch the cut he drew in the flesh of his hip that awful day. Then he admits it like he had been clueless himself to this moment. Maybe he had, a secret he buried and just found the rock it was under. Shane had took him again, with Judith next door. Djebr was on him before he could wake up. He was tied up first, gagged into silence as if he would want the child to hear it.

Tears finally shed, Daryl breaths in deep and keeps talking as if stopping would silence him forever. More abuse and words from Shane, endless taunting. Daryl grips his hand, a small smile as he proceeds to explain the relief he felt as Negan cracked in Shane's skull, how Shane looked at him and he couldn't look sad for him but also couldn't smile. Negan suppresses an angry grunt as Daryl chastises himself for feeling relief and happiness at Shane's demise. Negan has to interrupt then. “No. He was the devil Daryl. You deserved to feel that, relief at his pain.”

“I can't, I can't be proud of that. No one dying should be rejoiced. Never. Bad or good.” Negan kissed the side of his head. “You were free.” Daryl shook his head. “Some would dance if it was you dying, I wouldn't.” Negan laid his upper half back in bed, letting his feet still dangle over the mattress. “True but just like Shane. Some would mourn my death while others would be happy. I don't begrudge the ones who would love it.” Daryl laid back with him, on his side, holding his pregnancy. “I want to learn not to hate him, fear his memory. I'll never share who he was good or bad with my child, and he could do good. I'll admit that but I never want to look at my kid and be hit with him. I don't want them to see what he did to me. If I don't handle this, it will happen beyond my control.” It was so genuine, such a logical and controlled explanation from a guy who was so much more than he knew himself to be.

“You're amazing.” Daryl laughed, light and soft. Punched his arm as he nestled in further. “Shut up.” Daryl mumbled. “Make me my cupcake baked to perfection.” He turned to face Daryl. Saw a glint of happiness in slitted eyes. “You're a beautiful cupcake too with so many glittery sprinkles” He went to kiss Daryl but he pushed his face back. “Psh. You go overboard on that name you know.” Negan ran a finger from the base of Daryl's nose down. “I can't help it. Maybe you should join the overabundance and give me a knickname. Maybe tiger or kitty cat.” Daryl laughed and Negan wanted to hear that sound everyday. “How about Sasquatch or stinky?” Daryl teased. Negan sniffed his armpits loudly. “How about Mr. Sexy?” Negan waggled his eyebrows as he suggested the name. It was a stupid pet name and Daryl laughed again.

“How about Negan? The man I love?” Daryl said with a soft gaze and how could Negan argue with that? “Sweet and perfect just like my cupcake.” Negan purred, pulling Daryl in for the gentlest but best kiss of the day.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step closer to the butt sex!!

Negan ran an hand up Daryl's napping face, he was too much to take in. Beauty and gentleness with a gruff attitude and he never saw himself as much but he was incredibly strong and the way he wanted to release his hate on Shane proved what kind of man he was. It had been days since Daryl's small breakdown and he made Negan promise to push him to see Theresa even if he fought on it.

“Hey.” Daryl grumbled sleepily, Negan pressed on his rising belly. “Hey my gorgeous cupcake.” Negan whispered with a kiss. “It's that day again.” Negan reminded and was met with a shy smile. “I know. We got to see how much tater tot has grown.” Daryl blushed at his slip and Negan straddled him. “Has my baby been hiding a nickname?” Daryl flushed more. “It's a stupid name I called my baby since I found out.” Negan blew a raspberry on an inflated tummy. “Not stupid at all. It's right up there with cupcake I’d say.” Daryl giggled at another raspberry. 

The checkup went well, little pea or as Negan kept emphasizing tater tot was growing on schedule and everything seemed fine as well as Daryl's own health. A reminder to exercise and it was time to go. That was hours ago and Daryl felt like he could now vomit and not over his pregnancy. Negan had massaged his feet, practically hand fed him and frankly wouldn't leave him the hell alone. He slapped Negan's hand away as it touched his belly for what seemed the one hundredth time. “Negan!”

The leader halted his hand midair. “Are you okay cupcake?” The concern wasn't endearing but aggravating. “Yes!” Daryl screamed, pushing a finger into his chest. “Just stop it.” Negan wanted to ask what needed to be stopped but Daryl had him pinned to the wall and was kissing the shit out of his mouth. Hands slid down his side and rubbed at his flesh before pulling his shirt off. Negan felt like his mouth would bruise and almost yelped when Daryl bit his neck hard. “Mess me up or get lost.” Daryl growled.

Negan was torn from the wall and thrown on the bed. It was unlike Daryl and his shoes were thrown behind Daryl as his shirt came off and then his jeans. A glint of want washed over Daryl's face as Negan bucked up for Daryl to strip him of his boxers. Daryl eyed Negan's cock hungrily and Negan moaned at Daryl's quick undressing. Daryl was tan everywhere, his swollen belly even an uniform tan. He wanted to ask plenty a time why that was so but worried it would be taken as teasing. “Daryl.”

Daryl looked up to see why Negan's said his name is such a different tone but he saw it in his eyes, full of love. “You're so beautiful cupcake.” For once Daryl didn't feel uncertain about the compliment so he smiled and climbed up the bed and into Negan's lap. Negan shivered to his core when Daryl's palm pressed into his stomach, nails scratching into his treasure trail. Taking in Daryl naked form he moaned when Daryl slid his hard dick in between his cheeks. His grip on Daryl's hips was soft as he dug in and pushed him up gently.

Daryl's slit wept at swirling fingers and as he bounced up Negan rubbed large circles around his belly and Daryl rocked harder back and forth before bouncing up. “I like when my spicy cupcake knows what he wants.” Negan grunted out, his dick being nudged deeper into swallowing cheeks. Daryl grabbed Negan's hand and put it to his slick dick. Daryl produced the most delicious moan making Negan's dick twitch. Negan held onto Daryl firmer, inspecting his belly and face more than his impressive dick as he started to pump up into Daryl's thrusts down, the sound of wet flesh squelching loudly and Daryl spasmed when Negan's tip pressed into his hole.

“Negan.” Daryl cried out, a thick drop of slick oozing out at the intrusion to his tight hole. “Let's go a little more PG.” Negan breathed out shallowly without much thought to his own arousal and Daryl's heart fell because it felt okay in that moment but Negan still apparently felt he was weak. “Cupcake come on.” Negan urged and when he looked down Negan's had his eyes closed and was holding onto the base of his dick. “Stop teasing me.” Negan was almost begging and flecks of amber enlightened his orbs as he opened them up to Daryl.

All self deprecation left his mind as Negan bucked up and kissed him tenderly. “Look at you owning my dick. Owning me.” Negan cooed and kissed him again. Daryl gasped against a deep kiss as Negan's warmth spurted in him and Daryl pushed into Negan's brisk jerking releasing thickly onto Negan's stomach. “Damn baby.” Negan sighed huskily smearing his seed into his sweaty flesh.

Daryl collapsed into him, legs still straddling Negan. Negan kissed the top of his hair and kissed his ear, sucking in a warm earlobe. “I could have done it.” Daryl looked at him with ferocity. “You could have had me.” Negan swiped a thumb back and forth upon his chin. “I did have you cupcake and you me. It's not a race, we're both not going anywhere.” Daryl fought the urge to roll his eyes because walkers roaming the earth meant tomorrow wasn't promised but Negan stared at him with conviction. 

“Besides I about busted a nut just playing with your ass. I don't think I could have taken much more tonight.” It was said confidently and it was so brass maybe Daryl should have been taken aback but Negan kissed him tenderly and pulled him to a more comfortable position like he had not sprouted such words. “Tater tot and us need our rest.” Negan whispered before conking out and Daryl should have had racing thoughts about how they could have done more, how he really was a failure but Negan's easy breathing lulled him to peace instead and when he peered at Negan through half lidded eyes moments before sleep nothing appeared to be much of a failure at all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, so much smut and nauseating fluff. I guess I should warn of food porn? Kind of...

Negan woke up too early in the dead of night to Daryl slapping his chest. Eyes fluttering to wakefulness only gaining him three harsh thunks. “Daryl what?” He groaned. It was a needy, wide awake whine in his ear. “Hungry.” Pushing gently back on a face full of shaggy hair he pulled to covers closer to his body. “Emergency chips are in the dresser.” Negan reminded him. At another slap, Daryl sounded more whiny and there was a hint of anger. “I want something sweet besides their gone.” Negan moaned, the chips were there just last night. “Get me something fucking sweet!” His angelic cupcake sounded like a demon as he screamed and practically pushed his ass out of bed. “And make it enough! No fruit!”

Negan grumbled, watching Daryl expecting him to transform into some dark and evil creature. Going for his jeans Daryl threw a book at him. “You don't need pants, go now!” Negan looked at his shoes a fraction of a second then thought screw it and ran out of the room. 

With him gone Daryl smirked thinking of what treat Negan would conjure up then remembered his rudeness. He shrugged at his actions though and picked up a book. It took him exactly three minutes to realize he was horny as fuck. Throwing the book down he pumped his dick that became rock hard. He licked his fingertips and touched his slit but it still felt wrong. Watching his dick stand up past his growing belly he groaned in frustration. He thought of Negan and his promised treat and the image of the leader in just his boxers made him drip a juicy drop of precum, he watched it bead up at his slit and drip down and the image made him flow more. 

Daryl grabbed a pillow and rocked into it, his dick oozing at each hurried thrust. He had never been this wet and slipping a hand down between the pillow made him gasp loudly, it felt electric how he shook to his core, toes curling and his hole puckering. He spread wider and humped faster into fluff as air hit his hole, Daryl felt like a whale, his stomach in the way and he tried with effort to reach around. Finally with a snap up on the pillow he touched at his hole, moaning in delight. He felt himself leak, the pillow now wet from his abundance and he rubbed hard at his entrance before teasing his pink rim.

Negan stopped at the door pondering if he should knock, it was a stupid idea, this was his room and his community. Opening the door his eyes widened. Daryl's face was flush, his ass wide open and fingered as he thrusted back and forth madly. “Well shit Daryl.” Negan half expected an angry reply or sharp cutting eyes but all he got was a needy glint. “What did you get me?” Daryl asked shyly, a finger rubbing behind. “Special treat, ice cream and a little cake mixed in.” Negan wasn't more happy at Gloria's kitchen skills than at the moment Daryl lit up.

Negan stood in front of Daryl who was moving slower now and he fed him a spoon of ice cream. Daryl hummed around the spoon, not letting it go as he thrusted back. “Good?” Negan asked, pulling the spoon out. “Hmm, yeah. Thanks Negan.” Daryl arched his back down and rubbed, moans and grunts filling space. Negan fed him another spoon and smirked as he rubbed cream around his face after an offered bite. Negan pumped his dick underneath boxers, watching Daryl make no effort to lick the white away. Daryl's body grasped the pillow more tightly and he fucked into it good and hard. Negan fed him another spoonful and picked up a chunk of ice cream and smeared it against Daryl's lips.

“Delicious cupcake.” Negan husked out and licked at his lips, Daryl opened his mouth and pulled Negan's bottom lip in, whimpering at the added sensation of tasting Negan. Daryl pulled on his shoulders, straddling the pillow as he got on knees and kissed Negan harder, the kiss becoming dominant and heated by Negan's claiming mouth, Daryl humped harder on the pillow. Harsh bounces, he was a leaking mess and he moaned out at his twitching hole, empty of his thrusting fingers that were desperately clenching around Negan now.

Negan pulled back and took in Daryl who was thrusting shallowly as he licked remnants of cream off his messy lips. “Negan I need you. Please.” Daryl plunged a digit in with no rhythm, trying to get off. “Shh I gotcha.” Negan reassured. Negan fed him more ice cream and Daryl whimpered when he removed his hand from non effective fingering. “My beautiful cupcake.” Negan reminded him, always whispers of praise. Negan starred into lustful blues and kissed him sweetly. Another bite of ice cream was offered and thickly smeared cream deposited to his lips that Negan licked off greedily, making Daryl moan into hungry, lustful licks. “I'm gonna make it all better.” Negan promised as he pat the pillow. “Ass here.”

Daryl withered, a stripe of precum shifting down and he wobbled around, holding his firm and large belly. He straddled the pillow, exposing his backside. “Oh that won't do. Push that ass up.” Daryl blushed but pushed his lower half down, and pushed his ass out from the pillow. “Perfect.” Negan punctuated the word like perfection and spread his cheeks eliciting a moan from Daryl. His body tingled and he involuntary clenched resulting in Negan gasping. Daryl cried out at Negan's noise and quickening breaths and as his dick throbbed in neglected pain he pushed out. 

“Trying to make me crazy?” Negan asked, taking off boxers and stroking at his natural slicked length. Daryl shivered, his dick leaking as he tugged on bedsheets. Icy substance ran down his crack and was massaged into his hole and he didn't need to look back to see it was ice cream. Negan moaned out at Daryl's delicious pink rim being coated in white and he rubbed at his taint and cupped his balls before placing the bowl under Daryl's dick. He stroked himself at Daryl's cries then pushed the bowl back and took a handful of the ice cream to rub into Daryl's ass, pumping shallow fingers into his hole.

“Looks tasty!” Negan said with a sugary smack to his cheek. Daryl howled out when Negan bent over his thick coated ass and licked in back to front. “Damn it Negan.” Daryl huffed, tugging on his hair in the desire for more. Negan chuckled, still nestled in deep and splayed his tongue out for light teasing. Daryl moaned at a sharp yank to his hair and his hand traveled down to pinch on his nipple. He shuddered, his dick hot and wet and he swirled at his slit, pinching still with his other hand and Negan decided then to pierce his fat tongue into his tight hole. 

“Neg…” Daryl was cut off by Negan's sweet searching tongue gliding in deeper, sucking and prodding, the ever light glazing of teeth to his puffy rim. Negan's hot breaths hit his hole and Daryl tugged hard on the bottom of his nipple before getting on all fours and pushing back. Negan slapped his ass hard in succession and then placed a dollop of cream to his taint and rubbed. It felt like a wave of warmth and electricity bubbling through Daryl and Negan rubbed his stubble against his cheek and strocked hard on Daryl's dick. Negan spread him open one handed and Daryl saw stars as he rubbed more white at his rim, slowly massaging it as he speared his tongue in fast and deep. 

Daryl moaned out and whimpered at Negan's constant licking as he came hard, his cum shooting out thickly and a string of it hitting him in the face, he would laugh if it wasn't for Negan's still gentle rubbing of his rim as he pulled his tongue out. “Damn baby.” Negan spoke gently, a thumb pressed lightly into his hole. “Negan please.” It was a beg and Negan kissed his asscheek. “What do you need Daryl?” It was asked with fear like maybe he was wrong or Negan would object. “I need to know that I can take you. Maybe like yesterday. Just the tip.” Negan groaned at Daryl's shy request, his dick twitching at Daryl pronunciation of tip said lowly. “Yeah I can do that cupcake.” Negan whispered and got out lube, lathering his whole dick. “I won't be mad if you say stop, I will be mad if I go too far and you don't correct me.” Daryl shuddered. “Okay Negan.” Negan squirted out lube on his fingers and pressed it to Daryl's hole, forbidding any discomfort and he pressed a finger in. Daryl took it in with ease, quiet but showing no signs of discontent so he pressed in another digit and scissored them out, ensuring Daryl was stretched and his walls well lubed. Daryl moaned out, grunting and pushing back, howling when Negan pressed on his prostate and Negan crooked his digits and added a third stretching Daryl out gently.

He pressed on the dip of Daryl's back, felt his walls relax and he rubbed his back tenderly as he stroked his dick. “I love you Daryl, always will.” He pressed in his tip, guiding it in with his hand and he refused to submerge himself in tight heat. It felt better than he could have imagined and it was like Daryl was all he ever needed in life. Strong and resilient, his dick hugged just right but it was more than that. Daryl made him feel human, compassionate, like a real person and not a showman. Daryl huffed out a moan and pumped back reminding him of his task and he pressed in deeper as he still refused to embed wholly.

Negan stroked his lower shaft and sunk in his tip and upper shaft, massaging Daryl's firm cheeks as he thrusted slowly. He reached around and found Daryl still flaccid but he seemed into it, pumping and moaning. Daryl grabbed his hand and he squeezed, bent over to kiss his back, releasing his own grunt when Daryl placed his hand on his stomach. “Tater tot you have no idea how lucky you are Daryl's your daddy.” Negan's admission combined with soft pumps made Daryl realize this wasn't sinple sex but love making. Negan would never hurt him with words or actions, never take his soul or body. “Damn cupcake I'm gonna come.” Negan went to pull out but Daryl held his hand and squeezed. “No, in me.” Negan understand and with one pull back he released into Daryl's walls.

They stood still, joined in place with no hurry to part. Negan whispered of his beauty and couldn't resist painting a portrait laced with vulgar words of Daryl's tasty ass while he was at it. Daryl couldn't mind Negan's natural enthusiasm and smiled, almost sad when Negan pulled out. He returned quickly with two rags and a glass of water. Daryl's bottom was washed thoroughly then his mouth with the other rag along with his whole body. The warm rag took time to cleanse his belly as he was offered a cup of water. .Daryl didn't feel the spill of a first tear as it dripped down his cheek and pouted out his lips as more tears came

“Cupcake are you okay?” Negan's eyes shined with concern and love, a mix of shock sprinkled in as he cupped Daryl's face. “I better than fine Negan. I'm okay, little pea has two pa’s, a good life waiting. One I'm living right now.” The past Negan would laugh, call it sappy bullshit, maybe push someone down and out of his bed at such a confession. Daryl wasn't just anybody though and Negan was still cruel but his hardened heart was already thawing and it didn't sound pathetic or saccharine what Daryl was sprouting. Instead it sounded like acceptance, a final acknowledgement that Daryl was going to heal, was more than halfway there. Little pea, Negan's nickname used and Negan smirked, tater tot was finally his in every way. Shane Walsh was dead and buried but his legacy of pain and burden was dead along with him. Daryl smiled with hope in his eyes; knowledge that Negan's next words would be healing as usual. “Well of course you're okay and tater tot will be too, you would be okay without me too because you're you but I'm here Daryl. Always.” Negan kissed him and Daryl smiled, Negan was full of shit, he couldn't have done this alone but it didn't matter because he would never be alone again. Negan nuzzled into his back, placed a hand on his bump and sighed. “Thanks for the ice cream Negan.” A kiss to his head and a firm squeeze was given. “Anytime cupcake.” Daryl smiled as a light turned off. He deserved this, he was lying in his rightful spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The butt sex is obviously coming!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The butt sex!!! Throws pink and blue confetti. I'm actually very pleased with these paragraphs of smut and fluff.

Daryl turned in bed, his stomach gurgling in hunger and yet he only looked over at Negan's sleeping form. He thought back to that day when Negan bashed in Shane's head, smashed it to a pulp but with him he was only ever tender. Daryl stretched out, grunting at the pull of painful muscles. No wonder men grumbled more than women during pregnancy, it hurt like a bitch.

It was time to suck it up though and get his day started. “Fuck!” He yelped at searing pain hauling his attempt to sit up. Negan woke up instantly. “You okay baby?” Daryl groaned through an inhale and tried to sit up again. “My backs fucked.” He admitted and gave up on moving. “That's normal. Just lay back and I'll get you breakfast.” Negan ran out quickly, maybe remembering the consequences of having a hungry Daryl in bed last night.

Daryl stared at the ceiling then thought of Rick and his family. Nails were chewed upon and then he smirked thinking of Merle and what his foul mouth would think of his pregnancy, he knew Merle would be happy but still give him crap then it made him think of Shane and he would have never been with Negan if Merle lived because his big brother would have found out the truth and murdered Shane brutally instead. Thinking of Shane made him shudder and then his mind went way back replaying his life with his pa.

He needed to get up to pace or run but trying to move jostled his aching muscles. “Mother fucker!” He screamed and threw the last book he had beside him at the door. Negan appeared then. “Did I keep you waiting too long to eat?” Negan joked with a seductive smirk. Daryl pouted. “I can't move my fat ass!” Daryl whined. Putting down the tray Negan walked slowly to him and swept bangs from his eyes. “Maybe your body is saying slow down.” Daryl nodded with a bite to the skin around his nail.

Negan helped him up and put a tray in his lap, Daryl pecked at his food and Negan took note. “I guess I'm supposed to just sit around, getting useless.” Daryl sulked, his fork poking at scrambled eggs. “You could never be useless my gorgeous cupcake.” Negan cooed, giving him a kiss to his cheek. “I can't just sit, lay in bed thinking all day.” Negan took his fork and ate a forkful of neglected fruit salad. “It's a bad day Daryl, you will feel fine tomorrow. You will be outrunning me.” Daryl gave a small smile and bit into a piece of sausage.

“I could see it if Merle were here. It wouldn't matter if this was a girl or boy he would be teaching them to hunt at two years old.” Negan nestled into bed by Daryl. “He taught you?” The leader already knew it was true but he liked hearing Daryl reminiscence. “Yeah, he was my everything but you already knew that.” Negan grinned. “True, you got me but I like hearing about your good times.” Daryl started to eat again. “He was a pig but he enjoyed telling cops they were.” Negan scooted closer to Daryl. “Once we went to McDonald's for breakfast and he called a cop little piggy and spat in his coffee just because he was an ass. He got locked up overnight for assaulting an officer.” Negan laughed loudly at that. “I think we would get along.”

Daryl grimaced. “He would hate you because you're gay.” Negan protested with a head shake. “No. He would see I treat you good and he would give me shit because that's his MO but he would accept me.” Daryl looked at Negan who appeared confident in his assumption. “I think you're right. He'd wouldn't help us pay for our wedding though and he would show up drunk.” Negan ran a hand up Daryl's swollen belly. “Wedding huh?” Daryl coughed out slightly. “No I mean...like I was just saying...he likes to drink and wouldn't be all yay to us being gay...I didn't mean.” 

“Shh.” Negan cut him off with a kiss. “I'm just messing with you Daryl.” Daryl started to eat again but Negan started to envision Daryl cleaned up nice, wearing a dark fitted tux at the altar waiting for him. “I would do anything for you Daryl, even marry you if that's what you wanted.” Daryl smiled and chewed on his food. “I know.” He said with easy assurance and pushed an apple slice to Negan's lips. Negan took the plate from Daryl's loosening grip. “I let my wives go that day you know.” Daryl hummed at Negan's soft nips to his bottom lip, a gentle succession of pulls prying his lip away from his teeth. He didn't know what Negan was saying. 

“After I told you that you were all I needed I let them know it too.” It clarified things, he remembered that bitch trying to hurt him into thinking he was nothing Negan. It was a smart setup that didn't work because Negan saw his worth. “Look at all this here for me.” Daryl was already naked from last night and moaned at rubbing fingers at his expanding belly button. Kissing started at the top of his stomach streaming down to the base of his cock and Negan gathered the first drop of precum from his dick and swirled it around his head.

“Just fuck me Negan. Please.” It came out ad a beg and Negan leaned down to kiss the tip of his dick before pushing it in and plumping the remainder of his shaft. Daryl's hole pulsed, yearning for the entrance of flesh and Negan answered by licking at the pinkened rim. “Please Negan.” Daryl garbled out when all he got was Negan pushing the remainder of his heavy cock into his plush mouth. Pushing into Negan he moaned and leaked more at Negan's cough.

Daryl's legs shook when Negan reached for lube and he lifted his ass up so Negan could slid a pillow underneath him. Two slick fingers teased at his rim but plunged in quickly and Daryl cried out, watching a clear string of lube drizzle into his dick. Negan paused to undress and pumped his already hard dick as he stroked Daryl quick, plunging fingers hard and deep at his prostate. “Want you.” Daryl whined, his belly panting in arousal. Negan groaned and twisted his digits, scissoring Daryl's hole wide. His ass was on display, a pretty and wet pink exposing at his constant stretching. Negan's fingers still felt like they were submerged in tightness but a small gape proved otherwise.

“Please more.” Daryl withered, moaning when Negan's knuckles grazed him inside and he pulled at his nipples, discovering a sensitivity that was more powerful than before. Negan's dick twitched at Daryl's display and his hand slid on an copious amount of his precum, no lube needed. Negan pulled back and brushed pads at Daryl hole that quivered and Daryl whined. Legs widened, exposing intimate parts further and and a hand crept past a pregnant belly to jerk at a impressive cock.

Negan leaned back on his knees and watched Daryl work his dick, quick and slow pumps alternating with moaning and Negan touched his own neglected cock when Daryl moved and Negan saw his dark hole welcome his bedroom light once again. Negan pumped fast, thinking his he would like to cum all over Daryl's ass and cock but he just happened to look up then and see sky blue eyes watching him masturbate. It was too much, seeing Daryl not blush with embarrassment as he watched him get off, hell he was jerking himself with no dent to his confidence and pride bloomed in his heart. “Look at my cupcake working it like a porn star all by himself.”

Negan said it before he could think and waited for that burst of red shame or anger, thank goodness Daryl had threw all the books across the room already. “Well if you stick it in you can hear me moan like one too.” Negan's brain short circuited and he paused, dick in hand. That is until his baby pressed a warm foot to his hand. “Got it in you tiger?” Daryl purred. It only made Negan pause again, where did his shy cupcake go? But when Daryl pushed back on his propped up pillow Negan snapped out of it.

“Is your back okay?” Daryl nodded enthusiastically and Negan drizzled lube right onto his still gaping hole, some clear liquid gathered in as the rest dripped down and Negan tugged his dick before pouring more out. Daryl's hummed, pushing his ass back as Negan pressed two digits in again and stretched them out quickly, not worried Daryl couldn't take it because he had been fine with it moments ago but still took Daryl's physical cues in for arousal and no pain. There was little resistance and a beautiful groan when he slipped in another finger and thrusted deeply.

Daryl's legs trembled and he shook in ecstasy as Negan teased at his prostate and stretched him wide. “Think you're ready cupcake?” Daryl's pulsed on his digits. “Yes.” Negan pulled all three fingers to the edge of his wall and petted tenderly inside. “I love you and this is serious. You hurt, ass or back or here.” Negan tapped with his other hand to his head. “You tell me stop. It doesn't matter, nothing changes if you stay stop I just get to jizz on that cute stomach of yours instead. Got it?” Daryl nodded. Negan's voice boomed with authority, like it did when Daryl didn't know him well. “Got it?” Daryl swallowed; realizing a verbal confirmation was needed. “Yes Negan I got it. I'm honest with you. Always.” 

Negan was the one to nod then and Daryl lpanted as Negan pressed his tip into his hole. Daryl was still propped up on his pillow and felt Negan slink in slow, no weight pushing him down and he gasped, not in lust but in adoration of having someone who cared about him more than themselves. “Negan.” Negan paused in his push, he was almost at the hilt but Daryl reached out for his face and he pressed himself into his palm. “I love you so much.” Negan stared at Daryl, face goofy in delight and he turned on his charming smile once more when Daryl let out an alluring giggle. “What cupcake?”

Daryl slapped his face playfully. “Nothing its just that smile was goofy as I don't know what.” Negan pulled back and licked at a finger that was previously resting on his face. “Say you love me again and you will see it again.” Negan moaned when Daryl pushed down to take in the rest of his dick. “Feel okay?” Daryl placed a hand on his belly. “Yeah, move.” Negan started to push in and out slowly, intaking Daryl's whole demeanor and once he was satisfied he sped up. Negan pumped Daryl's dick, his stomach buzzing in pleasure as he watched his big dick push and pull into tight walls. “Harder.” Negan looked at daryl and thrusted hard in, seeing Daryl spread out and leak he gripped the back of Daryl's legs and pumped in harder, his waist thumping hard at legs. “This okay?” 

“Perfect.” Daryl answered breathily and Negan kept up his steady pace. “Kiss me.” Negan slowly distributed his weight on top of Daryl and kissed him. “Come on.” Daryl grunted out, hugging his legs around Negan's waist. “Someone's bossy in bed.” Negan teased and kissed his forehead before thrusting in hard. If watching his dick slink in a pretty hole felt good this was heaven because Daryl's soft pants hit his face, his belly rubbed against his, and he could see Daryl's star glazed eyes as he pounded in hard. Knowing Daryl was pleased and felt safe almost made him cum right then.

Negan reached down and stroked Daryl's cock, his liquid pooling into his jerking hands. “So beautiful you are.” Negan whispered, biting at his cheek before pushing his tongue in and kissing him slowly as he pumped in at a snails pace. Daryl squeezed down on his member and it was enough to make Negan thrust harder, sliding against his prostate at each hard slam and he felt Daryl tighten around him more. He stroked at his swollen head, fingers pressing on his leaking slit as he thrusted continuously. “Oh damn Negan yes!” Daryl was pushing back at his unyielding assault and he heard a needy moan as Daryl spilled out. “That's so good Daryl, real nice.” Daryl still clenched at his embedded dick and Negan spread his cum on his stomach then hiked Daryl's legs up to watch his dick slick In and out. He watched Daryl's reaction and seeing content his pressed light fingers into Daryl's skin and pumped in faster. Daryl moaned, through he stayed soft and hearing Daryl combined with seeing his creamy belly he came inside warm walls.

“Good cupcake?” Daryl laughed, it was pure happiness. “Yes, gosh. So good Negan.” Negan smiled. “I want it.” Negan nudged at his hole and Daryl pushed out. Negan thought maybe he should suck that cream right out next time but this would do for now. Negan's palm was right under his ass and he believed he could cum a second time when that ass released a shiny white. He scraped a finger across Daryl's hole to collect it all and elicited a pretty whine from Daryl. He then lathered his substance on Daryl's pregnancy. “Perfect baby.” Daryl pulled him in for a kiss. “You're the thing that's perfect tiger.” Daryl then held Negan tight, it might be morning but he was in need of a nap.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a crappy ride in the real world but I managed to finish another chapter. Leave me a comment and let me know not everything sucks.

Daryl stretched out and saw Negan was gone, it made sense he would leave to start the day. Daryl touched his stomach, it was getting big and imagined the baby being delivered, for once there was no fear of him being cut open or Shane being the daddy. It was a conjuring of a perfect child being held in his hands with Negan bent over, his large finger being grasped by a small tiny hand. Daryl nestled in further imagining Negan's eyes and cheekbones along with his nose and chin on his healthy child.

Daryl's daydreams had been abundant lately, he still loved his family but stopped wondering what they were up to every single moment. Still he needed to see Rick and Carol, maybe Negan would let him visit. “Cupcake!” Negan busted in the room with a platter of food and stopped in his tracks. Daryl had the cover pulled back, laying in all his naked glory with a hand on his rounded belly. “Stop starring,” Daryl huffed gazing at the big platter of food.

Daryl pulled the cover over himself much to Negan's chagrin and started to eat fast but chewing each bite enough for Negan to count it as a win. “I was thinking we could find something fun to do tomorrow. Watch a movie or shoot pool.” Daryl stopped trying to shovel in food and was in awe at Negan's soft side, he kept surprising him. “I would love to but I want to see Rick.” It had been a few weeks but he understood. “I can get Arat to pick him up.”

“No. I got a lot of people back home I haven't seen in awhile. I want to go to them.” An irrational fear built up in Negan's stomach. “Maybe next week we can arrange something.” At the suggestion Daryl cut his eyes, putting the fork down. “I'm going tomorrow.” Negan sat back pouting with his arms crossed. It hurt when Daryl referred to Alexandria as his home and he wasn't sure what to do to keep him here. “Fine but I'm coming too. Rick can put me in the basement or whatever but I'm coming.” Daryl wanted Negan there and damn if he didn't love that pout and Negan's volunteer to stay out of sight if it meant he got to tag along.

\-----------------------------------

Daryl and Negan just got in the truck to head to Alexandria and music was already being sung and his hand held tight, there was no denying Negan's voice was smooth and soulful. Daryl closed his eyes and took in the sweet serenade, when he looked outside again there was woods like always but he was brought back to Negan killing Shane and dragging Sasha into the van. Not once had he thought of her, too wrapped up in his pregnancy and guilt ebbed away at his heart.

His hand went limp but Negan sang away through another two songs before Daryl found his voice, raspy and a little angry. “What are you doing with Sasha?” Negan squeezed his hand and whistled. “Cupcake she's been back at Alexandria for a while now.” Daryl didn't believe that. “Yeah right you took her to hold over all out heads and now your saying she's safe.” Negan wasn't frustrated that Daryl didn't believe him, they didn't start out exactly friendly. “I guess you will just see and by the way I'm not taking assloads of their stuff either.

He felt conflicted on the ride over. Negan wouldn't lie to him but it made no sense why he let her go. Arriving at their destination Negan honked the horn and Eugene let him in and as soon as they got to the other side Sasha was standing there on guard. Daryl grinned and jumped out, he didn't exactly plan on hugging her but she brought him in for one. “Look at your Daryl.” She swept over his growing stomach and decided not to embarrass him with mentioning him smiling like it was no chore.

How long have you been out?” Sasha looked at Negan still in the truck.. “As long as you've been gone.” Daryl's face was frozen in shock. “Rick's not one to gossip but after I threatened to go back and fight Negan he let me know some interesting details. I thought he replaced you with me and I couldn't handle the guilt.” Daryl glanced over and saw Negan looking down, paying them no mind. “I uh, I can't explain it but he's good to me.”

“Love isn't something easy to understand and most times it takes you by surprise.” Biting his nail in frustration he pushed her. “Woman I didn't mention love.” Negan looked their way now, he couldn't hear their private conversation and didn't wish to either. He didn't need to control and know Daryl's every move but Sasha remembered his angry glare and looming sways and now she saw softness, maybe a slight glow and the enemy didn't look so frightening staying in his own little bubble. “Maybe I'm reading between the lines with both of you.”

Daryl blushed then and scowled. “I didn't even think you could read.” He was defensive and as she started to laugh at his cute inner turmoil Negan leaned out the passengers sides opened window. “Hey! Are you messing with cupcake?” It was only a little angry and more a warning to back off. It was weltd seeing gentleness and concern. “Mind your own business Negan!” Daryl yelled, That's all it took for Negan to roll up his window and leave them alone. “Cupcake huh?” Sasha asked teasingly, this was too much.

"Stop it!” Daryl pushed her playfully and then he saw Rick walking up. “Daryl.” Rick wasn't thinking and put hands om his swelling belly but when he went to recoil Daryl placed his hands on top of his, showing it was okay. “I find out if it's a girl or boy in two more weeks.” Rick beamed. “I'm calling it, it's a boy.” Sasha watched him smile again, it wasn't such a rare thing anymore apparently. “Why you say that?” Rick brought him in for a hug. “Just a feeling brother.”

Negan drove slowly to Rick's house, this was going to be awkward as fuck. “It will be okay.” Daryl reassured him making him huff. He didn't need comfort, it was just a bad situation. Rick waited out on the porch and Negan got their bags walking slow to prolong his suffering, his cupcake was already up the steps by the time he took his first steps towards them. Rick looked rather amused but opened the door for them. “Negan y'alls room is upstairs.” He laughed and both looked on confused. “Y'alls? Both of you are so damn country. Sure my room isn't a padlocked room in the basement?” Ric cocked his head making Negan tense but then he grinned. “I think you have proven yourself.”

Daryl came up to Negan who was sitting on their bed on their designated room. “You coming down?” Standing up Negan leaned over him and grabbed his chin, kissing him slowly. Their tongues gilded against each other effortlessly and Daryl breathed in through his nose as a tongue pushed in further as hands held his hips softly. There was such tenderness in the action. When it ended Daryl pushed forward wanting more and a pleased chuckle escaped the other. “I want you to visit well and have fun. I don't need leering and nobody likes me so I'm going to curl up and read a book. Relax for a change but be careful. You know some hate male pregnancy.” Nodding in understand he was kissed again.

“Let me talk to Rick real quick.” It was shouted down the hallway and Daryl was automatically interested in what it was for. Trust was something Negan was making easier though so he got Rick who looked perplexed but walked up the stairs. The door was open and it was startling taking in the man in pijamas with a kind smile and wearing glasses. “I know you want what's best for Daryl and you will protect him but some people don't understand bc their too damn ignorant and they haven't seen Daryl since he's gotten bigger. I expect you to be with him at all times. Don't let him overexert himself. He's got a lot of people to visit but he tires easily.”

Rick picked up the book in Negan's hand that seemed too scholarly of him. “Hes changed you. I still think you can do what you did before but I think it would be harder for you. Y'all.” Y'all was said with emphasis, overly southern. “Have made each other better, healed together.” Negan snatched the book back but it appeared non aggressive. “He just swooped in there. I thought I was maybe going alpha male. You know? Protective or some shit but now I see it's more. Like if I know he's happy I'm okay. Shane. I feel proud of what I did but like shit too because my mind can really go there and he got off too damn easy.” Rick saw dormant happiness under his current infliction. “Yeah but you did what we couldn't. I've know him since I woke up and he lived in a shell Negan, he smiles now and is happy. After all he's went through you're the one that cracked him open.” Negan grinned at that. “I'll take that as a compliment.” Rick shook his hand. “It is.” There was a mutual trust in that handshake with Daryl at its core. Negan knew then a barter system was needed quickly. Things were going to change.

As an unlikely friendship built it's foundation and Daryl waited downstairs for his friend Spencer looked drunkenly at a home full of privileged swine knowing one abomination needed a correction. The world wasn't right any more but he could help eradicate one little problem in it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg in itself is a suspension of belief in medical terms, just apply it to this chapter as well.

__It was good seeing old faces. Rick left Daryl at Aaron's to take care of a small task and he watched Eric sit down next to his boyfriend and cuddle up. It was a thought Daryl always denied, that he was envious of their proud relationship.

“I'm so jealous you can have a baby!” Eric gasped.

“Shut up!” Aaron chastised, the last thing he wanted was to embarrass his friend.

Eric eyed his bump and touched his taut stomach. “Well I am! Lord knows we tried, had my ass stuck in the air on top of several pillows but I don't have the gift.”

Aaron slapped Eric softy, he man could never help but to say what he was thinking.

“Negan's cute! I see he came to protect you.”

“Eric! It's not our business.” Daryl watched Aaron place a hand across Eric's mouth.

Daryl flushed pink and looked down letting his hair hide his face. “He's good to me.”

Aaron blinked at the admission, the Daryl he knew would never admit that even with a hidden face.

“So I can't see anyone here being the father and we know Negan isn't so what gives? Why have you been holding out?”

Daryl gnawed at his thumb then pulled it away. Negan wouldn't like that, he could say nothing, his friends wouldn't care. Or he could confess.

“It's none of our business Eric.” Aaron was frustrated. A nagging feeling kept telling him that Daryl's situation wasn't born of lust or love. Daryl was guarded since day one and he had noticed his detachment before he woke up one morning to see Daryl had ran off in the middle of the night. Daryl didn't run unless he was cornered and he had told Eric if they ever saw Daryl again to not even mention the pregnancy. He was going to be disciplined tonight and not in a good way.

“It was Shane.”

Daryl spoke so low, a grumble and Aaron looked at his friend as Eric smiled at the news.

Eric didn't know Shane leaned that way, he was hot and he missed seeing those strong arms lift their heaviest supplies.

“He was a monster, he raped me.”

Eric's smile disappeared, a deep scowl in its place.

Daryl felt a release, he thought admitting that, saying it out loud, would take his breath, his sanity. Sure he told Theresa he was raped, said that actual word. Negan and him spoke of it too without saying the adjective. This was a first, admiring it to friends. He called it rape.

“I knew he was an fucking assshole!” Aaron kicked the wall in anger.

Eric's eyes were wide and his mouth open in shock.

“My child is all that matters. I've admitted it, what he did to me and I'm coping with it. I would have been a mess if Negan didn't come along. He's going to be the father.”

Aaron ran up to him and he didn't register it until curly hair rubbed his face, making it itch as he was wrapped in a tight hug. “I'm glad you found your one.”

Daryl grinned, still behind hair. Negan was his one and he was happy now.

Rick picked Daryl up and they went towards Carol’s home. She was living alone now but soon was moving to the kingdom with Ezekiel, her beau.

“Rick.” Michonne yelled a few houses down.

“Just a minute.”

Daryl watched Rick run to her, he gave her a quick peck and they held hands walking into their house. Daryl thought they made a awesome pair and thought maybe they should have a little tyke to be his tater tots best friend.

“Well look here, a freak and his freak baby. Hmm, looks pretty gross to me.”

“Get lost Spencer. No one wants to hear what the town drunk has to say.”

“It's always been gross. Men having babies, that's a woman's job. Now we have rotting people walking and not enough bleach yet men like you can still carry a child, well you can at this moment anyway.”

Daryl didn't have time to cuss him out before Spencer rammed into him hard. He panted, his back hitting concrete.

“Disgusting.”

A kick landed to his shoulder and it seemed like slow motion watching a shoe come to him. Daryl turned on his side, a sneaker connecting with his backside.

“Stop!”

“Stop?” Spencer laughed. “You are already acting like a woman, carrying a baby but you will take this like a man!”

Another kick landed on his back then his ass. He turned in a fetal position, holding his stomach. The bad shit was supposed to be over, his life shouldn't be hard. It sucked remembering that evil still existed out there, searching for him specifically. Kick after kick landed to is back as he screamed for help

“No! No! No!” Daryl cried out when Spencer yanked on his hair, tearing out strands.

“Your sick!” Spencer yelled.

Daryl sobbed, he felt wetness in his walls, knew blood was seeping down his legs. Spencer laughed looking at his stomach, his grin sadistic and calculating.

“Try having a baby when I'm done with you!”

Daryl hugged his stomach, pain radiating down his spine. Spencer's leg pulled back far, ensuring maximum impact.

Daryl jumped at a gun going off, Spencer fell next to him. The whites of the man's eyes full as he breathed in harshly. Loud steps ran to him from behind and then he saw Negan in front of him.

“Prick! Negan roared.

Spencer's hair was tugged on much like his earlier, making the other gasp in pain. Negan snickered and he saw hysterical madness on Negan's face. Lucille came crashing down on the crying man's face. Daryl expected a series of blows, not to see Negan stop then and whistle.

“Man pissed his pants. Pussy until the end.”

Negan dropped to his knees then, his kneeling taking a cruel smile away and replacing it with concern.

“Daryl.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Shh cupcake, it's okay.”

“I'm sorry Negan.”

Daryl turned onto his back, crying in agony as a painful bolt shot down his stomach. He could feel blood coat him inside and slip out his walls. Everything hurt.

“Daryl!”

He heard Negan scream as he passed out.

\-------------------------------------

_“Daryl!”_

_Daryl hears screams of panic from Negan and running steps. He hurts, Spencer is beating him up. His baby is going to die, blood runs down his legs._

_“Daryl oh my God.” Rick cries._

Daryl wakes up gasping for air.

“Daryl your awake.”

Panting he looks over at Negan. A quick pan down and he sees his bulging belly.

“The baby?”

“It's fine.”

Daryl grunts out in relief.

“I shouldn't have left you with Rick, he's incapable of doing anything right.”

“Stop. He's my best friend”

“Yeah some friend he is, leaving you alone.”

“Negan stop. What happened?”

Negan took his hand. “Bastard saved your life. Spencer was trying to beat you but he saved you. Apparently you had a blood clot and when he kicked your back it loosened up. If he didn't do that, well I guess fate played a part because it could have just sat there anyway. Doc said you got all those parts and women menstruate, pass clots. Well it's not good to have one while pregnant so the bastard helped us out. Babies fine, strong heartbeat and all.”

“I want to hear it.”

Negan understood Daryl wanting assurance,

“Yeah I'll get him right now.” Negan kissed his forehead before walking out.

Negan balled up his fist. Rick sat in a chair outside like he had all day yesterday, he wiped his tired eyes and looked sheepish as Negan's glare.

“He's up asshole. Go see him but when I come back with Dr. Carson you better scamper off. Fuck you, you fucker.”

Rick only nodded and waited for Negan to pass him before standing up. Negan felt damn neutered, the old him would surely Lucille Rick for his mistake. Certainly wouldn't let Rick visit Daryl if he decided to let him live. This Negan knew however that Daryl loved his friend and didn't blame him for Spencer's attack. He gritted his teeth, loving Daryl made him sacrifice his own need for vengeance.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an excuse to write ass play. You've been warned. Warning: ass play, glass butt plug, cum kink.

It had been two weeks since Spencer's death. Daryl and tater tot were healthy and everything was back to normal, Daryl throwing things at him if he didn't get candy or chips fast enough, a few tears occurred now too. Negan was glad they were hormonal tears and nothing to do with Shane or Spencer.

Daryl was outside playing with the farm animals, it was all he could do to get Daryl outside. He was getting chunky and lazy but it was cute. Negan sipped his whiskey taking a break from work to look over the baby list. There was plenty of checkmarks, a crib and car seat as well as the most important items already found but he still had lots to get and he wasn't happy about one little detail but cloth diapers made more sense and he felt if he was really the daddy of this child he shouldn't expect his workers to clean them. He stared at the wall imagining a boy or girl running around babbling “daddy.”

There was a knock and Simon spoke. “Boss.”

He opened the door and sighed. “Rick's at the gate, I let him in but no further. He wants to speak to you.”

“Why don't you tell him to fuck himself.”

Simon smirked. “He came a long way and mentioned an apology and he has whiskey.”

Negan looked at his own bottle almost empty and told himself he only wanted more of the liquor.

“Bring him up.”

There was a soft knock and Negan opened his door again to Rick, Simon ever faithful was behind him. He opened the door further and gave his friend a nod.

“Rick looked at the bottle of whiskey then up at Negan, not stumbling in his stare. Negan saw remorse. “Negan I'm sorry. I've apologized to Daryl so many times when he woke up and he said it wasn't needed but I know it was. You told me not to leave him and I thought it was okay, I didn't think it through when I left him there. Thing is everyone loves Daryl and Spencer was crazy. I didn't see him as a threat though and I should have.”

Negan sat on his couch and put his feet up on his table and frowned. “What I'm hearing is you're shit at listening to orders. Maybe I should put someone else in charge in Alexandria. Carl is respectable, maybe he should be the one.”

Rick didn't take his bait but then again Rick wasn't a prideful person, he was damn perfect in his emotions, leadership, and composure. “I could see you feeling that way Negan but at the end of the day all I did was fail you and Daryl.”

Rick sat down by him and it was too close, his thigh next to Negan's. “He's changed. He's happy, smiles all the time. I hated you for all you did. Glenn, Shane. Hell after I found out the truth I still hated you because Glenn was good, he saved my ass more times than I can count. Daryl. He always had a reason to be mad at the world. Bad dad, bad brother who he still loved. He sacrificed himself for us though he wasn't all that good. Thing is you have healed him and I can't hate you. Not when you gave him a better life.”

Negan spat out bitterness. “I didn't fucking do anything but love him, he's strong enough regardless.”

Rick smirked, assessing Negan. “If you say so.”

It was said so gentle and sure, placating of Negan's emotions. Rick really thought Negan somehow gave Daryl something. He was wrong.

“Stop the bullshit. I know your bullshit face as much as your whiny bitch face.”

Rick made his whiny bitch face.

“There it is!”

Rick frowned, morphing his look into a pathetic face.

“I didn't do shit for him.” Negan reiterated.

Rick's bullshit face came back. “Yeah Negan you didn't.”

Negan snatched the whisky up, maybe they were both half wrong and half right. He poured them both a glass of whiskey and Rick drank slowly. ‘Figures’ he thought.

It didn't mean to come out but it was spoken anyway. “If you can forgive me for Glenn then I can let it go too but if you ever disobey any shit pertaining to Daryl again you will be sorry.”

Rick took a prissy sip of his drink. “Yes Negan.”

Rick then took another small gulp and Negan laughed.

“What?” Rick asked with an air of constipation to his lips.

“I bet Daryl would gulp this up like water if he wasn't pregnant. I swear Rick be a man.”

Rick took a large sip challengingly then coughed. Negan laughed hard at that. “I'll go get Daryl. He will want to see you.”

“Negan.” Rick said as he turned the knob. “Are we really good?”

“Yeah, just peachy.” He turned to Rick with a signature lean and gave him a kissy face just to see him stir and then he walked out, another laugh exiting his lungs.

\---------------------------------------------

Negan whistled back to his room, he checked on his neglected wives. Dwight was fucking Sherry and Frankie in his fuck bed but he couldn't care less. Seeing Frankie kiss Sherry sensually before they knew they were caught in the act affected Negan more because he wondered if he created that lesbian vibe. “Get on with it.” Was his only reaction and the tense stillness changed to Dwight having fun again. He needed some brain bleach after seeing that unimpressive length.

“You forgave Rick.” It was Daryl's greeting.

“Yeah did yoy two have fun? Paint each other's nails?”

Daryl threw a pillow at him.

“Uh oh do I need to find you a sweet cupcake?”

“Shut up!” Dark giggled.

Negan kissed him and the laughter died. Daryl moaned out when he slid his palms to his clothed dick and nibbled on his neck. “I want you so bad.” Negan rasped out.

“Then take me.” 

Negan hardened in his jeans, Daryl's shy demeanor had slowly ebbed away. Negan pulled off Daryl's shirt and then the rest of his clothes, his nails digging into a thick waist. Daryl pulled his hand back when he grabbed at lovehandles. “Stop.” Daryl warned.

“I love every inch of your perfection.”

Daryl was a horny thing these days but was insecure of his slight weight gain. The subject was changed by an action, that being Daryl rubbing his ass against Negan's dick. He was still clothed but he hummed at the sensation and undressed quickly. The pregnant man leaned over the bed and shook his ass and Negan swiped at a bead of precum pearling upon his slit.

“I could just eat you out, actually I could smear a cupcake in that thing and have a go.”

Daryl scoffed. “I swear you have a food or ass obsession. Maybe both.”

Negan got out the lube and rubbed wet palms up Daryl's asscheeks before running it up his hole. “Maybe I like you any way, every way.” 

Daryl howled when he hooked a thumb in his ass and stroked his dick. Negan lathered his precum down his dick as he neglected his own ache. “I can't decide how I want you.”

“Plug.” 

Negan rose an eyebrow at that, he had brought some toys and showed them to Daryl explaining how they worked. His cupcake listened but he didn't expect most to be used, let Daryl know that was okay too. Pride blossomed at Daryl's request and he opened his chest and looked in. He pulled out a large sized glass plug and kissed it. “Hmm I'm an ass man huh?” 

Daryl laughed and looked at the item. “Trying to prove it?”

Negan lubed up the clear toy knowing he indeed wanted to see Daryl's walls swallow up this offering, see his red walls stretched and exposed. “Get on the bed.”

Daryl crawled up the bed and got on all fours backing his ass up to the edge of the bed like a pro.

“You holding out on me Daryl? Were you a porn star before? Look at that ass all up in the air waiting for anything.”

Daryl pushed his cheeks apart showing off his glistening hole. Negan rubbed at the tightness as Daryl's hanging dick dripped. “I like what I see.” Negan purred.

The plug was cold and Negan pressed it to Daryl's rim, he gasped but pushed back. “I do love your ass.” Negan said with a sturdy slap.

“I know you do.”

Negan pressed two fingers in that were swallowed greedily, Daryl looked so tight but looks were deceiving. “If I didn't know any better I would think you had been playing with the backdoor.”

“Never without you, come on!” Daryl was desperate. Negan had only given him kisses and light petting, giving him time to heal and he wanted it so bad. He thought maybe he should have asked for a regular fuck because he would have it by then. Fingers scissored him wide and he spread legs further when Negan bit into his ass breaking his skin slightly. A slap stung at the skin break but I felt so good.

“Please Negan. I need it.” Daryl begged.

Two more fingers found him and spread out stretching him in a pleasurable burn. “I just don't want it to hurt cupcake.” The dip of his back was kissed and then fingers retreaded as cold glass met his walls. Negan moaned, his dick curved upwards in appreciation at the toy sinking in.

Daryl stayed still until pleasure was felt within and he pushed back as Negan gently forced it in. “Yes Negan.” Daryl whined, the toy was pushing into him hard and unforgiving but his nerves were on fire. Negan rubbed his rim grunting at Daryl leaking as he pushed it in further.

Negan stood back watching a clear base reveal Daryl's red hot cavern. His tight rim looked stretched and abused around the diameter that was bigger than Negan's swell. “Feel good?”

“Better than good, great.” Daryl panted out.

“Negan grabbed a few pillows and put them under Daryl. “Lean forward.” At the order Negan saw more light glisten off the toy showing him Daryl's insides. “I like.” He cooed. Negan tapped on the glass and Daryl moaned out, it was filthy and raw. “Damn baby.”

Daryl finally spoke out gasping. “Need more."

Negan spread his cheeks watching inside an Daryl panted at his walls squeezing on the toy. “More.” He pleaded. Negan spanked his ass. “Calm down cupcake.”

Negan slowly turned him around and pulled the pillows away. He spread Daryl's legs, bending them and he never felt so full in his life. Negan's knee bumped the plug and Daryl squirmed. “Hmm.” Negan croaked out and stroked his length. Daryl whithered, pinching his nipple.

“That's right cupcake. Do what feels good.”

Daryl tugged on nipples and Negan swirled at his slit. He was so wet and shaking. Negan kept bumping his knee at his plug and Daryl moaned out when he tugged on it. The glass was so smooth and made him full but part of him wanted Negan's fingers. He couldn't speak though when Negan started pushing on the plug and stroking him faster. His balls were tugged and that's all it took for him to come all over Negan's working hand.

Negan kissed him, rubbing his milky substance into his nipples and stomach. “So nice.” Negan praised then he got on his knees, away from him. “On all fours.” Daryl twitched at the order and did so.

Negan let out a choked gasp and Daryl looked back just as Negan rubbed his cheeks and stared in aww. “All of you is just too pretty.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “I don't think the inside of my ass can be that pretty Negan.”

Negan spanked his ass harder in reprimand. “I know what I'm talking about cupcake.”

Daryl withered at Negan nudging the plug before pulling, his walls felt like they stretched more as the toy was pulled out. Negan's dick throbbed at the gaping hole before him. He spread cheeks though there was no need, the hole wasn't small. The toy had served its purpose. “Feel that?” Negan asked, actually wondering if such a stretch could still feel pleasure.

“Yes dumbass.” Daryl grunted out like reading his mind.

Negan chuckled and jammed two thick fingers to the top of his wall shutting up any additional insults. The wide hole had enough room for Negan to play with more within it but he just ran his finger around stretched walls. 

“Negan.” Daryl whined, his dick still soft. 

“Shh darling.” Negan whispered and stroked his dick watching Daryl's redness and grunting out when Daryl pushed out. “You're fucking filthy.” He liked it though and spanked his cheeks enjoying the hiss at a slapped bite again. Negan pushed his tip in releasing into too big a hole. Daryl couldn't even clamp down on him but he knew he would be loose again as soon as tomorrow came.

Negan pressed on his still aroused dick watching his white sit in Daryl's walls. He pressed fingers in smearing his seed all over. It was beautiful, fascinating and Daryl stood on all fours quiet. “You okay baby?”

Daryl rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time tonight, he stared at the wall nearest to the headboard glad Negan couldn't see his expression. “Yeah just letting you get your assplay in.” He gritted out. Negan chuckled and Daryl secretly loved each time he allowed a laugh.

Negan cupped at his ass and spoke an octave lower. “Bend down then.”

Daryl did so and Negan grinned at his seed expelled. He pushed on Daryl neck gently and Daryl got on his elbows just to have his ass back up in the air and he felt cum coat him inside again.

“Fucking kinky bastard.” Daryl whispered and Negan felt hard again at Daryl saying his favorite word.

“You bring that out of me cupcake.” Negan came beside him and turned his head to give him a kiss. Negan laid on his back, a big stupid grin on his face. “Sit on me.”

Daryl still with his ass in the air looked at him unsure of what he meant but Negan pat his stomach and Daryl crawled to him and straddled his stomach, Negan's cum spilling onto his tan and taunt stomach.

“I thought you wanted to eat it out my ass.” Daryl admitted.

Negan laughed big and deep like it was the funniest joke and rubbed Daryl's stomach. “Don't give me ideas darling, don't give me ideas.” Yeah, Negan was a kinky bastard but as Negan tugged him to his chest and kissed him with equal love and possessiveness Daryl thought there was no better way to live.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 days, no idea where this is going (other than the ultimate end game), and 2,645 words later I'm done. This shit ain't easy.

Six moment later

Daryl rubbed at his swollen belly, in two weeks he would be having his son. Sasha was right and Negan was coming up with every stupid name he could find. Daryl had many sessions with Theresa over his fear of seeing Shane in his child's eyes. She urged him to discuss it with Negan but he was too happy and it wasn't a bubble Daryl wanted to burst.

“Cupcake!”

Negan walked in with a tray and gave him a kiss before sitting down next to him.

“We better enjoy the quiet when Roy comes we won't sleep.”

“For the freaking hundredth time I'm not naming our child Roy!”

Negan smirked sipping on Daryl's juice.

“Aladdin then.”

Daryl huffed. “We definitely ain't living no Disney movie here.”

Negan dazed out imagining having a mundane life with Daryl and six kids. No walkers or death, a boring life would be his perfect Disney movie. “I'm sorry he can't have that.”

It was something both him and Daryl dreamed of. A good life for their children. Daryl had already expressed a desire to have more children with Negan and it was mutual. It was the leaders words. More. Tater tot was already his so the next baby was always referenced as the second for both of them.

“He will be happy enough having you spoil him. I'm going to have to let him know he's not entitled. I swear Negan I'm not raising no stuck up punk that thinks he's a prince around here.”

Negan kissed him. “I'll let you be the bad cop.”

Daryl went to retort smartly but eggs were shoved in his mouth. He was being babied by Negan and Rick. Last week he stayed in Alexandria for a few nights and Rick refused to let him stand or go anywhere alone then again after Spencer Rick never left him alone.

“I'm thinking Dale.” Daryl said around a mouthful of food.

“The wise one? The man you had to put down?”

Daryl nodded. “I'm glad he left in a way. Shit only got worse and Hershel was a good man too but he was more suited for it. Saw why ugly had to exist with us but Dale. He was just pure.”

Negan didn't think their child could be pure and wondered why Daryl wanted to pay homage to him in particular.

“Out of all the good men you've met why pick Dale?”

Daryl leaned back grinning. “I didn't tell you why me and Merle were with them. See we would pick a group, buddy up to them and rob ‘em blind in the night. Merle and I were planning the same with them.”

“Merle brought out your bad side.”

Daryl shrugged, it was true.

“Anyways Dale comes up to me two days into our stay. Tells me he knows I'm up to no good but he sees me. The real me. His weird ass eyebrows rose up and his eyes were bugging out. It should have been funny but it was scary. It was like he was looking into my soul or something.”

“What did you do?”

“I'm creeped out so I tell him to fuck off but then a day later Merle gets lost in Atlanta and I have to stay. The man comes back and apologizes to me about my brother and says I can be me now and when Sophia went missing he said I had a purpose, that he trusted me from day one and he trusted me then. He was a stupid shit. I didn't find Sophia and my only purpose was putting him down.”

“He loved them. His group and you provided for them. On the road you fed them, when Judith needed formula you found it. You told me you thought of leaving when the farm burned but you saved Carol. Sounds like the old man knew something.”

Daryl bit in his cuticle. “Nah it just happened.”

“Bullshit. Like your group finding the prison? Rick finding those walkers before they feasted in Alexandria when the door wasn't secured? Like me picking Shane In a lineup at random? There's still something out there making good still happen. Maybe it's using you because you're good.”

Negan always knew what to say but it still wasn't easy to accept.

“I think you're just trying to get a good fuck in this morning.”

Negan groaned at Daryl's cursing. “Is it working?” Negan asked taking his plate away.

“Yeah maybe.”

Negan pulled off Daryl's shirt and kissed his belly. His head was yanked down and he got the message and pulled Daryl's dick out through his boxers and kissed up his shaft. Moans made him twitch and he undressed quickly pumping his dick as he licked at Daryl's tip. Beads of precum released and Negan rubbed it in, tugging on Daryl's length.

“This what you want?” Negan asked as he licked a finger and swiped at Daryl tight hole.

“Whatever you will give me.” Daryl panted out, pushing his sss ass down.

“Lube.” 

Daryl with no coordination fumbled his hands into the drawer. His eyes locked on Negan and he pushed a foot to Negan's chest and slid it down to his dick.

“Such a dirty boy.” Negan praised and caught the lube that was thrown at him.

He squirted some on his finger and teased at Daryl's closed hole. “Let me in.”

Daryl gasped at Negan's honey voice and pushed out and Negan plunged a finger in. Daryl exhaled and knew it wasn't necessary but pushed out again and more of Negan's finger was swallowed.

Negan jerked on his dick making it ooze then leaned down and sucked that pretty cock in. Daryl relaxed petting his hair and he chose then to press in another digit.

Daryl's leg enclosed around his head as he groaned out. Negan pumped into his walls with lightning speed as his mouth sucked slow and sensually. He didn't let Daryl's whole dick slide in choosing instead to swallowed him whole randomly.

Daryl couldn't help the slow thrusts as Negan worked him up. Fingers massaged his prostate deeply and repeatedly and Negan pulled off to flick his tongue over and over at his oozing slit.

“Shit yeah!” Daryl screened grabbing Negan's mouth and pushing in. Negan coughed as he came hard down his throat.

“Damn, you horny little vixen!” Negan coughed out. 

Daryl at least had the decency to look ashamed. “Sorry.”

Negan straddled him, humping into his belly. “Don't be sorry.” He was kissed then as Negan thrusted into his overheated flesh.

Daryl reached out to swirl at his wet slit, sweeping fingers cupping his head and twisting. Negan panted into his neck thrusting harder and Daryl leaned up and kissed him letting Negan push his tongue in and rake against his teeth and lick at his gums. Daryl dug his nails into Negan's back breaking skin and Negan grumbled lowly and spilled on his pregnancy.

“Damn cupcake! You always find a new way to bust my balls.”

Negan gave Daryl a kiss and told him to rest up, the baby would be here soon enough.

Negan was in a cheery mood all day imagining their child running around The Sanctuary. He imagined him hunting like his daddy and swearing up a storm like him. Viola their daughter would be protected by Dale. Negan wasn't letting go of having a girl named Viola so Dale was fine by him. Part of him was aAngsty hoping that he could give Daryl a child, his sperm hadn't done much yet.

A ex wife greeted him in passing. Months ago he got off his ass and let them know officially it was over. Most already knew but were concerned about their well being or their families, he honored their contracts and they still lived lives of leisure.

They day had been long and Negan had made a special request that morning with the cook. He couldn't wait to give it to his cupcake. That made him laugh. Cupcake

Daryl was reading in bed when Negan walked in. “Hey baby.”

“Hey.” Daryl didn't look up and that wouldn't do.

“I got you something.”

Daryl looked up then at a six pack container of cupcakes.

“Negan!”

His boyfriend got excited as he sat down and opened the package. Daryl drooled over the vanilla sweets piped up with icing. 

“Here.” Negan pushed it to Daryl's mouth speaking lowly.

Daryl licked at the frosting and Negan's dick hardened at seeing a pink tongue surrounded by cream. Daryl moaned out touching his stomach as he took a bite. Negan started to massage his nipple and Daryl gasped, the last few weeks his pecs had been getting large and puffy and any touch be it bedsheets or water in the shower turned Daryl on.

“I'm not going to lie. I knew I had to share but all this icing piled high on cake? I'd really like to see it somewhere else.” Negan pressed his large palm against Daryl's pecs and squeezed delighted when he heard a gasp.

It should have looked ridiculous but watching Daryl lean back in the bed still eating his cupcake but spreading his legs made Negan grunt and stroke his length.

“You knew what I wanted.” Negan referenced Daryl already naked as he undressed.

Negan took a cupcake out and licked at the icing then crawled on the bed between open legs. “Lets get messy.”

Daryl rubbed his nipples pinching hard as Negan traced a finger down his slit to his balls and squeezed them roughly. He watched precum trickle out despite his assault.

“What should I do? Eat this cupcake?”

Daryl already knew that wasn't where this was going.

He rubbed harder at his nipples and stared Negan down. “Show me a dirty time.” Daryl rasped.

Negan swiped a tongue through the confection then leaned over Daryl and pressed it to one nipple and then the other. He moaned out and brushed his dick against Daryl's leg as he looked at two circles of cream.

“Damn Negan.” His lover whispered when Negan lapped up the cream, legs clamped down on his waist and he rutted against Daryl's seeping cock.

“You're all I need.” Negan leaned in and tasted Daryl's vanilla laced mouth.

Daryl arched up for one last kiss when Negan pulled back and then his legs were stretched out. 

Negan smirked and bit his lip as he watched a pink hole all closed up. “That's not going to do at all.”

Another cupcake was pulled out and Daryl waited for Negan to waste it, eat part of it and smash it against his tits again. It was unwrapped from its liner and he pushed his neglected dick up in the air.

Daryl cried out when Negan smashed the cupcake against his hole.

“DAMN! Now that's a pretty sight.”

Yellow cake and icing littered among exposed pink flesh had Negan stroking his length.

Daryl whined when Negan took both his hands and pressed fingers into his walls pulling him apart. Negan hummed at the gape and pressed crushed cupcake on the bed into his hole.

Daryl moaned out his dick seeping more when the cake slid into his stretched walls.

“Negan!” He moaned out, his dick twitching in want at Negan grabbing the earlier cupcake and pressed it in.

“You like that? Your ass getting sweetened?”

“Yes!” Daryl bucked back at Negan's dirty hands.

“I don't know if I want to put my dick or my mouth up there.”

“Both!” Daryl panted.

Negan looked at Daryl's flushed face, white frosting speckling his tits, and his ass stuffed full of cupcake. ‘He's so smart and dirty.’ He thought.

“Hmm why not both.”

Wide digits stretched him, thrusting on his prostate, smearing cake deep within and Daryl only moaned out when Negan took some frosting off the next treat and lathered Daryl's dick in icing and smashed the rest against his hole and pressed it in.

“Negan.” Daryl bit his lip at crumbs breaching him hard. It felt dirty and rough but oh so good and Negan pressed more smooth icing inside and Daryl arched up.

“Please Negan touch me.”

Negan kissed sweetness off his tip and licked repeatedly at his slit smirking at thick beads of liquid pooling out and then he stroked sticky cream, his own dick getting wet at moans.

Negan lined up and brushed his tip at caked cheeks. Daryl looked at him with lust and love, his want making his pregnant belly bounce in anticipation and Negan pressed his swelling head in.

He saw tears of arousal on Daryl's face and he popped his tip out and watched it slide back into a stretching rim. 

“Negan.”

It was a whisper and he pulled out and popped in hard sliding down in crumbs and cream. Daryl yanked on his arm pulling it to his sensitive pecs and he squeezed hard, ramming in further.

“Negan. Hard.”

Daryl's ass was pressing back and forth and Negan stroked his sweet dick softly gaining whimpers and he pressed in all the way hard in one go.

Negan squeezed on his pecs and pulled all the way back then pushed in hard. Squelching filled Daryl's ass as he fucked in harder and harder into pink walls.

Icing and cake bathed his dick in tight heat and Daryl kissed him sloppily through grunts. Walls tightened around his dick making him moan himself.

“I've made you fucking filthy.”

Daryl smiled kissing him harder and increased his own rhythm and damn it should hurt but all he heard were moans of ecstasy and Daryl pulling him in harder and clenching down.

“Fucking come in my ass and eat me!” Daryl screamed out as his cummed hard between them untouched.

“Your damn filthy cupcake and full of cupcakes!”

Negan licked at Daryl's pebbled nipple and sucked, biting it softly and pulled up the flesh between teeth. Daryl moaned out through his post orgasm and held his ass in making Negan spill fully sheathed inside.

They both stayed still huffing and once they gained their breaths they kissed sweetly.

“I might want you to fuckme again tonight.” Daryl admitted.

Negan laughed pulling back. Daryl's ass was red when he poked in and he moaned at fingers.

“A promise is a promise.”

Daryl spread out and sighed when Negan kissed his hole. Negan licked at his rim then pushed his tongue in tasting in.

“Could be better.”

Daryl arched his eyebrows gasping when Negan pushed his spent seed into his sticky walls.

Negan probed his tongue in licking and sucking and Daryl pumped his ass into a spearing tongue. Negan hummed as he swallowed cake, icing, and Daryl's essence, latching onto Daryl's rim sucking.

“Feels so good Negan.”

Negan ran his tongue along walls and sucked harder pulling out his cum with sweet morsels of dessert. Daryl moaned out as he licked outside his puckered hole and delved in again devouring all of his mess.

Negan looked at Daryl's ass and saw no trace of sweets left and pushed his fingers in to find his insides pink and clean.

“All clean cupcake.”

Negan licked at Daryl's lips seeking entrance and Daryl parted them welcoming Negan in. Negan traced along his teeth and guns and massaged Daryl's lazy tongue daring him to take a taste.

“Love you cupcake.”

Daryl smiled and turned on his side pulling Negan behind him. “Love you too Negan.”

Negan leaned over and kissed Daryl's stomach. “Goodnight Dale.”

Then he turned the lamp off.

“What?” Daryl whispered into darkness.

“Dale and Viola. Sounds good together.”

Daryl squealed in happiness with his smiling face unseen. Negan had his own grin as he kissed Daryl's neck.

“Lets sleep babies when we can.” Negan said through a laugh.

Upcoming tears and happiness would be theirs together. They both slept soundly unknowing of what their futures held.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Maybe 3-5 chapters left.

Daryl took a deep breath looking at a big blue blanket separating him from viewing his stomach. He was numbed and given an epidural and soon Dale would be here cradled in his arms. 

Theresa had cleared his worried mind. Shane hadn't been thought of in a while and only Negan and the family they would make. It was weird being tugged on, his water breaking and everything that came with pregnancy.

Negan didn't like it but Rick and Carol were adamant to be included to ensure everything went according to plan and later in taking care of Dale his first few days. 

Daryl snapped out of his daydream of future children and walker free days when a beautiful sound erupted.

He looked up at a scrutched faced baby with with a full set of lungs. Dr. Carson checked him out and it felt like forever before his swaddled and clean baby came back to him. 

“You made that!” Negan hollered.

Dale was perfect, no big nose or black eyes. He looked nothing like Shane, not tan with stupid sculpted cheekbones. He pulled him out of his blanket and counted toes and fingers that were ten each and looked like a baby's and not Shane's. He saw his son and no nasty evil man that was memorized head to toe. He couldn't help but cry in relief.

“Cupcake.”

“He's...he's perfect.”

“Of course he is. Just like you.” Negan wiped off his falling tears.

“No I mean I don't see Shane.”

“Because he's not there. This is our child.”

“He is.” Daryl agreed.

Daryl cradled his son and formula was brought quicky and Dale latched right in which Dr. Carson said was a good sign. He didn't want to let go of his child but Negan kept watching, a smile and eyes full of wonder and joy.

“Here.” Daryl tilted their child nearer to him.

“Really?”

“Of course really.”

Negan's eyes got misty and he rocked their baby as he drank greedily.

“Hey Dale I'm your pops and I'm going to take care of you.”

It was decided last week Daryl would be daddy and Negan pops. Daryl watched the two and saw that Negan was a natural with even a baby, no surprise there. 

Daryl feel asleep in less than an hour his son nestled to his chest. Negan watched then took a lot of pictures praying which was new to him that they would never have to leave their home and loose these mile markers but they would always have the memories and Daryl was going to be his husband and he knew somehow it would work out and the three of them would live and thrive.

Rick and Carol were relieved that both Daryl and Dale were okay and retired to their room to play card games and let Negan and Daryl rest for the evening.

“Look at him, he is perfect.” Daryl sighed out rubbing Dale's back.

“Not hard when he came from you.” Negan reintegrated kissing him. “I'm going to miss sexy times and sleep but I can already tell he's worth it.”

“I love you Negan and thank you for just being you and giving us a happy life. I know now I could have done it alone but you have been everything I needed without having to try and I know you've done bad but it's amazing that a man like you exist these days.”

Negan chuckled. “I've forgiven Rick but look at him. Your group, all the men and women are too kind.”

“Yeah but they couldn't be it for me, give me what I needed. Only you could do that.”

“Back at ya cupcake.”

Negan laid in bed holding onto his son's tiny fingers and looked at his rosy cheeks. He was going to be a looker like his daddy.

\---------------------------------------------

“Daryl!”

Rick lunged at him trapping him in a bear hug that was joined by Carol. It was the next day and Rick could hardly sleep last night wanting to see Daryl's baby.

“You look great after having a eight pound baby pookie!” Carol kissed his cheek.

“Thanks. Come on.”

Daryl led them to a crib where Dale slept peacefully.

“He woke me up at five am but he's sleeping good now.”

Rick had sucked in a breath fearing he would see Shane staring back and knowing that was a fear for his best friend. He gurgled on his reaction thinking it would be worse.

“You okay man?” Daryl's throaty voice asked with concern.

“Yeah I'm great Daryl.”

He saw his friend smile then touch a sleeping cheek. “Daryl I'm so happy for you.”

He saw Carol sniff, she was slick but he saw her dewey eyes. He thought back to Sophia and how he tried to help. 

“He's going to grow old, have his own kids. I'm going to have as much gray hair as you.”

Carol laughed and he saw stubborn tears halt. “Don't I know it, he's cuter than you already.”

“Hey!” Daryl joked and made a mock hurt face. “Come here.”

Daryl picked Dale up and she figured he needed to connect with his son.

“Here.”

Carol looked at Dale and huffed. “You should have let him sleep.”

“He's got plenty of time for that but Auntie Carol has to hold him and then Uncle Rick too and I expect you two to come back very soon.

“Definitely.” Rick said coughing at his croaky throat. He didn't miss Carol’s feelings and he knew this was going to be a happier ending for a child.

Daryl looked on at his closest friends and his son. Negan was cooking breakfast for all of them and The Saviors were ordered to set up a private room for them to eat together. His heart was full, he looked out a window, saw walkers tied to their perimeter fence but inside all was warm and cozy, no place for fear or pain.

Things would change, he couldn't know it then but the sun would shine brighter on a tomorrow and for all the years to come.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind. Only one more chapter to go. Look out for my regan mpreg Negan next!

It was a dark and cloudy day when Dale turned one. The Sanctuary became a beacon of hope. All the surrounding communities came together to barter. There were plenty of meat and vegetables. The communities thrived on bartering. Canning, farming, weapon production was their lives. They learned to build houses insulated and sturdy.

Dale was cute as ever, black and curly hair his only attribute from Shane. Daryl was fooled into believing he was Negan's when he saw the same chin and shoulders on his child, he wasn't the only one, many new civilians thought Negan was biologically his.

Carol moved to The Kingdom, she married Ezekiel and they had adopted two orphans. Carl had moved and led his own community girlfriend in tote. Rick was still with Michonne and gave over the reigns, claiming his was retired.

They all waited for another war, every able body being trained for it and they had enough weapons to take out an army but today was about peace. His family was coming to celebrate little Dale’s first Birthday.

“Hey my boy!” 

Daryl picked up his wobbling son with Negan behind.

“Dale wanted to see his favorite.” Negan winked.

“Pssh! Right.” Daryl sassed.

“Ready for your big day?”

“Ya dada!”

Daryl wouldn't cry, he wouldn't. If anyone told Daryl this would be his life he would punch them in the face but now him and Negan along with Dale were inseparable.

“Hey!” Rick ran in carrying too big a wrapped box and almost crushed Daryl in a bear hug.

“Unk Wick!”

An equal clashing hug was given to Rick that only reached his legs.

“Hey little turtle.”

The nickname, it came from when Rick took Dale out and he cried refusing to come in until the slowest turtle on earth left their presence.

Daryl poked the gift and it was soft.

“DD!” 

Daryl huffed at another nickname. His family and damn special names. Dale didn't have a last name but Michonne always said it was Dixon. Dale Dixon. Negan and him were married in a small ceremony but his husband still refused to give up on what his last name was.

The party went well and Dale loved all his gifts and most happened to be new. Daryl gave Rick a glare at the five foot giant teddy bear he gifted, it was a waste of space and Rick did look sheepish after Daryl looked his way with crossed arms.

Negan put his arms around Daryl's waist and kissed his neck. “Our boy is growing up. How about we try for number two tonight?” Daryl leaned into him wanting Dale to have a sibling and now that he allowed himself to dream he knew it was a possibility.

\------------------------------------

It was the start of spring, green lush grass and a gentle breeze ghosting across Daryl and Dales’ flesh as they dug into cool dirt for fun. Daryl poured water from a pitcher into the dirt making mud for Dale who was now three to play in.

Dale clapped his hands and pushed some to his mouth so Daryl popped his hand firmly. “No Dale!”

He had to learn that discipline didn't always cause bleeding and broken bones. For the first year Negan did all the tough love and nearing age two Dale started to behave with Negan and act badly with Daryl. A long talk with his husband and Theresa let him know it was okay to discipline Dale and there was a clear line in doing so that they both knew Daryl would never cross.

After a warm bath Daryl put a sleepy Dale to bed for a nap.

“Let's get frisky when we can cupcake.” Negan whispered rubbing at his nipples. 

He was flipper onto the bed his clothes thrown every which way and Negan delved for his dick. Those brown eyes smirked licking at his slit before his husband pulled back to instead undress himself.

“Come on darling prep yourself.”

Negan worked his length staring at his Daryl's round ass be assaulted by thick digits that became more at each thrust.

Negan pushed a finger in with Daryl's three and plunged in deep and fast before pulling out Daryl's slick fingers and staring at his red hole that was still irritated from their too quick escapade that morning.

“Damn baby. I should have used more lube.” He kissed the open hole tenderly.

“It's okay the lube was too far away.”

He pouted. They used what was left in the nearby bottle but the new bottle was in the bathroom and he tried to get it but Daryl begged to be fucked right then.

Negan blew inside and licked at a gooey hole. “I want to see your face.”

Daryl looked back past his pale ass and Negan knew that look. Agitation. “Fuck me hard like this and now damn it!”

Spreading his palms he smacked his rude boy's ass seeing a red streak instantly form then grabbed Daryl's hips and thrust in wildly. 

“Hands on your head.”

Groaning Daryl leaned down on his elbows and put his hands in his hair. The angle made Negan pound on his prostate harder and at every thrust. His untouched dick hung heavy and leaked thick drops and Daryl moaned as he adjusted his head to see his flushed cock leak in abundance.

Negan clawed into his slapped ass and spanked at the other cheek. Each drag was sloppy with too much lube, a make up for the morning. 

“After all these years my cupcakes ass is still so tight and tasty. I'm gonna lick you clean after I spill deep inside your wannabe virgin ass.”

He was pushed belly down in bed and Negan's solid weight drapped over him and Negan slowed awhile before picking up and delving in deeper. Daryl clenched down smirking at Negan's howl as he spilled. 

Negan continued to brush into him smearing his cum.

“Come on make a mess of our sheets cupcake. Then I'll clean you up nice and slow.”

Daryl moaned out through his thick release and stilled suddenly tired. He convulsed at Negan's wide tongue lapping shallow at first then deeper sucking him dry. His dick twitched when his cheeks spread and Negan cleaned the last remnants out his wasted hole.

Daryl huffed taking all his strength to move on his back and bring Negan to him for what he knew would be a short nap. “Maybe I'll get pregnant. Michonne and Rick's child will need a friend.”

They were expecting their first. Negan doubted it. He knew his sperm was weak but he hoped a while it was still possible but that hope was fading.

“Maybe you will.” He spoke daring to hope a little just for Daryl.

\------------------------------------

Crisp leaves crunched beneath Negan's feet as he walked across the compound zipping up his leather jacket as he finished some last minute business.

Daryl promised to make his favorite; spaghetti and Dale was excited to help. Like his pops he loved to stay in the kitchen and every Saturday helped measure ingredients with Negan as he cooked.

“Pops!” Viola ran up to him. She had his dark mocha eyes and brown curls. Her face soft like her dad's. Negan never through two years ago when Daryl mentioned a friend for Jasmine, Michonne and Rick's child that it could happen. He loved both his children equally and Dale even though five was a protector. He already killed his first walker with a knife not out of fear of his life but because he held Daryl's spirit. He lunged at the rotten corpse stabbing it in the head with Negan's own knife.

“Hey my princess is Dale and daddy cooking?”

“Yes pops.”

Negan gave his son a big kiss on his cheek and then leaned over smooching Daryl in a swooping motion.

“Gross pops!” Dale made a puking sound.

“I'll remind you of that when your sixteen.” Negan told his son.

“We gotta go to Eugene's wedding tomorrow.” 

Daryl reminded his husband. Aaron saved a stranger who used to work for the CDC. She fawned over a nervous Eugene flirting with him in only a way a fellow nerd could. Negan didn't know half the gibberish they exchanged back and forth and he always ended up pondering which one of them was smarter.

“Yeah I remember cupcake.” He said with another kiss.

Negan showered alone sadly and joined his family for dinner. The four of them were all he needed in life but he couldn't know one of them at the table was needed for all those that still lived.

\------------------------------------

Daryl and Negan walked through the woods trying their best not to breath in the assaulting winter air. It was getting colder too quickly and they were gathering wood for their chimney. Uncle Simon was watching their three kids as they played.

“We should have a quickie.” Negan suggested.

“My ass is cold enough without you poking around. Let's hurry up and have hot cocoa at home instead.” The alternative was rather bland but what cupcake wanted he got.

They held hands like young lovers as they rode home.

Negan never believed he would be a father of three and the favorite at that though he would never tell Daryl that fact. Merle was their youngest and despite suggesting a fourth Daryl hit him over the head declaring he was done.

He understood that. A two, four, and seven year old were a lot to handle and Simon, Carol, Rick, and Michonne babysat them a good bit but Daryl took on most of the load with no complaint. His only testimony being gray facial hair and specks of it in his ever darkening hair. A constant sore back came with it but he didn't mind it, Negan made sure to give him a deep tissue massage on every Wednesday which was also deemed fuck day. 

Negan never thought he would have to schedule in a fuck but that's exactly what he did now.

Negan's old eyes read outloud in a rocking chair, the chimney illuminating a glow across his children's faces. Daryl listened just as intently at a rugged deep voice carrying each word with the sway of a leader.

Daryl tucked each kid in that night. One that would change everything forever. Kissing their cheeks as he went to each child. He paused and brushed the tip of his finger along Dale’s slender nose. He rarely thought of Shane anymore. He had a gift and one day he caught himself thanking Shane for his son, out of all his children Dale was the most thoughtful. If he ever cried his boy would get in his lap and cuddle, coming up with his own jokes to make his dad laugh, Daryl realized that came from Shane but he could not resent it.

Daryl came to his bed, Negan laid there snoring like a freight train. It didn't matter because he learned years ago to sleep through it.

Well into the night an alarm blaring had Daryl and Negan jumping out of bed and gathering their emergency bags and weapons.

“Pops? Dad? What's happening?” Their first born screamed out.

“Get your brother and sister and come back to us right away. Don't be scared but hurry!” Negan ordered.

They made a link of joined hands and ran out to see a hoard of walkers. It was too many and in a flurry of bullets Negan and Daryl saw their family falling. Blood and organs surrounded them but still some fought. Dwight had a gaping bite to his shoulder and shot out. 

“You have to leave us Negan.” 

Simon drove up then in a beaten green jeep. “Come on!”

Negan pushed Daryl into the keep giving him a crying Merle to hold. It was too loud and Daryl wanted his kids in first and as he went to scream just that Viola was crammed in too. They would make it. It would be okay.

It's said in the last moments of life everything slows down. Your heart pumping, lungs breathing, eyes witnessing all slow down slower than a paused tape in a player. If that was true than witnessing your child's death was slower. Daryl's agonizing scream didn't release as he saw still white gleaming and perfectly straight teeth of a one armed walker bite into his son's back. Dale’s cry sounded like a bull horn as he cried out, each speck of blood flew in the black air like glistening glass. 

When Daryl's sobbing scream did release well some would say they did hear that over the clicking of triggers and hundreds of guns firing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repeat after me: "This author doesn't do sad endings without heavily tagging them from day one."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end to those still reading. Such fluff it is.

Daryl took down the last sheet off the line. A cool breeze swept through his graying hair and he looked at the vibrant grass Negan had planted last year, it was light green and lush, free of blood and guts and he was reminded of the purple flowers edging his side walk.

“Viola help your daddy bring in the clothes!”

His daughter with sandy blonde curls ran to him and carried a smaller clothes hamper in. She immediately took them to Daryl’s took and started to fold up clothes and bed linens.

“No more tv.” Daryl told Merle who was snacking at the tv. He groaned, his voice deep like his namesake despite age eight. The ignition turned off on their beat up truck and Negan’s study boots trampled in.

He smelled his husband before warm hands came across his waist and held him tight. “We got to go to the courthouse.” Negan reminded him as if he could forget.

“I still don’t know why we need a piece of paper to say we’re married. We’ve been long enough without one.”

It Was a broken record complaint but Negan kissed his neck and licked across it. “I know but we have to start somewhere getting back to civilization and a paper trail is one way. Our grandkids and so on will benefit from it.”

Daryl had heard the explanation enough and he sighed. Negan whispered a promise since Viola was still in the room. “I’ll make it worth your while with my dick.”

Perking up Daryl folded the last sheet and walked out. “Dale watch your brother and sister.”

“Yep Dad.” His son said as they walked out to their nicer car that Negan demanded Daryl to have. All these years later Daryl was still cared for.

Negan drove on clear roads, people bustled around buying things in town. It was money from before the apocalypse. They had jobs, Negan in construction and Daryl a mechanic. Rick and Michonne lived next door with one kid. Some of the group lived near and others further away.

It was unimaginable that Dale was the key and he knew his departed friend Dale would be proud. His son didn’t turn that night, they drove to a safe haven with Daryl hysterical, they held their son waiting for a fever that never came. A week later of disinfecting the wound it shower signs of healing.

Eugene visited at a loss and his wife drew Dale’s blood. She had found a lab nearby and made a vaccine but figured their son was a fluke. Soon enough someone in Alexandria got bit and knowing it didn’t matter if they used him as a guinea pig she was injected with the serum. 

Bites were becoming less prevalent but word spread of a vaccine and communities banded together and traveled further and soon there was a network of people working in peace knowing that a bite wasn’t fatal but the child only had so much blood. 

After a year another child was discovered six hours out with “the cure” as they called it and as they expanded and found peace and bartering more children and labs and a few scientists and Doctors were found. Within the next year the whole east coast was immune thanks to one brave soul who volunteered to have the vaccine while healthy and intentionally get bit. He was fine after and everyone got vaccinated.

Word spread that more children were immune. People still died with life threatening bites but with peace amiss armored civilians took back their power companies and stores clearing each area of walkers. Slowly homes were claimed again, electricity was abundant, and the worker changed.

“What you thinking of?” Negan gripped his leg. 

“The night Dale got bit.”

Negan cringed. It was hard convincing himself that night not to go with his son and a bullet. He still had Daryl and the other kids but imagining life without Dale was hard. “Don’t think about that”

“Not the bad part. The Hopkins cure and things changing.” The vaccine was named after the ont who risked his life and each newborn was vaccinated and easy death got a skull stab.

Negan swelled with pride. “I knew our boy was special since day one.”

Daryl was caught himself still amazed by Negan’s love of Dale. 

There was an option for a marriage renewal at the courthouse and Negan tried to talk him into it but he objected. they got their marriage certificate that was rushed since they were worst already married and Daryl moaned when Negan pinned him to the car. “Maybe we should get a room and have a quickie.” Hotel rooms were a thing now too. Six years after Dale was bite their lives were good again, it was a first good for Daryl.

“We should get home to the kids.” Daryl reasoned with little remorse.

On the way back home Negan passed his best friend Simon going to his car after work and honked to him.

“I can’t believe that fucker lived, is a lawyer again, and married a blond ten.” Daryl muttered.

“Hush now he deserves it.” Simon always knew how to get himself a good looking gal.

After passing a wedding chapel with a Elvis impersonator and hearing Negan’s begs again Daryl knew a marriage renewal would have to be planned.

“I need one more stop babe.” Daryl said.

Arriving home Daryl fussed at Dale for letting the kids watch tv and Negan hammered a single nail into the wall. “Perfect.” Daryl beamed at their framed marriage certificate next to the family photo from last year. “Just Like you cupcake.” Negan agreed.

The kids were tucked in and Daryl snuck a piece of chocolate cake and climbed into bed where Negan turned to him. “Time for that fucking I promised you.” Negan kissed him nipping his lip. “I should have known you would get into the bake again.” Negan kissed him deeply tasting chocolate.

Daryl laughed when Negan pulled up his shirt and blew a raspberry into his pudgy stomach.

Rarely the newspapers tell of a walker biting a person and ending their lives but it’s only about three cases a year. Sometimes a dark road littered with pain and violence can transform into brightness like the sun, lively and beautiful. So is the story of Daryl Dixon a Dixon who was promised anguish till the day he died but now more days were filled with joy then tears of hurt. Sometimes a bad person is not so bad and when they find the one they change for the better. No one in this town would ever know the man Negan was long ago. His only wish now was to not outlive his husband. 

It couldn’t be known but Negan would get his wish, dying only three months before Daryl but they were both in their eighties happy and grey haired living their lives with plenty of grandkids and a little bit of money and two very full hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I promised sunshine and rainbows.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about not sharing but I did anyway. I guess my heart isn't as broken as it is with Regan. If you like please share a productive comment so well my heart won't break more.


End file.
